Journey through Demon Land
by Power Master
Summary: Sequel to Rainbow Spark Rocks. Mane Six and their boyfriends got infected by Dark Plague. Lance, Spike, Nyx, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and newly friend Shiroi Bai journeyed to Demon Land in search of cure. What they find is about to test their decision, loyalties and relationship... This is inspired by JusSonic's Road to the End.
1. Prologue: A Plague

While I was doing JusSonic's, I continued mine as well. This is one inspired by one of my earliest work with **_JusSonic's Story: Road to the End_**.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue: A Plague...<span>**

At the spa, Twilight was inside the large tub; along with Applejack and Fluttershy. Rarity was relaxing on her bench, with two cucumbers on her eyes and dressed in her golden robe. Pinkie was being massaged by the spa ponies. Both Aquastroke and Rainbow Dash were lying down on the beds. They were chatting happily while giggled in amusement about the jokes they had. They were enjoying their time and fun together.

Rarity sighed in relief, "Now... this is life. I could use this break for some time."

Applejack nodded her head in agreement, "You said it, partner." She sighed happily, "I'm just glad that we are together to have some chats and talking. I miss that part so much."

"That's not only the best part," Fluttershy commented, "We've brought our boyfriends to enjoy it. And they're happy for it too, and my boyfriend likes it too."

Pinkie nodded her head in agreement, "Eeyup. Partying everyday sure tired me a lot." Her eyes widened in shock and worry as she exclaimed, **_"EVERYDAY - I TELL YA! EVERYPONY GOT THEIR OWN BIRTHDAY EVERYDAY!"_**

Pinkie sighed happily as she slowly laid down on her bed. The Spa Pony started to massage on Pinkie's back as she mumbled happily.

Twilight nodded her head, "Yes." She sighed in relief, "We have our own responsibilities to perform and deal with, but... nothing is important to spend some times with my friends and boyfriend..."

"You're telling me..." Rainbow agreed. Her friends turned and looked at their best friend and Aquastroke were struggling in getting out from the beds. The spa ponies were pinning them both down as some tried to polish their hooves and massaging their bodies. Rainbow exclaimed, "Can it be something more fun and awesome than this?! I'm getting itchy now! No way I'm gonna be in stupid Gabby Gum's Newspaper!"

"Chillax, Rainbow Dash. Nothing bad has happen. I mean seriously nothing," Pinkie exclaimed happily as she came out from the tub, "We already say sorry to those girls for getting our privacy and embarrassing moments out for their Cutie Marks."

Applejack smiled and nodded her head, "Pinkie's right. You've got nothing to worry about. So, relax now, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow groaned in annoyance, "Fine... Not like I'm doing something for someone else."

"Yeah... Says someone who wanted to be with the Wonderbolt," Aquastroke remarked in amusement before sighed in annoyance, "And I can't believe that I'm doing this for mine. I should have gone with Burnblast and Wild Maniac for wrestling game. That could have been fun."

Rarity huffed in annoyance before she spoke, "Tsk. Tsk. This is about relaxing, not some barbarian games. I will not tolerate that in my relaxing."

"Rarity has the point. I really need some relaxing," Fluttershy nodded her head.

They heard the door opened. Twilight and her friends turned to the entrance. They spotted Shadow Dragon, Caramel, Soarin, Cheese Sandwich, Terrorcreep, Shorty Thinking, Blazefist and Saber Dragoon entered the area. Mane Six's Boyfriends checked on their own love-interests while chatted happily with the the girls happily.

Fluttershy got out from the tub and gave Terrorcreep a kiss on his right cheek.

"How're you doing? Does it relax you?" Fluttershy asked happily.

Terrorcreep gave a breathe. He took a sniff. Gently and smoothly smell, he sighed, "I wish those mortals stop ruining my breathe. That's my nature."

Fluttershy giggled in amusement of Terrorcreep's remarks.

"So, how's my favorite cowgirl doing? Enjoying relaxing?" Caramel asked in amusement as he came into the tub and gave her a massage on her back.

Applejack smiled and sighed in relief, "Eeyup. That sure relax me so much. I could... really use that now."

"So, whatcha you're doing?" Cheese asked happily.

Pinkie giggled happily yet funny whenever the spa pony massage on her back, "Feeling... Whopsy-daisy!"

Rarity turned and looked at Shorty Thinking, "And how do you feel, Shorty? Are you feeling better now?"

"60 percent, I think," Shorty answered before he stretched himself out, "but I feel better now."

"And you, my lady? How's your treatment?" Soarin asked while smiling.

Blazefist nodded, "Yeah, you girls sure have lots of fun."

"Not exactly," Aquastroke grumbled while crossed her hooves.

Rainbow nodded, "Tell me about it."

Shadow Dragon walked on the stairs and entered the tub. He approached to her before giving her a nuzzle.

"So, how's your relaxing? Better than meditating?" Twilight asked happily.

Shadow Dragon smiled, "It is, Twilight. Thanks. I could use that, though meditating is more relaxing to my mind."

Twilight giggled in amusement, "You're spending too much time in meditating. You should try something new on modern days. And trust me, there's something you'll like it."

Smiled in amaze of his girlfriend's joke, Shadow Dragon has his eyes rolled over, "Of course, Twi. I'll try. But don't expect me to like it. And trust me, the last time I tried on Tailtech's modern technology was to ruin my cool spiky mane."

Saber Dragoon nodded his head, "It's true. And it would be hilarious to see Shadow Dragon getting a long mane than the short. I miss that messy one."

"Yup," Blazefist snickered, "that shows he's Wild Maniac's crazy cousin."

Everyone laughed happily yet in amusement of what both Saber Dragoon and Blazefist had commented.

Before they could do anything, Shadow Dragon had a sudden burst of coughing. Everyone turned and glanced at him with their concerns and worry. Twilight patted on his back gently.

"Are you alright," Twilight asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon shook his head gently, "Yeah... I'm fine. That's kinda weird. I never have that before."

"Definitely weird..." Pinkie said mysteriously and eerily while holding her torchlight shined on her shock yet scary face.

"Maybe you should check up with the doctor," Rarity suggested, "I have the feeling this is not just something stuck on your throat."

"I'm fine, Rarity. Don't worry," Shadow Dragon insisted calmly. He then looked around of his surrounding, "By the way... Where're the kids?"

Applejack smiled, "Let's they're having some fun. And your son is sure love the fillies and foals since he got a good training from his mother."

Twilight nodded her head, "Applejack's right. Nyx seems like Lance so much." She sighed in happiness, "It does remind me of me and Shining Armor being close and together. We both are very BSBFF. I hope those two are still together and not against each other."

"Relax, Twi," Rainbow smiled, "It's not gonna be another Canterlot Wedding Mess again. Everything's fine. Besides, they've got Spike to be their Jiminy Cricket."

Fluttershy nodded her head, "After all, Lance does have his father's courage and his mother's kindness. That make him a better brother as Shining Armor."

Shadow Dragon sighed in relief, "He sure does..."

Feeling an itch on his throat, Shadow Dragon coughed out loud yet painfully. His friends turned and looked at him as they checked on him of what had happen to him.

* * *

><p>Cutie Mark Crusaders cried and screamed happily and wildly, along with Spike, Twist, Pipsqueak, Dinky Doo, Jade Adventure and Babs Seed as they were all trying to run away from something or someone...<p>

They ran across through the long alley of Ponyville before exited to the Ponyville's Square. They gathered around as they chatted happily before nodded their heads in agreement. With the haste of smoke emerged, they quickly split out and moved to different direction.

A shadow loomed over the fountain. A mysterious character approached to it.

Behind the fountain was Pipsqueak and Babs Seed lowered their heads down to the ground as they prayed that they wouldn't be found. As the shadow loomed over him, they gasped in shock. They looked up. Pipsqueak and Babs Seed screamed in fear.

Both Dinky and Twist were hiding inside the boxes as they were shivering in fear and worry. They heard the walking steps. They gasped softly before they covered their mouths quickly as they listened carefully to the sound. For the moment has passed, the walking sounded. They both sighed in relief.

**_CRACK! _**The box's top layer was opened. Both Dinky and Twist screamed in fear and worry.

Inside the Sugarcube Corner's kitchen area; Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were hiding inside the sink. They hugged with each other hard and tight as they prayed that they won't get captured. While they continued to pray, the sink's door opened in two. They gasped in shock and feared.

"Peek-a-boo, Crusaders!" The voice exclaimed wildly.

Three Crusaders screamed in fear before the mysterious figure grabbed three of them at once...

* * *

><p>Lance whistled happily as he came across the Ponyville Hall. He smiled proudly, "Looks like I'm winning the 'Hide-n-Seek'. And trust me, I'm good at it."<p>

"As if, Lance;" Scootaloo complained. Lance turned and glanced at the seven Cutie Mark Crusaders who looked upset and grumpy. She continued, "You still need to find Nyx, Spike and Jade."

"Yeah. The game's not over till you find those three. And trust me, partner; they're good at it," Apple Bloom remarked happily.

Sweetie Belle nodded her head in agreement, "Yes-yes-yes. You still need to catch them first."

Lance chuckled in amusement, "Trust me, girls... I intended to." He turned to the front as he smiled, "Ready or not; here I come."

Lance headed off to Town's Hall as he searched and looked around of the hall and even its distance. Cutie Mark Crusaders smiled before they giggled and snickered happily and amusement while covering their mouths.

As Lance came across the entrance of Town Hall, he opened the door. And when it opened, something dropped on his head - a bucket of colorful paints. Lance groaned in annoyance. Cutie Mark Crusaders giggled happily and in amusement upon seeing Lance had his head wet and painted by the colorful paintings.

As Cutie Mark Crusaders entered the hall, Lance removed it before shaken his body off the paintings. Able to get rid of most, but some remained on his mane. Heard of some laughters, he then turned and looked at the front. He spotted three familiar characters approaching to him.

"That was my favorite mane. Very funny, Nyx," Lance remarked angrily, "This is 'Hide-n-Seek', not 'Prank War'."

Nyx giggled happily before nuzzled on her step-brother's leg, "Aw come on, it's just a game. And you like it."

Spike nodded his head, "Eeyup. That was so classic."

"But the best we have in mind to pull a prank on you," Jade commented, "Besides, you're not gonna hit your own sister, aren't you?"

"It's stepsister, Jade," Lance sighed in annoyance as he hated what Jade had mention. He lowered his head down and nuzzled Nyx's head gently, "No, I wouldn't. I wouldn't do such a thing to my sister."

Spike chuckled, "Don't you mean 'stepsister'?"

"Oh... Come on, Spike," Nyx whined a bit, "Just because we have different parents, doesn't we don't love each other like a real family."

Lance smiled and nodded his head, "Nyx does have a point, Spike. After all, you're maybe a dragon but you're part of Twilight's family."

Spike thought for the moment before he smiled, "Yeah... I guess you're right. Just because we're different, doesn't mean we don't love each other."

Lance smiled and nodded his head, "Hey, listen. Why don't you guys go get some ice-cream at Sugarcube Corner? I need to wash some paints off from my mane. I still can feel them. Treats on me."

"Got it!" Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike exclaimed happily.

Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike charged out from the hall before Lance came out. They went in different ways: the former headed to Sugarcube Corner while the latter headed to the washing chamber for washing his mane.

* * *

><p>At the Bathing House of Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, Lance was washing the paints off his mane with the help of mane shampoo. During his bathing, he mumbled and grumbled angrily yet annoyingly about Nyx messing up with his mane.<p>

As he finished his washing and drying himself out, Lance quickly left the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom. He then heard a giggling sound from the left alley. He sighed in annoyance as he entered the alley. He searched and looked for the voice on both sides of the alley buildings.

Lance groaned in annoyance, "Nyx... If you think you can prank on me, think again."

As Lance took a peek on the end of the alley, he heard someone giggling as he can sensed that someone was closed by. She giggled in amusement before took a bite on his tail. He yelped in pain. The mysterious unicorn galloped at once. He turned and glared at her who was few meters away from him.

"I'm gonna get you for that, Nyx," Lance exclaimed angrily.

Lance galloped at once as he went and chased after the unicorn he suspected. Almost reaching to the end, she stopped at once. He jumped and tackled her to the ground. They both grunted. He gasped in shock and surprised as he found someone else, instead of Nyx.

He saw a beautiful yet gracefully white unicorn with blond gentle long mane and tail and her Cutie Mark was Drawing Pad and A Sparkling Pencil. His eyes sparkled with rainbow colors lighted while his heart beaten. The girl looked at him as hers shined brightly while hers beaten as well.

'Wow... Is this... how my dad, my mom and Twilight felt when they faced and looked at each other's eyes?' Lance thought, 'She's... she's amazing and beautiful...'

"You're not Nyx," Lance said in shock as he got off.

Snap to reality, The mysterious unicorn giggled in amusement as she got up, "Nope. My name is Shiroi Bai."

'Wow... Even her name is beautiful...' Lance thought.

"And yours?" Shiroi asked.

Lance shook his head as he returned to reality, "Yeah. My name is Ance. I mean- Long! I MEAN LANCE! Lance Justicestrike!" He nodded his head calmly, "Yeah, name's Lance Justicestrike."

Shiroi giggled in amusement as she lift her left hoof up, "Nice to meet you too."

"You must be new, right?"

"Yes, that would be me. My family and I traveled around the Equestria to learn something ancient from the past. And of course, we were searching for a new home to stay."

Lance smiled, "Nothing to worry about, Shiroi. This is Ponyville. And you're gonna love this place."

Shiroi gasped in surprise as she looked around of the hometown's building, "And this is Ponyville? And I also heard about Friendship Rainbow Kingdom. And... wow... Wow... It's beautiful, quiet and peaceful place to live," She then spotted a crystallized castle-like, "- and especially the castle. It's incredible."

"I'm glad you like it, Shiroi. That castle is where I live."

Shiroi gasped, "Really?! Then, that means... You're a Prince?! As in Princess Twilight's Boyfriend?!"

Lance yelped in shock, "No way! I'm actually her... stepson."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Wow... You must be proud of your heritage to be her heir..."

"Well... Not exactly. I'm more proud to be a warrior like my dad."

"Really? So, who's your dad? And do you have brothers or sisters?"

"My dad is Shadow Dragon, the Ultimate Mystic Warrior of Darkness. And as for bros and sis-!" Lance gasped in shock, "Oh no! I forgot about them! I'd better get going now!"

"Can I join with you?" Shiroi asked.

Lance smiled, "Sure. And you're gonna love them."

Shiroi smiled as she and Lance headed off in meeting up with Nyx and her friends at Sugarcube Corner.

* * *

><p>At Sugarcube Corner, Nyx and her friends were eating their ice-cream while chatting happily with each other. As they continued, Nyx looked concern and upset as she wondered where and what Lance had been doing.<p>

Noticed Nyx's concern looks, Spike asked, "Hey, you're okay?"

Nyx nodded her head, "Yeah. I'm just wondering what Lance's been doing. I just hope he's not upset with me about messing up his mane... again..."

"Come on, Nyx; just because we mess up his mane doesn't mean he had to be angry with us. Trust me, he'll be okay with us."

"Hmm... I guess so..."

"Hey guys," Lance called out. Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike turned to the door as he entered, "So, what's up? Hope I didn't miss anything."

"Well, almost," Scootaloo answered, "Nyx is a worried and scaredy filly."

Sweetie Belle nodded her head, "Eeyup. Now she feels of what it likes to have a sibling with us."

"And to mention, she nearly want to get herself a trouble," Apple Bloom remarked.

Nyx gasped before she had her face burned in red, "Girls! Come on!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders giggled in amusement with Nyx's reaction. Apple Bloom patted on Nyx's back gently and commented, "Come now, Nyx. It's just a joke. Nothing to be serious. Yeesh. You're almost worry and scared as Twilight."

Spike nodded his head, "You need to chill for once, Nyx. Nothing goes wrong."

"Speaking of nothing," Sweetie Belle said calmly as she spotted a unicorn behind Lance, "Who's that? Never seen her before."

"Yeah... Is she new?" Scootaloo asked happily.

Shiroi came in as Lance introduced, "Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike, this is Shiroi Bai. She's new in town." He turned to Shiroi and introduced her to them, "Shiroi, these are Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Twist, Dinky Doo and Pipsqueak. And of course, these are my brother Spike and my little sister: Nyx."

"Hi, Shiroi," Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike greeted.

Shiroi gasped in fear as she moved back slowly and away from both Nyx and Spike. Noticed her reaction, Lance asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"These two... They're... They're Demons," Shiroi said in fear.

"Demons?!" Nyx and Spike asked in shock.

Cutie Mark Crusaders looked worry and scared of what they were watching. Shiroi acted like she was afraid of Nyx and Spike.

Lance sighed as he patted on Shiroi's back gently, "Come on, Shiroi. Nyx and Spike are not Demons. Why would you say that? Nyx's a pony while Spike's a dragon. They're both good."

Shiroi sighed in concern, "Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt their feelings, Lance. Seeing their eyes... It reminded me of some terrible adventure from Demon Land, and especially heard some tales about Nightmare Moon. That was very scary to hear..."

"Demon Land?" Spike asked in shock, "What's a Demon Land? I never heard of that before in my life."

Nyx nodded her head, "Yeah... What is it? Where have I heard that before? It's... so familiar to me..."

Shiroi nodded her head before she sighed calmly, "Sure... The Demon Land is a terrible and dark place, fills with Dark Magic. No ponies and not even Mystic Ponies ever want to go to that land. It's the home of all kinds of dangerous and dark monsters and demons and especially Tirek and Scorpan." Everyone gasped in shock and surprise. She continued, "Yes, it's true. When my family and some travelling ponies came to that land, we were trying to learn about that land. But we were attacked and driven off by the Demons. Some of my friends were killed while most manage to escape. So we vow not to go to that place again. It's... it's too frightened for me to handle..."

Lance nodded his head in understanding, "I get it. But trust me, Nyx and Spike are not demons. They're good kids."

Shiroi smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah... I guess I overreacted to them because of their eyes. And of course, I'd never met a dragon before in my life. I always wanted." She turned and looked at Nyx and Spike, "Sorry of how I reacted. I didn't mean it."

"Hey, no worries about it. Besides, I'm the nice dragon. You've got nothing to worry about," Spike answered.

Nyx nodded her head, "Don't worry. It wasn't the first time for someone to criticize me about my eyes since I was Nightmare Moon's Reincarnation."

"Really? You're Nightmare Moon's Reincarnation?" Shiroi asked in shock. Nyx nodded her head. The former continued, "Hmm... You're very different than what I was told about the story. You seem... nice and gentle pony."

Nyx smiled, "I'm glad you like it. So, can we be friends? I would like to get to know about you."

Shiroi thought for the moment as she grew in concern and thoughts about making friend with Nyx. She then glanced at Lance who smiled at her. She smiled weakly before looked at Nyx, "Sure. I... I would like to get to know about you too. I just hope nothing bad about you when you got 'reborn'."

Nyx smiled, "Trust me. You're gonna like it."

Lance nodded his head, "Right. My treat."

Lance turned and headed to the counter as he ordered some ice-cream treats for his friends from Mr. and Mrs. Cakes.

As Lance sat down with his friends and Shiroi, they both chatted and laughed together. She told them about her adventures and her traveling family on going around the Equestria. They then told her about their long adventures which involved mostly Mane Six's Adventures, Cutie Mark Crusaders', Nyx's Story, Third Mystic War and Rainbow Rocks Event.

Shiroi smiled in impress, "Wow... That's very interesting of you all. All of you are nice and good, and especially Nyx. You're not really that bad."

Nyx smiled, "I'm glad to hear that too. And it was amazing of you to be an archaeologist."

"Actually... I preferred to be an artist than archaeologist. I love to sketch and draw everything on my drawing pad. It's my favorite hobby. I just hope that I can become one. It's what I really want."

"I'm sure you can. Besides; with friends to support you, you've got nothing to worry about."

"Well... I guess you're right about it. But thanks for the support."

Shiroi smiled and gave Nyx a hug. She hug the former back. Lance smiled in relief, along with Spike.

"Glad to see those two get along. I thought she's gonna against Nyx," Spike commented.

Lance smiled, "No worry, Spike. Those two get along well. Nothing bad can happen." He turned and looked at the sun setting down, "Well, we'd better get back home now. We wouldn't want to have our mom to be mad at us for being late again."

Spike groaned, "Yeah... Tell me something I don't know about. I wouldn't want to go through Twilight's Rage again. It's scaring me off so much."

"So, we'll see you tomorrow?" Nyx asked happily.

Shiroi smiled, "Of course, Nyx. I'm looking forward to know what kind of Cutie Marks you and your friends are hunting for. And of course, I would like to start my sketch on this place and the friends I have made."

"Trust us. You're gonna love it," Scootaloo commented happily.

Sweetie Belle nodded her head, "Even if we didn't get our Cutie Marks, we'd always have fun with each other. That's the best part."

"You said it, Sweetie Belle," Apple Bloom agreed, "Can't wait to start one tomorrow."

As Lance and his friends left the Sugarcube Corner, they departed. Shiroi headed straight home while Lance and his friends headed to Friendship Rainbow Kingdom in meeting up with their family members.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, they spotted Dragon Kick standing and waiting for them at the gate. Lance and his friends looked worry and concern as they approached to Dragon Kick. Dragoking looked upset and pain as he growled and moaned in upset.<p>

"Dragon Kick, what you're doing here?" Nyx asked in concern, "Is something wrong?"

Dragon Kick sighed in despair, "You're gonna have to see it for yourself. You're not gonna like it."

Lance and his friends looked worry and concern of what Dragon Kick had said. Dragon Kick took them to Friendship Rainbow Kingdom.

* * *

><p>They had arrived on the sleeping chamber. As Dragon Kick opened it; they saw Mane Six, their boyfriends and three members of Dragon Strike Force were sleeping on their beds. Several Quarantined Bubbles kept Twilight and her friends within. They all moaned painfully. Tao, Zecora, Tailtech and Icy were checking on Twilight and her friends.<p>

Lance and his friends quickly approached to their family members: Lance, Nyx and Spike headed to Twilight and Shadow Dragon while Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo checked on Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash.

Lance turned to Tao, "Grandfather, what happen? How did they get like this?"

"What's happening? Is it like disease or something?!" Spike asked in worry.

Tao sighed in concern as he nodded his head, "I'm afraid so. This disease is not like anything we have seen. This is the work of Dark Plague..." Lance, Spike and Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in shock and feared. He continued, "Dark Plague is very rare and dangerous disease. If anyone got caught with it, they will have the worse disease to deal with for two days. Then, they will have their strengths, magic and abilities weakened by it on third days. And above all, they will lose their memories on fourth day. And if they are not cured for next three days, then they will died."

Lance, Spike and Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped in shock and feared.

"How did they get that ill?!" Spike asked in worry.

Tailtech sighed, "If I'm not mistaken... It happen when Shadow Dragon and I went to Guildenstern's Lab for some investigation and scavenge. I remember what he said. He found some kind of orange liquid. He must have accidentally touch it before the glass broke and got contact with it. At first he was okay since last week, I thought it was just a feint. But I was wrong. And I didn't see it. I'm so stupid."

Icy sighed, "Don't blame yourself, Tailtech. It's not your fault."

Nyx quickly asked, "Is there anything we can do?! Is there any way to cure them?! Please tell us!"

Zecora sighed in defeat, "I'm afraid what you seek will not be an easy journey. The only one can cure your family's and friends' illness but it is very rare to find."

"Please tell us. We need to know it," Apple Bloom insisted.

"Not to mention, where can we find them?!" Scootaloo asked in worry.

"Yeah, I can't stand to see them like this," Sweetie Belle exclaimed in fear.

Zecora sighed, "As I had said before, what you seek will not be easy journey. There were eight items you require to make a cure for Dark Plague: **Courage Flame Orb, Purist Seashell, Night Flower, Poison Frog's Slime, Thunder Serpent's Scale, Venus Seed, Demon Wing **and **Dark Soul's Aura**. These are the most important items to perfect a cure. But they all can be found... from Demon Land..."

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked in shock.

Lance shook his head hard before spoke, "If that's the only place to get, then I'll go and get it."

"Absolutely not!" Tao exclaimed in denial, "It is too dangerous! I will not let any of you to go until further notices."

"But grandfather-!" Nyx was about to beg.

"No means no! I know all of you care for your family, but I will not put any of you at great risk. By tomorrow morning, I will have an audience with the Council to send some best warriors to Demon Land to retrieve it. Do you understand?!" Tao firmly stated. Lance and his friends sighed in defeat before they nodded their heads. He continued, "Good to hear it. For now, talk with them a while. But not too long. I feared the Dark Plague may infect others."

Lance and his friends sighed in upset as they all turned and headed in checking up with their family as they had some chats.

Apple Bloom approached to Applejack's Bubble, with both Granny Smith and Big Mac standing outside while looking at her.

"Sis... You're gonna be alright, right?" Apple Bloom asked in concern.

Applejack smiled weakly, "Now don't you worry about me, little filly. You'd better start worry about the Sweet Apple Acres. That's the important part."

"But-!"

"Apple Bloom, I really appreciate and happy to have you with me. I really am. Having you here means a lot to me. Be strong for me..."

"Applejack..." Apple Bloom sniffed in despair. Applejack smiled before coughed painfully. Both Granny Smith and Big Mac sniffed and sobbed in despair before hugged with each other.

Sweetie Belle touched on Rarity's bubble caused the latter to look at her.

"Are you alright, Sweetie Belle? I'm so sorry," Rarity apologized weakly.

Sweetie Belle shook her head while crying and sobbing, "No! You shouldn't apologize! You never done anything wrong. You never did. You never..."

"I'm afraid I did... I make you... pain and sad to see my like this. What kind of older sister am I to leave my sister behind with heavy burdens?"

"Don't say that! You'll be fine! I promised!"

Rarity shook her head, "Listen to me, Sweetie Belle. If I don't make it, I want you go with our parents and stay with them. I don't want you to take my job. You're not ready." Sweetie Belle was about to deny but Rarity spoke, "Promise me!"

Sweetie Belle sighed in defeat and upset before nodded her head. Rarity smiled weakly before coughed out loud.

Scootaloo approached to Rainbow Dash's bubble. Rainbow smiled and looked at Scootaloo.

"Hey squirt," Rainbow called calmly, "How're you doing?"

"How am I doing?! Not so well! I can't believe this is happening! I can't believe it!" Scootaloo exclaimed angrily before cried in pain and despair, "It's not fair. It's not fair!"

"Scoots, listen to me. There was nothing you can do about it," Rainbow said calmly. Scootaloo looked down in upset. She continued, "Listen, squirt; I want you to stick with my family. They'll look after you, just the way they did for me. And I want you do your best to find what you want, not what I want."

"Rainbow Dash..."

"Promise, Scootaloo. If anything goes wrong, go with my family. And don't do anything what I did. You're not ready. You need more time..."

Scootaloo sniffed painfully before nodded her head in agreement. Rainbow Dash smiled in relief before she sighed.

Lance, Nyx and Spike approached to Twilight's and Shadow Dragon's bubble.

"Mom... Dad... Are you alright?" Lance asked.

Twilight smiled, "We're okay... for now..."

Nyx sniffed, "Mommy, daddy; don't worry - Grandpa Tao said that he's gonna get help from the Council. He said that he's gonna send some warriors to Demon Land to get the items and save you."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "I figured my father would do something like this. Lance, Nyx and Spike; I need you all listen to me." Three of them looked at him. He continued, "If anything goes wrong with us, I want you all go with your grandfather and stay with him."

"What?! Why?! You're not gonna died! You're not gonna died!" Spike exclaimed in denial.

Nyx nodded her head in agreement and exclaimed, "Spike's right! It's not over! You'll be better! You'll be! Nothing can go wrong! Please don't said that!"

Twilight looked at Nyx, "Please; Spike and Nyx. Just do what your father had said, it's for your safety. And he's right. We won't... We won't be here if the cure won't be found in time."

"But mom-!" Nyx argued.

Shadow Dragon interrupted, "Nyx! Please... do as you were told. That same goes to you, Spike. I want you both followed Lance and Tao, no matter what. Can you do it?" Nyx and Spike sighed in defeat before they nodded their heads in agreement. He turned to Lance, "Lance... As their big brother, look after them. I want you do what you can to protect and care them at all cost."

Lance looked down before sighed in defeat, "I will, dad. I will."

Shadow Dragon smiled, "Good to hear. Protect our family and friends. That's the important job for you three to do."

Twilight sighed in relief, "All of you are good children. We're so proud to have you all with us. So no matter what happens, stick together and be there for each other. And always remember, we love you so much."

Lance, Nyx and Spike looked down for the moment before they sniffed and sobbed in tears and despair. They placed their right hooves and claw on the plastic bubbles for the moment while Shadow Dragon and Twilight did theirs as well.

Both Pinkie and Fluttershy smiled as they watched and seen what had happen.

Pinkie smiled, "So much things to do, but we end up losing ours. I can't believe this is happening."

"At least we have each other and especially our loved ones. I won't be alone and neither do any of our pals," Fluttershy said calmly.

"Yeah... I guess you're right," Pinkie nodded her head in understanding.

Fluttershy smiled in agreement, along with their sickened boyfriends and Dragon Strike Force members.

As Lance and his friends finished their talks with their relatives, Tao called them to leave Twilight and her friends to rest. Lance and his friends gave to Twilight and her friends a smile while the latter returned a smile to the former.

As soon as Lance and his friends left the room, Tao closed the sleeping chamber's door. He turned and looked at Lance and his friends.

"Rest assure, everyone. Everything will be fine. I promised," Tao said calmly and determinedly, "For now, go to sleep. I'll keep an eye on your family. But stay out of the troubles." Lance and his friends nodded their heads in understanding. Tao sighed, "Goodnight, everyone."

"Goodnight," Lance and his friends said softly.

Lance and his friends turned and headed straight to their own bed chambers for sleeping. During their walking through the corridor of doors, Lance gave a narrowed determined angered eyes. Nyx did had the same reaction as Lance. Spike noticed the looks as he had some suspects and knew he had same thoughts as theirs. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo noticed the looks as well. They then looked at each other before nodded their heads in agreement.

Five Ponies and a Dragon refused to do nothing about saving their family and friends' lives. They had to do it for their family and friends... Somehow...

_To Be Continued..._

Review _and Suggest..._

**References**:  
>1. <strong>Kouni<strong> was **Shiroi Bai's** original and first name but change it into a better and suitable one as well because she is based on **Namine (Kingdom Hearts Franchise)**.


	2. C1: The Quest Begins

**Chapter 1: The Quest Begins**

Pipsqueak, Twist, Dinky Doo and Babs Seed returned to their home for sleeping since it was very late night. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Jade Adventure remained behind at the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom for their family's health.

Inside the patient room which was located at third level of kingdom, the dressed radioactive suit Tao was putting the sickened patients into their bed gently while covering them with their blankets. He came to Shadow Dragon. He took a big sigh while looking at his son. He gently pat on Shadow Dragon's spiky mane.

Seeing his son sickened reminds his early memory. Tao remembered of how his son caught a flu when he was a colt. Young Shadow Dragon was forced to stay home to get better. Tao kept on watching over his son while feeding him, helping him and caring him. Shadow Dragon was his special and important treasure as every father had for his own son or children.

As he said softly to his son 'goodnight' and prayed him to be well soon, Tao got up from Shadow Dragon's bed and left the room. He then removed his suit out and turned to Dragon Kick, Icy and Tailtech. Three of them nodded their heads in understanding of what Tao was asking. They were on watch-over duty.

Tao left three ponies behind as he headed to the stairs in checking on someone else...

* * *

><p>On the fourth floor, Tao came across the left sided corridor: Lance's bedroom. He found Laxtinct sleeping and lying down on the floor. He sighed in annoyance but decided not to wake or bother the latter.<p>

Tao opened the door slightly. He checked on the children. Lance was on his bed, Nyx slept together with her friends (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Jade Adventure) and Spike slept on his basket. He found them asleep quietly and soundly. He sighed in defeat and despair.

"I promised you all, children... Your family and friends will be fine. I'll do anything to make sure that they're fine. Hopefully... the Council send some help..."

Tao gently closed the door as he headed straight to Patient Chamber in checking up on them.

An hour had passed since Tao left the children's chamber, Lance opened his eyes. He slowly came down from his bed. He took a bag out from the bed's underneath. It has his flashlight, food supplies, wax, gears and diary. He even took Twin Dragon Swords. He was ready to journey to another area...

"Lance?" The gentle voice called. Lance yelped in shock and concern as he turned and looked at Nyx and her friends were awakened from their sleeps. She asked, "So you really want to go?"

Lance sighed and nodded his head, "I have to. I can't stand of doing nothing."

"What makes you say that? Tao said that help is on the way. All we've gotta do is wait," Spike said in concern and worry.

Lance shook his head, "Yeah... Even if they did, there's no guarantee if the Mystic Ponies did get back home safely with the medicine. My mother told me that the Demon Land has some kind of Dark Energy to affect both Equestria and Mystic Ponies. That land belongs to the Demons. Those monsters may tried to stop them from finding the ingredients."

"And you think you can handle it?" Apple Bloom asked in concern.

"You're crazy! There's no way you can handle it," Scootaloo exclaimed in concern.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "They're right! Going to Demon Land is suicide and dangerous! There's no telling what kind of danger you're facing!"

Lance stomped his right hoof down hard, "It's better than doing nothing! I've lost my mother now... But I'm not going to lose my only family now! I'm not letting my father or my new mother died! I'm not going through that pain again!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike were in shock and surprised by his intention. They looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement.

"If you think you're gonna stop me, try it," Lance said determinedly.

Nyx shook her head, "No, we're not. We're going with you. Right, everyone?"

Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike nodded their heads in agreement. They were willing to do anything to save their family and friends. They knew the risk and consequence of going to the Demon Land. There was less choice for them to do than doing nothing and watch theirs to died.

Shocked and concerned of their decision, Lance shook his head in denial, "No! I can't let you go with me! It's too dangerous! I'm not putting any of you at risk! I told you that I'm not going to lose my family!"

Nyx rammed on Lance's chest; making him yelped in pain. She spoke, "Look! You think you're the only one want a family to be cured! Spike and I want my mom and dad to be okay! Apple Bloom wants Applejack to be healthy, so as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo! Don't you dare say that you're not going to lose your family!"

Spike nodded his head in agreement, "Losing you means losing your own family. Is this what you want? Is this what Iris wanted?"

Lance thought for the moment before he sighed in defeat, "Fine... Just stick with me if we're gonna pull this off."

**"RIGHT!" **Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike exclaimed in agreement.

"So what should we do? What do we need?" Spike asked curiously, "Besides, travelling to Demon Land is no joke. We won't know how we get there or what we're dealing with..."

Nyx nodded her head, "We definitely need a map, list of items we have to get, a navigator and above of all: Demon Catalogs."

"Why do you need a 'cat' and a 'log'?" Scootaloo asked in confuse.

Apple Bloom whacked on Scootaloo's head, "No, you dodo! She meant 'catalog'. It means an 'information' and 'details'!"

Sweetie Belle nodded her head in agreement, "With the help of that, we could at least tried to avoid fighting the Demons. There's no telling how tough and dangerous they can be."

Everyone within the room gave some thoughts of who, how and what needed to be done to achieve their mission. Found an inspiration ideas, both Lance and Nyx smirked while looked at each other. They may have something or someone in their mind. They both told their friends of what they had in mind. Their friends smiled and nodded their heads in agreement.

Spike opened a door and took a peek on outside. He found Laxtinct sleeping on the floor, snoring like a pig. He turned to his friends before giving them a thumbs up.

Lance smiled in relief. He opened his wings out while allowing Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Jade Adventure on his back. Nyx grabbed Spike's claws. Both flying ponies flew out of the windows. They were on the mission...

On the Giant Shelter neared to Rainbow Friendship Kingdom, Dragoking was asleep until a flapping noise sounded on his ears. He came out and spotted two familiar Pegasi flying away from Rainbow Friendship Kingdom. He had his eyes narrowed in concern yet furious while growling softly.

* * *

><p>At Canterlot Castle's Library, a familiar blue Unicorn was working late again at his office. Spell Nexus was writing some reports about his latest research: <em>'Rainbow Power'<em> and_'Elements of Light and Darkness'_.

Ever since the Tirek Battle and Third Mystic War ended, Spell Nexus was intrigued by the research when Princess Celestia mentioned it to him. He requested her a permission to study and understand the Elements and Rainbow Power. Thus, she gave hers to him to do it. Spell Nexus spent his year in studying and researching on two important projects, and yet he found nothing about it.

As Spell Nexus continued studying and working on his research, he felt the wind blowing his mane. Some of his work were blown away. He quickly grabbed his works at once before they got blown away. As soon as he recovered them, he hidden them within his desk's drawer; feared of putting under the wrong-hoof.

Spell Nexus turned and headed to the corridors of Library, with his horn glowed bright as the sun. He suspected that the wind wouldn't able to blow his mane when windows were closed, unless there was someone...

As he checked on the first row, Spell Nexus looked on both sides in searching and finding someone or intruder while shined on them. Reaching to the end, he found something two missing books. He was in shock and concern.

"That's- Those were the Demon Nature Books! One was the Geography and Biology of Demon Land while another is Demon Encyclopedia," Spell Nexus said in fear and concern, "But why?! And who would want to know about the Demons?"

Spotted a small piece of paper on the shelf, he levitated it. He opened it as he read it. He looked shock yet surprise of it. He sighed in concern.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Nyx. Going to Demon Land is very dangerous place that nopony could dare to go." Spell Nexus gulped in concern, "Or... None has ever return and live to tell a tale..."

* * *

><p>At Zecora's Hut, she was humming gently as she was meditating calmly and quietly, though she sounded asleep. A door opened softly while the wind blew to her mane. She narrowed her closing eyes in suspicious yet concern like she knew someone was trying to invade.<p>

Instead of awakening and attack her enemies, Zecora remained calm while smiling. As the wind slowly died down while the door closed, she opened her eyes. She looked at her drawer. She found something missing: list of eight items from Demon Land. She then glanced at the door. She took a deep breath before released it calmly and gently...

"I pray you return safely home; Lance, Nyx, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Jade Adventrue and Shiroi Bai," Zecora said calmly, "The journey you take shall test your might, wisdom, courage and decision. Luck I give to you, my little friends..."

* * *

><p>Neared and cornered to Ponyville's entrance was Shiroi Bai's newly home. She and her whole family were asleep. On the second level was her own room. Hers was pure white yet clean and clear environment. Her room was filled with her bed, a drawer, book and drawing tool shelves, the dressing closet and the portrait. Shiroi was asleep on her own bed.<p>

**_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! _**Shiroi moaned and mumbled in annoyance as she slowly got up and turned to the window. She gasped in shock.

"Lance?" Shiroi asked in shock when she saw the flying Lance neared to the window. She headed to it and opened it, "What are you doing here? Do you know what time is it?"

Lance sighed, "I know... But I need your help."

Surprise and shock of what he said, Shiroi had her eyes narrowed in determined yet concern. As Lance held his hoof up, Shiroi took his. He lifted both her shoulder as he flew straight down. They both landed gently. She then met up with Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike.

_Why they were up late? Why were they doing here? Something important? Or something bad has happen?_ Shiroi thought in shock and concern yet calm.

Lance explained the situation to her of why he and his friends sought her out. What they request was shocking and scaring her up, almost giving her a heart attack. Lance and his friends looked concern and worry of her expression and answer.

"Will you help us?" Lance asked calmly.

Shiroi sighed while shaking her head, "I can't." Lance and his friends were in shock and concern. She continued, "I already told you before. The Demon Land is too dangerous to go! Even you were all brave and strong, you won't return home safely. I'm sorry."

"Please... This isn't for us," Nyx begged and pleaded in concern while looking at Shiroi, "What if the Mystic Ponies won't help us? What if they died when they traveled to that Demon Land? What if... our parents died before they could get the items? Please... Please, help us... You're our only hope..."

"Nyx..." Shiroi said in shock yet concern and pity while having her eyes narrowed in shame.

Spike sighed, "Look, we get it. If you won't do it, then we'll go our own. Our family needs us. And we're not letting them down. We're not going to let them died."

"Yeah," Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded their heads determinedly.

Lance approached Shiroi while placing his hoof on her right shoulder, "Look... We're not going to force you. We asked you because you have navigation and knowledge of Demon Land. But it's okay. So go to bed. We'll handle it."

Lance and his friends turned to the front as they carried their bags up. They were preparing to head off for their quest and journey.

Touched by Lance and his friends' dedication and caring, Shiroi took a deep breath and spoke humbly, "If you're going, then I'm going too." They turned and looked at her. She continued, "I understand now. And... I know what it feels like losing someone you cared. I'll help you to find the items."

"Shiroi..." Lance said in shock and surprise.

Shiroi smiled, "So what are we waiting for? Let's go to Demon Land and get the items. Hopefully I don't become a damsel in distress."

Lance and his friends laughed in amusement of what Shiroi had said. Shiroi levitated some of important items such as drawing pad, pencil, makeup items and travelling gears into her yellowish bag. They were ready to travel to the Demon Land...

* * *

><p>As the sun rose and shined through the window, Laxtinct yawned wildly as he stretched himself out. Tao approached to the children's bed chamber while magically levitating the plates of sandwiches, soups and pancakes.<p>

"I see you have awaken from your sleep," Tao said sarcastically, "The next time you're on the job, ask someone else to take over. At least Burnblast and Lightningblade did the better job than you are."

Laxtinct groaned in annoyance as he mimicked Tao's last sentence, "At least Burnblast and Lightningblade did the better job than you are. Please... I can do the night watch."

Tao knocked the door gently before opened it, "Children... I'm here. I've brough your break-!"

Tao gasped in shock as he found the chamber empty. No sign of children or Spike...

"What- What just happen?" Laxtinct asked in shock and concern.

Tao looked shock and concern as he spoke, "They're heading to the Demon Land. This is not good..."

Laxtinct looked concern and scared of what Tao had said. Things were about to turn into worse or better...

* * *

><p>Lance and his friends spent a long day in traveling and reaching to the Demon Land. They used the train in travelling to the Southern City Appleloosa. With the help of Beaburn, they traveled to the Macintosh Hills. Upon arriving to the area, the carriage bus dropped them. They then traveled through the dangerous and uninhabited Badlands. As they continued passing through some rocky area, they climbed up to the top of mountain.<p>

The sun nearly sets, Lance and his friends reached to the top and edge platform of mountain. They stood before the largest black land which was scarred, dark, deadly and demonic barren wasteland. Its atmosphere and clouds were darker yellowish-crimson mixed. There was very little light to shine on the land. There was not a sign of living creatures in the area. Its greens were not seen or burnt and torn apart. Its water was very little or another barren wasteland. Its nature was darker yet scarred and damaged-like death...

"Is this it?" Apple Bloom gulped in fear and concern.

Shiroi nodded her head calmly yet scared, "Yes... This is it. The Demon Land: home of all Demons and Monsters only."

"Wow... This is even scary than hearing some story about it," Scootaloo said in fear.

Sweetie Belle nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah... I just hope we can get out of here in time. And hopefully, we can find the items somewhere nearby.."

Showing his brave and determined eyes, Lance spoke determinedly yet calmly and firmly, "Don't worry, we will. Let's go. Time is wasting..."

"No kidding," Jade agreed. She looked up and stared at the sky, seeing a small hint of sun setting down, "We'd better get going. Sun is setting. We need a place to sleep."

Lance and some of his friends climbed down the mountain, Nyx and Spike remained on the top of mountain. Nyx was staring and looking at the atmosphere and landscape like she was being reminded of something else...

"It's like... I've been here before in my life... But Where? When?" Nyx asked in concern and scared, "How did I know this place?"

"Nyx? You okay?" Spike asked in concern.

Nyx shook her head gently before turned to Spike. She smiled gently and calmly, "Nothing's wrong. I'm just imagining things. Come on. Let's get going."

As Nyx moved out, Spike remained still while looking at her. He suspected that Nyx was acting strange when it involved 'Demon Land' but chose not to open some discussion. He then followed her, climbing down the mountain.

* * *

><p>At the Mystic Jade Palace, Tao was running through the corridor of long hall. He was heading straight to the Meeting Chamber where it was guarded by two Mystic Guards. They blocked his way from entering the area.<p>

"Let me in!" Tao exclaimed in fear and concern, "I must speak with the Council! This is urgent and important! They have to help me now! The children need the help! I won't let anything happen to them!"

Mystic Guards were shock of what Tao had said. They had never seen him so serious and worry since the last hundred years Shadow Dragon disappeared from the public's eyes. They let him in at once. As he entered, Tao had to do what he can to convince and beg the Mystic Council to send some help and units to the Demon Land to get the eight items and rescued the children before worse could happen...

* * *

><p>Evening was neared. Lance and his friends continued walking and travelling across the Demon Land. They were searching and looking for an open and secured area or a sheltered. Spotted a cave in front of them, they quickly entered the area at once.<p>

Lance turned to his friends, "We're gonna camp and sleep here."

**"YEAH! CAMPING TIME!"** Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered happily and wildly.

Spike yelped in concern as he quickly shushed, "Keep it down, will ya?! What if there's a monster or demon?! We could be dead!"

"Chillax Spike," Jade scoffed, "You've got two Mystic Ponies and an Alicorn to protect you. What worst could happen?"

As Lance and Shiroi gathered some woods from the deep inside, they put them together. Shiroi launched her magical spark on them. It lighted the fire. It glowed brightly yet barely enough to give a heat or light.

"I'll go and get some woods from the Dead Forest," Lance said seriously.

Everyone gasped in shock and concern of what Lance had said.

"Hello? Didn't you see how scary and creepy Demon Land is?!" Scootaloo asked frantically.

Lance sighed in annoyance, "Don't worry, Scootaloo. I won't be long. Spike and Shiroi will look after you all." He turned and glared at Nyx, "And no funny business, Nyx. You know how irritated and angry I get when you do that."

Nyx sighed in annoyance, "Fine. No funny business. I won't do something like that."

"Good. I'll be going." Lance turned to Shiroi, "Take care of them."

Shiroi nodded her head, "I will."

Lance smiled. He turned and ran off to the forest in finding more woods while leaving Nyx and her friends remained behind.

* * *

><p>As the night rose, Shiroi kept her eyes on the young fillies and dragon. She drew a sketch on Ponyville she imagined and thought of. Four Cutie Mark Crusaders took a glance on her work. They remarked and commented happily about it.<p>

Nyx was looking at the moon while having some thoughts of her own. Spike approached from behind. He sat besides with her.

"Wanna talk about something?" Spike asked in concern. Nyx remained silent and quiet. He gave her a stern look, "You know I'll keep on asking if you don't talk."

Nyx sighed, "When I heard 'Demon Land', it's like... I know that place. When I came to here, I felt like I've been here before. But... I don't know why I have these feelings. And I don't know why I can't remember of been here before. Feel like... there's something more to me than meets the eye..."

Concern of his little sister's mind, Spike hissed in concern as he was having some idea to help her. He smiled as he had an idea.

Spike patted on her back gently and spoke calmly, "Well... I can't say that you actually have another life before like the second Nightmare Moon." He shook his head gently, "But whatever it was, just don't let it bother you. The important thing is you have everyone including Twilight and Shadow Dragon be there for you. That's all it matters."

Having some thoughts of what Spike had said, Nyx smiled, "Yeah... I guess you're right. I've got nothing to worry about. That's just the past. Thanks..."

"Anything for my sister," Spike said proudly.

**_SWOOP!_** Both Spike and Nyx heard of flapping and swooping sound like some creatures were flying around the area. There wasn't supposed to be any sign of living creatures, unless...

Appeared thirteen humanoid creatures with large bat wings dressed in black ninja robe-like and masks before Spike and Nyx. The latter both screamed in fear as they quickly ran away from them . They stayed close with their remaining friends. The mysterious creatures slowly descended and landed on the caves as they approached slowly to their preys.

"What- What are they?!" Apple Bloom asked frantically.

Shiroi gulped in fear, "Hunter Bats... They're the flying hunters. They scour on sky while looking for foods. And it meant us."

"Thanks for the obvious about it," Jade sarcastically commented.

Thirteen Hunter Bats surrounded Nyx and her friends as they raised their claws up; readied to hunt and kill them down. Nyx and her friends were in shock and scared of what they were going to do. The Hunter Bats were not like what creatures and adventures they had faced, not even Mane Six's adventures could prepare them for this. They nearly resembled Dark Mystic Ponies.

Seeing her newly friends were frightened by Hunter Bats' appearance, Shiroi looked concern and scared of what she can do. She was afraid as the children were. She shook her head hard. She narrowed her eyes in determined as she remembered her promise to Lance...

As her horn glowed brightly, Shiroi turned and glared at Thirteen Hunter Bats, "Back you devils! **_Blind Light!_**" She launched her glaring light in blinding the Hunter Bats. She charged in and rammed three of them out of the caves. She turned to Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike, "Run! Run! I'll hold them off!"

As Shiroi battled her enemies with the help of her **_Blind Light_** and **_Hikari Strike_**, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike quickly took their chance in escaping. On the outside of the cave, they watched and hoped Shiroi escaped.

Instead of escaping, Shiroi continued blasting her **_Blind Light_** and **_Hikari Strike_** at the Hunter Bats. Two to three of them were hit by the attacks. The rest charged in and attacked her. The fourth one stroke his claw on her face. She pushed back. The fifth and sixth slashed her back hard. The seventh pushed her to the ground hard.

Shiroi moaned painfully. Eight, ninth and tenth Hunter Bats struck their claws on her, but she dodged them quickly before blasted her Hikari Strike on their faces. She then blasted her Blind Light of the last three. They quickly flew up high, followed by their ten remains. They flew up high; readied to fight with their preys.

As Shiroi was about to fire her **_Blind Light_**, first two Hunter Bats flew and slammed her to the ground hard. The remains charged in and attacked her hard and quickly while scratching and striking her down hard and quick.

Feared for her safety, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike turned and looked at each other. They nodded their heads in agreement. They faced many dangers before in their lives. They even involved in Third Mystic War. They yelled and screamed wildly and crazily. They all charged in and battled the Hunter Bats. They jumped and slammed the latter to the ground hard. Shiroi quickly launched her _**Hikari Strike**_ on three of them hard.

Shiroi got up and saw what she was seeing. She was not pleased, "I thought I told you to run away!"

"No offense! No one's running away unless all group is together," Nyx exclaimed determinedly before she launched her _**Lunar Strike Blast**_ at the fifth Hunter Bat.

Apple Bloom nodded while bashing and knocking on the sixth Hunter Bat's head, "Yeah! We stick together! No one gets left behind!"

**"YEAH!"** The remaining of Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike exclaimed determinedly while battling with the Hunter Bats.

Shiroi sighed in annoyance but smiled in relief. She understood why the kids were good and special. She got up and fired her Hikari Strikes at three of them who dodged the attacks. They quickly charged and attacked her. She dodged and avoided theirs while firing her Hikari Strike at them.

Spike fired his **_Dragon Flame_** at two more of them who blocked the attacks. Nyx fired her**_Lunar Strike Blast_** at three of them while combated her enemies with her martial art skills. Using her martial art skills, Jade gought against another three group. Scootaloo rode her scooter in letting two more Hunter Bats chasing and pursuing her. Sweetie Belle levitated Apple Bloom in charging straight at them. Upon approaching them, Apple Bloom turned and gave them a hard bucking kicks for few times.

As Nyx and her friends fought bravely and determinedly against thirteen Hunter Bats, the latter proved to be strong and tough to be beaten down. Their remaining were seven of them. They panted in exhaustion and tired from battling. The predatory Hunter Bats armed themselves in ready to attack their preys.

As the first one jumped and ready to pounce Nyx and her friends, he had his chest slashed and cut before falling to the ground. Before the second and third could do anything, they got their chests stabbed and struck by the blades. They then were pushed to the ground hard.

Lance stood before four Hunter Bats as he readied to fight and battle them. The first one charged in and struck his claws on the Lance for five times. Lance blocked them before kicked the demon bat's face hard and stomp it to the ground. Second and third one charged in They both swung their claws at him but he dodged and hovered on the middle. He landed on the ground before kicked their legs hard. He quickly got up and grabbed the swords from the last two. He struck them on the Hunter Bats' stomachs hard.

Lance turned to the last one as he prepared to face against it. Hunter Bat charged in, Lance clenched his Twin Dragon Swords in ready to attack. As the demon was closed to him, the pony pass through it while slashing his blades on the stomach hard. The Hunter Bat fell to the ground hard while losing much of bloods. Lance sheathed his swords as he turned and approached to his friends.

"Is everyone alright? Are you all hurt?" Lance asked in concern.

"No. We're fine. You came just in perfect time or we would have been gone," Shiroi said calmly.

"We could have," Jade smirked, "if Shiroi hadn't stop and face the Demons!"

"Yeah! You should see what Shiroi did! She's like a second Fluttershy," Apple Bloom exclaimed happily.

"Yeah! Even though she's afraid of Demons," Scootaloo commented, "she jumped in and fired her magic at them!"

"That was brave of you," Sweetie Belle commented.

Shiroi giggled nervously while blushed in embarrassment, "No... Not really. I did what I have to protect you all from danger. These guys are not very easy to deal with."

"Yeah... I know what you mean," Spike nodded his head in understanding.

Nyx jumped and hugged Lance tightly, "And not only that, we joined the battlefield to help her. We didn't want to lose our friend."

Lance hugged her, "Yeah, I know what you mean." He turned and glanced at the Demons, "We'd better get inside the cave. More will come soon."

Nyx nodded her head, "You're right, Lance. We'd better get up early in the morning and leave this place. We have to get eight items and get out of here. I don't want to know what else store in the Demon Land. And I get the feeling... this is just the starting..."

What Nyx and Lance had said made their friends worry and scared. They nodded their heads in agreement and understanding. Nyx and their friends quickly headed and entered the cave for eating their dinner before getting to their sleeps. They knew that once they entered into a dark and scary area while met their first encounter... may began their dangerous adventure. There was no turning back...

_To Be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**References:**  
>1. Originally, the fight was meant for Nyx and her friends to run away from some thug Demons when they rescued the animals before Lance came and rescued them with his magic of switching their strengths to weakness of being blinded by the lights while turned into stones like trolls. It was similar as <strong><em>JusSonic's Road to the End<em>** Chapter 2's Fighting Scene. But I changed it because of Lance is a warrior, not a magician or sorcerer.

2. This referenced to**_ Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring's_** Fighting with Nazgul or Ringwraiths.


	3. C2: The Mysterious Zelda

**Chapter 2: The Mysterious Zelda**

During the night time, Lance and his friends had survived the attacks from Hunter Bats. They were taking a long nap and sleep from their horrible experience.

A Hunter Bat, the survived one from its party, flew straight to the long and demonic scary tower-like while its top part of building had a bat wings-like. As it flew, it landed on the platform. It then entered the entrance. In rush, it passed through the hallway of Dark Halls. It then headed to the middle. It flew up through the long tube to the top.

After passing through the long tube, the Hunter Bat landed on the ground. It then looked up and saw the blackish humanoid bat with three spiky hairs with huge wings worn a loincloth who was sleeping on his large and big chair. The Hunter Bat approached to him as it reported to him about the situation.

Upon hearing it, the humanoid demon bat opened his eyes. He screeched in anger as he got up from his bed. He turned and glared at the Hunter Bat.

Hunter Bat bowed and begged in fear, "Forgive me for bringing troubling news, Lord Hsi Wu! I did my best! Honest! We all did!"

Hsi Wu hissed in anger, "Get out! Go and find more about these ponies! No failures!"

Hunter Bat nodded his head, "Yes, sir!"

Hunter Bat got up and quickly jumped into the long tube. The last thing it wanted was angered its master for more failures.

Hsi Wu got off from his bed. He took his grayish hooded coat as he dressed it up. He clapped his claws hard as the room turned into dark. His eyes glowed in dark crimson. Seven transparent yet spiritual mysterious hooded figures appeared before Hsi Wu.

The first one spoke darkly yet calmly and firmly, "What is it, Hsi Wu? Do you have any idea of what time is it?"

Hsi Wu nodded his head slowly, "Forgive me for disturbing your slumbers, my brothers and sisters. I have... unexpected reports from one of my hunters. This involved of someone we know of..."

The mysterious hooded figures looked at each other while chatted and muttered of what Hsi Wu had said.

The first hooded figure remained calm yet firm as he questioned, "Explain..."

Hsi Wu nodded his head as he explained of what he had found and learned from his minions. Seven of them looked shock and surprised beneath their hoods. They chatted and muttered in concern while leaving both of them remained calm, firm yet serious. They all shown their glaring yet glowing dark crimson eyes. They were not pleased of it...

* * *

><p>In the early morning at Friendship Rainbow Castle, Tao was standing with Mighty Heart, Laxtinct and Icy before Dragon Kick, Tailtech, Burnblast, Lightningblade and 10 Mystic Soldiers. The latter were ready to move out due to the Mystic Council agreed with Tao's proposal.<p>

Tao passed the map to Dragon Kick, "I'm entrusting you to get not only the eight items, but also the children. Be sure they returned home safely..."

Dragon Kick nodded his head, "Don't worry, uncle. I'll bring the children back safety. I hope Jade is safe..."

Burnblast nudged Dragon Kick's left shoulder, "Chillax, D.K. She'll be fine. She's a tough girl. She can handle everything."

Mighty Heart sighed, "That's what I'm worry about the most. I hope Lance take care of her."

Tailtech nodded, "Don't worry, guys. Leave the track to me." He took a small device: box with a small screen with red dots. He explained, "I put a small tracker on Jade's head. Easy to track and found her."

"Then, we'd better get going," Lightningblade said, "There's no telling what those children are getting into."

Dragon Kick nodded his head, "Let's go now."

Dragon Kick and his rescue team turned and headed off at once while leaving Tao, Mighty Heart, Laxtinct and Icy behind at the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom.

Mighty Heart turned to Tao, "Do you think we should tell their family about it?"

Tao shook his head, "No... The last thing I want is to make my son and his friends worry sick and sickened. And not only that, they would take a terrible risk in saving their children."

"I understand. I just hope Lance, Nyx, Spike and the rest are safe from harm," Mighty Heart said in concern.

"Me too..." Tao said in concern as well.

Tao, Mighty Heart, Icy and Laxtinct now were watching Dragon Kick and his Rescue Team in heading straight to the rising sun from the east. Laxtintc looked suspicious and concern as if he had forgotten about something.

"Laxtinct, what's wrong?" Icy asked in concern.

Laxtinct shrugged, "I can't help but to think... We're missing on something or someone else..."

* * *

><p>As the morning rose, Lance and his team woke up. They packed up their stuffs into their bags. They all headed off to their next destination. They were travelling across the large and long canyon called Canyon Dessert. They looked around of their surrounding as they hoped to find any item that was part of 'Eight Cure Ingredients'. And so far, they found nothing.<p>

However, most of Cutie Mark Crusaders looked thirsty and tired upon entering the canyon. Lance, Spike and Shiroi hated to admit that they too were thirsty and tired. They spent nearly two hours and a half in travelling across the canyon. Cutie Mark Crusaders complained and mumbled angrily and upset.

"I'm Thirsty! I need something to drink! I can't go on without a water! I need water!**WATER!** Can we stop and rest?!"

Nyx sighed in concern as she approached to her older stepbrother, "Lance, we need to rest now. I don't think we can make another move. We're just too tired." Felt dry and thirsty on her throat, she cleared her gently, "Not to mention, we're thirsty too..."

Spike sighed, "Nyx's got the point. I don't think we can make another step."

Hated to admit what his siblings and friends had said, Lance sighed, "Alright. We take a shade for our rest.'

Spotted a shade ahead of them, Lance led his friends and hid underneath a cave-like. They sat and laid down for their resting and relaxing. They took a deep breath of exhaustion.

"What are we gonna do?" Spike asked in concern.

Lance sighed, "I really don't know. We should have brought a bigger bottle. I didn't realize that travelling canyon could be very hot and tired."

"Hey. When you're travelling the canyon, you're bound to get tired when you're trying to find a way outta here," Nyx remarked in amusement. She giggled, "It's kinda funny."

Shiroi giggled, "Nyx's right. It is funny."

Apple Bloom groaned, "It won't be funny if I don't get a drink."

"Yeah... I'm so thirsty. I can't believe we drank the whole bottle in crossing the canyon," Sweetie Belle complained.

"Somehow... I really wish I could have a big water for us to drink," Scootaloo wished unhappily.

Jade gasped in shock and surprise. She got up from the floor and pointed in front of her, "Well, guess what?! We've got our dream come true! LOOK!"

Lance and his friends got up and looked at where Jade was pointing. In front of them was a large lake. They were in shock yet surprise and relief of what they were seeing. Was it real or hallucination? Only one way for them to do...

Lance and his friends charged straight at the lake at once in hurry and excited. Upon reaching to their destination, they stopped at once. They looked and glanced at the lake. They all shown their happy yet excited looks, with their mouths wide-opened and theirs were drooling.

"Is this for real?" Apple Bloom asked in shock and surprise.

"It looks so... real!" Sweetie Belle squealed happily yet cutely.

"So, what are we waiting for?! Let's drink!" Scootaloo exclaimed happily.

Lance and his friends were about to take the sip of the water until...

"Do not drink the water!" The voice shouted to them. Lance and his friends looked up. They spotted a stranger standing on the large stone. The mysterious peach Unicorn with braided blond mane and tail dressed in her bluish armored with grayish plate and crimson heart symbol on it while had a covered white scarf-like for her face and turban for her head. She continued, "Looks can be deceived than you realized..."

"Who the heck are you?" Scootaloo demanded.

Nyx nudged Scootaloo's left shoulder, "Scootaloo! Don't be rude!" She turned and looked at the mysterious unicorn. She asked calmly, "Who... Who are you?"

"I am Zelda... You must not drink!" Zelda spoke in concern.

Sweetie Belle asked in concern, "Why? Why do you mean by that?"

"Yeah! Are you trying to steal our drinks?!" Jade demanded angrily.

**_BOOM!_** The ground shaken very hard as the lake puddled for few times like earthquake was shaking. Lance and his friends were in concern and scared. They slowly walked and moved away from the lake. As the ground shaken hard, the four-shaped jaws-like emerged from the sands.

**_SNAP!_** The jaws snapped together as it quickly emerged out from the sand. It revealed to be a giant greenish Venus Flytrap with several long tentacles: eight legs and four clawed tentacles weed-like while his head had a blooming flower-like hat. Lance and his friends gulped in concern and shock. The monster roared in anger at them. They screamed in fear of what they were seeing.

"That can't be good..." Spike said in fear.

Zelda jumped over and landed behind of Lance and his friends. She spoke, "The creature that stands before you is Shocktrap, a creature desired to trap and consume them within her poisonous and dangerous stomach acid from her head."

"That thing is a plant?! Her head is a stomach?!" Jade asked in shock before she groaned, "Just what I need: another biology."

"Forget that! Here she comes!" Scootaloo exclaimed in fear.

Shocktrap screeched wildly as she launched her countless tentacles at Lance and his friends who quickly dodged and split up at once. As Lance and his friends quickly ran away from the Shocktrap, she launched her claw right on Jade's back left-leg hard. Jade fell to the ground hard.

Jade gasped, **"HELP!"**

Scootaloo turned and groaned in anger. She took her scooter out and charged out, "Hey! Let go of her, freaking weed!"

With her might of flapping wings, Scootaloo rode her scooter right at Shocktrap's tentacle. Shocktrap screamed in pain as she let Jade go. As Scootaloo rode quickly, Shocktrap turned and launched four of her tentacles at her. Scootaloo was captured by her left hoof, her body and wings. Scootaloo screamed in fear as she was being dragged by Shocktrap.

Seeing Scootaloo was under attacked, Sweetie Belle levitated some rocks before throwing them at Shocktrap's face hard for few times. Apple Bloom charged in as she used blade-cutter in stabbing and injuring Shocktrap's four tentacles in letting Scootaloo out.

Angered by three fillies' attacks, Shocktrap swiped her elastic and long tentacle claw at three of them to the walls hard. Shocktrap was about to grab them. She was blasted and shot by her face and head for few times. She turned and glared at both Shiroi and Nyx who were firing their Unicorn Bursts at her. Shocktrap screeched in anger as she launched her claw right at Shiroi.

"Shiroi, look out!" Nyx exclaimed.

Nyx pushed Shiroi aside before she gotten into Shocktrap's grasp. Nyx screamed in fear and pain. Lance and his friends gasped in shock and worry. As Shocktrap raised her grasp up to her head, Nyx gasped in shock upon looking at her closing flower's petal. Shocktrap's bloom and revealed the poisonous crimson river.

**"HELP!"** Nyx screamed in fear.

"Hey! Get your vines off her, freak!" Spike exclaimed in anger.

Spike jumped on Lance's back. Lance flew up to the sky. Lance swiped his crimson sword on the claw tentacle. Spike quickly grabbed Nyx's hoof.

Shocktrap's blooming out as her smallest coils launched and grabbed Lance, Nyx and Spike hard. They screamed in fear. They were being dragging straight to her poisonous acid. Shiroi and her friends gasped in shock and fear. Shiroi launched her powerful **_Hikari Strike_** while the remaining Cutie Mark Crusaders picked and thrown the rocks at Shocktrap as hard as they can.

With no effect, Shocktrap dropped Lance, Nyx and Spike on her head. They screamed in fear and worry. As they were about to drop into Shocktrap's head, a magical dust-like appeared and lifted them up at once. It then moved and led them straight to the ground.

Shiroi and her friends hugged Lance and his siblings tightly and gently. They were in shock and surprise of the dust-like. They turned and spotted the dusts-like were heading straight to Zelda who opened her pocket, allowing them to enter and laid rest. They thanked her help.

Shock yet angered that her feasts escaped, Shocktrap roared in anger as she relentlessly struck and stroke her countless clawed-tentacles at Lance and his friends. They quickly moved back while avoiding and dodging the attacks. Shocktrap launched her clawed-tentacles at them. Zelda jumped over to the front as she summoned a yellowish force-field in blocking and deflecting them.

As Shocktrap continued attacking on Zelda's shield, it slowly had a crack.

"That can't be good!" Sweetie Belle said in fear.

"We've gotta do something or else we're so meal!" Scootaloo said in fear.

"Does he has a weakness?! Everything has a weakness, and even a plant," Apple Bloom said in worry.

"There is one, children," Zelda said calmly yet weakly, "Her head. Poison it with the blaze. It not only destroy her stomach, but her mind and heart as well."

"And how are we gonna do that, Wise Zelda?" Jade asked in annoyance.

Spike gasped in realization, "My Dragon Flame! I can burn it with mine!"

"Good thinking, Spike," Nyx said happily, "Now we've got the plans. We need a distraction."

Shiroi nodded her head, "Leave it to us. Nyx, you take Spike to finish the job. Don't attack until we've got her attention."

"Then, let's do it! We hold her until the right time! Everypony, it's now or never!" Lance exclaimed determinedly.

**"RIGHT!"** Everyone exclaimed wildly.

Spike jumped on Nyx's back. She flew straight up to the sky.

Noticed Nyx and Spike on the air, Shocktrap launched her clawed-tentacles at them both. Lance thrown his crimson sword on her tentacles hard and quick into pieces.

Despite the injuries, she regenerated her wounds into her completed tentacles. Shocktrap continued attacking and striking at Lance and his friends. She attacked Zelda's shield in protecting Cutie Mark Crusaders who made funny and crazy faces at him. Lance continued swinging and swiping his swords at them while Shiroi fired her **_Hikari Strike_** and **_Unicorn Bursts_** at them.

As both ponies and Shocktrap continued battling with each other hard and quick, Nyx and Spike were flying over her head as they were waiting for the chance to strike. As Shocktrap continued attacking her preys, her head's flower petal bloomed and opened widely. She was excited to feast her preys.

"Nyx, now!" Spike exclaimed.

Nyx smiled, **"HERE WE GO!"**

**"INCOMING!"** Spike yelled wildly.

As Nyx closed to Shocktrap's head, Spike took a deep breathe and fired his greenish **_Dragon Flame_** right on the monster's head. Nyx and Spike rode away quickly. As the flames ignited and burnt on her head, Shocktrap screeched and screamed in pain and fear.

As Nyx and Spike reunited with their friends, they watched together staring and looking at Shocktrap losing her petals, elastic weeds and greens as the fire continued burning and consuming the creature slowly yet painfully. As the creature was burnt alive, she slowly melted into mere yet watery greenish liquid. She was turned into a puddle as it continued bubbling.

Lance and his friends approached and took a glance on the puddle. They were shock yet surprise to see the very creature they defeated turned into a puddle. They cheered wildly while commented to each other that they had won the fight. Three Cutie Mark Crusaders hugged each other happily and wildly. Spike whistled wildly. Nyx and Jade jumped and gave the high-hoof to each other. Lance and Shiroi looked at each other while smiling.

As Lance and his stopped their celebration, they looked at each other as they knew what they needed to do. As they turned and about to thank Zelda, they found her... disappeared...

"Where did she go?" Spike asked in shock.

"Yeah... We want to thank her too," Apple Bloom said unhappily. Spotted a note and a box of water bottles on the ground, she picked the note up up, "Check it out. A note..."

Lance and his friends came and gathered around Apple Bloom as they read the note together:

_**'Have a drink...'**_

Lance and his friends took the bottles and had a sip of them. They sighed in relief of having a cold and good drinks.

Spike whistled, "At least, we don't have to worry about another crazy trapping plant again."

"Whoever she was, she did a good job," Jade smiled.

Scootaloo nodded, "If she hadn't told us about Shcoktrap, we would have been eaten up alive."

"And not to mention, she helped us to deal with that monster. Otherwise, we would have been eaten alive," Sweetie Belle smiled.

Apple Bloom nodded, "Couldn't agree more."

"We'd better get going. We should at least try to avoid any kinds of danger," Nyx suggested in concern.

Shiroi nodded, "Nyx's right. There will be more. We'd better get moving now."

"Alright, let's move," Lance ordered.

Lance and his friends packed their gears and bags up as they all marched and passed through the canyon for their next destination...

* * *

><p>An hour and half had passed since they traveled across the canyon, they all had arrived on the next location: Demon Jungle. Lance and his friends heard some angry, raged, wild and crazy roaring, screeching and crying echoed across the jungle. They even looked at the jungle's trees proved to be more scary yet darker and terrified. Demon Jungle was pure darker, wild and dangerous than any wild jungles. It was unlike any place they had been.<p>

Feeling exhausted and tired again, Lance and his friends took a rest under the shelter and shades of jungle trees. They sometimes chatted with each other. Cutie Mark Crusaders chatted about their next plans of what task they can do for their Cutie Marks. Shiroi took her time in sketching the area. Spike was sleeping on his bed. Lance and Nyx were looking at the map.

"How close are we to the ingredient?" Nyx asked curiously.

Lance looked at map, "Hmm... According to this map, we should be closed to the first ingredient: Venus Seed."

"According to this book I 'borrowed' from Spell Nexus, Venus Seed is known to be a powerful healing seed in removing any kind of stomachaches or been poisoned," Nyx read her Demon Biology Encyclopedia Book, "So, do we know where it was hiding?"

"Not really... The map said that Venus Seed can only be found from its original roots called Venus Demon Tree. And that mother tree is the source and roots of Demon Jungle."

"Is it bad?"

"Yeah... But as long we don't provoke any trees or damaged them, Venus Mother Tree won't go rampage and angered by it. She's kinda like a mother to this jungle," Lance explained calmly. He sighed in concern, "But... there's something else we have to be careful. This jungle was also protected by a tribe called Warthorc Tribe. And they were serving under a powerful yet youngest sibling of Demon Lords: Po Kong."

Nyx took her Demon Encyclopedia and read it, "Po Kong... The youngest Demon Lord of Nature. She controls the power of nature. And she was known to be 'A Hungry Demon' because she was known for searching and consuming her preys and feasts into her stomachs. And there's more. According to this legend; it is said that the more she eats, the stronger she gets."

"That's kinda weird," Lance said oddly yet concern.

Nyx nodded her head, "I know what you mean. But if we ever want to get Venus Seed, we have to avoid from fighting Po Kong."

"Yeah... You're right about one thing," Lance agreed.

Spike sniffed gently as he smelt a scent he was familiar with. He smiled as he got up from his sleep. He cheered and chirped happily as he headed off. Lance and his friends followed him at once. Upon reaching to the end, they spotted some diamonds on the ground.

"The diamonds? Why would they be here? That's weird..." Apple Bloom said in concern.

Spike scoffed, "Who cares! I'm hungry now!"

As Spike was about to touch the diamonds, Shiroi noticed something on the ground. She exclaimed angrily, "Spike, don't!"

With Spike touching the diamonds, the ground shaken quickly as he and his friends all fell into a giant hole at once. Upon landed on the ground hard, they all moaned and groaned painfully. They slowly got up. They then glared at the nervous and worried Spike.

"Thanks a lot, Spike," Apple Bloom sarcastically said.

Spike chuckled nervously a bit, "Sorry. I was hungry."

"Forget that! We'd better get out of here now!" Sweetie Belle said in fear.

"At least we don't have to worry about the monsters," Scootaloo smiled in relief.

Hearing a screeching noise, Lance and his friends looked up and found some blue humanoid yet demonic warthogs-like. They all dressed in their loincloths and having some strange marks or tattoo on their bodies. They were holding their spears at their intruders. Lance and his friends were in shock, concern and feared.

Jade gulped, "That can't be good..."

Lance and his friends nodded their heads in agreement as they were all captured and trapped by the Warthorcs...

* * *

><p>As Lance and his friends were trapped in the wooden cages, they had been brought and carried by the Warthorcs as they were heading straight to the strawed villages and giant demonic pyramid chair-like. Upon reaching to the destination, the Warthorcs Villagers were singing, dancing and cheering happily as they were celebrating their celebration or performing some kind of rituals.<p>

As the Warthorc Warriors placed Lance and his friends neared to another cage, the latter found some familiar trapped within another cage.

"Zelda?! Is that you?!" Apple Bloom asked in shock.

Zelda smiled beneath her scarf-like, "We meet again..."

"How did you end up get captured?!" Jade asked in shock.

Zelda sighed, "I was playing my song to harmonize the trees for allowing me to gain a fruit for my needs. I was knocked out by someone until I found myself captured here."

"That's bad," Sweetie Belle said in concern.

Scootaloo gulped in fear as she felt the ground shaking hard, "Yeah? Wait till you feel this. Something's coming!"

Lance and his friends felt the shaking as Scootaloo had. They heard the roaring noise. They turned to the front, they spotted Warthorcs bowed down to the ground before the pyramid. The pyramid was like more a chair than any pyramids they had seen.

They spotted a biggest yet largest and fattest greenish ogre-like with purple hair pinned with ribbon coming straight to the front. Lance and his friends gasped in shock and feared.

Warthorc dressed in white loincloth and worn a cape and feathered crown-like stood up. He was the chief of his tribe. He made announcement, "Warthorcs! Please welcome to our master! Our _Demon Lord of Nature_: Po Kong!"

Warthorcs cheered wildly and crazily. Lance and his friends were in shock and surprise of what they had heard.

"That thing is Po Kong?! Man, she's the biggest Demon Lord we ever seen!" Jade exclaimed in shock and worry.

Spike gulped, "This is bad. There's no way we can avoid that."

Po Kong sat on her throne chair-like. She glared at Warthorcs, "Well? Did you bring me my feasts? If you don't, then you all will be devoured!"

Warthorc squealed in fear, "No, my lady! We indeed did what you asked! We've brought the ponies before you! The real life one!"

Po Kong turned and glance at the ponies in cage. She smirked in relief yet joy, "Good... Bring them forth!"

Warthorcs brought the ponies before Po Kong. She smirked proudly as she raised her claw and grabbed the first cage: Nyx. As she opened it, she took the latter out. Nyx screamed in fear and worry while her friends and brothers screamed in worry for her.

Po Kong brought Nyx closed to her as the former was prepared, the latter screamed in fear, "Please don't eat me!"

"Huh," Po Kong gasped in shock as she stopped and moved Nyx away from her. She looked shock and surprise, "Could it be?!" She took Nyx closed to her as she sniffed on the latter. She departed and looked at Nyx being grasped, "It is! You've came back!"

"What?!" Nyx asked in shock.

"Give Aunt Po Kong a kiss!" Po Kong exclaimed happily.

Nyx yelped in shock as Po Kong gave the former a big lick for few times. Nyx felt disgusted as she exclaimed, "Eew! That's gross!"

Po Kong ignored Nyx's claim as she continued licking and 'kissing' Nyx. Warthorcs were distracted in staring and looking at their master's doing. Some were chatted happily while other cheered wildly. Zelda took her chance in shooting her magic in removing the locks on hers, and then her allies'.

As Po Kong continued licking Nyx's face for few times, the former stopped as she gave the latter a nuzzle. Po Kong spoke, "Oh my little niece... How I've missed you? You were my special pony I ever had! I love and treasure you as your father did!"

Lance and his friends including Nyx were in shock, "Fa-father?! What do you mean by that?!"

"Seriously? I'm shock. Hmm... It appears you've lost my memories. But no worries, Aunt Po Kong can tell you a story about it."

"I... I..." Nyx was stunned to speak. Noticed Lance and his friends escaped their prison while closing the door gently yet quietly, she knew they were planning something to rescue her. She cleared her throat as she smiled innocently and calmly, "So... Can you tell me about Demon Lords? I'm kinda curious of how much I'm related."

Po Kong smiled as she gave Nyx a gentle lick, "With pleasure, my dear. Let's begin of how your father and the rest became the Demon Lords, and the best of all: we're the rulers of Demon Land. And it would be great time to talk before we gone into your story."

Nyx giggled uneasily, "I can't wait..."

As Po Kong continued explaining her story about Demon Lords to Nyx, Lance and his team quickly avoided from being detected by the Warthorc Tribe. Upon reaching to the pyramid's back, they had the discussion and plans on rescuing Nyx and defeated Po Kong while finding the Venus Seed.

"So, how are we gonna find the Venus Seed while rescuing Nyx?" Apple Bloom asked in concern.

Scootaloo nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah... That monster is too big for you to handle. And there's no telling what else she can do?!"

Lance turned to his friends, "Apple Bloom, you lead your crusaders into the pyramid and find the Venus Seed. I had the feeling the Demon Mother Tree is inside. Leave Po Kong to me and Spike to handle. Zelda and Shiroi get Nyx away from her. Got it?"

Zelda looked surprise as she asked, "Do you truly trust me?"

Shiroi nodded, "If we didn't, we wouldn't be here. You were the one who saved us from Shocktrap's trap."

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Shiroi does have the point."

Spike gulped, "Do I have to?"

"You've got a better idea?" Lance asked.

Spike chuckled uneasily, "Nope. Not really."

"Then, let's do it. Whatever Po Kong knows about Nyx, I rather her be with us than them," Lance said calmly.

Shiroi nodded, "You're right. Nyx belongs to us. I don't know why and how she knows about Nyx."

Zelda cleared her throat, "Let's focus on saving your friend first."

Lance nodded, "Let's do it."

Lance, Spike, Zelda and Shiroi headed to the front while Cutie Mark Crusaders entered the pyramid. Their mission had begun.

As Po Kong continued telling Nyx about her time as Demon Lord before the creation of Equestria, both Lance and Spike were on top of the pyramid. Both Shiroi and Zelda were below yet neared to Po Kong's Throne Chair. Both team were ready to make a move.

As Po Kong gave Nyx a gentle nuzzle, both Lance and Spike jumped on Po Kong's head. Lance took both of his Twin Dragon Swords and slammed them on her head while Spike launched his Dragon Flame on her hairs. Feeling blades piercing her head while smelling something burning, Po Kong screamed and cried in anger and pain.

As Po Kong let go of Nyx, the latter fell straight down due to her wings being crushed barely. Shiroi used her levitation in levitating Nyx and gently put her down. Zelda smiled.

As Po Kong cried in anger, she scratched her hair hard in removing leaches or fleas on her head. Both Lance and Spike screamed in fear while holding Po Kong's string of hairs. Seeing her hand approaching to scratch, Lance charged and gotten Spike on his back. Lance flapped his wings and flew to the sky. He and Spike stood before Po Kong.

Po Kong snarled in anger, "You! You were the one who attacked me?!"

Spike stuck his tongue out at Po Kong, "Yeah! You've got the problem with that?!"

"Come and get us if you can. We beaten Shocktrap! Beating you would be piece of cake," Lance taunted.

Po Kong roared in anger, "You destroyed my beloved pet?! I will devour you both!"

With Spike grabbed on his stepbrother's neck tight, Lance turned and and flew straight off before they both got captured. Po Kong got off from her seat and went after them both at once. They were heading straight to another part of Demon Jungle.

Warthorcs looked confuse and shock of what they were seeing. They turned to the front. They spotted two Unicorns and Alicorn standing on the throne seats. Warthorc Tribe roared and cried in anger.

"You?! How dare you assault our _Demon Lord of Nature_?! And you dare kidnap our precious_Princess of Demon_?!" Warthorc Chief demanded angrily. Both Nyx and Shiroi looked confuse and concern of what they heard. Zelda remained silent while showing her concern yet serious eyes. He continued, "None of you will gets away! **ATTACK!**"

Warthorc Tribe roared angrily and wildly as they all charged straight at Nyx, Shiroi and Zelda. Both young ponies looked confuse and worry of what Warthorc Chief had said.

"Did he call me _Princess of Demon_?" Nyx asked in shock.

Shiroi nodded her head, "I'm afraid he did. But why?"

Zelda armed with her Light Rapier, "Find out later. For now, we fight and deal with our enemies first! We have to bind Apple Bloom and her friends more time to find the Venus Seed!"

"She's right. We'd better deal with them now," Shiroi nodded her head as she readied to fight.

Nyx armed herself, "Alright. I'm in too!"

As the Warthorc Tribe climbed on the stairs while charging at three ladies, both sides battled with each other hard and quick. Warthorc Tribe Warriors battled, fought, stroke, thrust and swung their spears, swords and shields at their enemies while three of them blocked and dodged the attacks. Zelda swung her Light Rapier in battle and attack her enemies. Shiroi launched her **_Blind _**before firing her **_Hikari Strike_** and **_Unicorn Bursts_** at them. Nyx dodged and avoided the attacks by rolling over, dodging and flying over while firing her **_Unicorn Bursts_**, **_Lunar Shots _**and **_Black Night Beam_** at her enemies.

* * *

><p>Within the pyramid, Cutie Mark Crusaders continued walking while looking around of their surroundings in search of the Venus Seed. They even had to avoid from falling on the traps. The first trap they encountered was the floor trap of thorns, second trap was arrows from the wall, third trap was pouring water in chamber, fourth trap was rock sliding and finally was running away from the attacking stone Demon Statues.<p>

Cutie Mark Crusaders had managed to escape them. They all had arrived on the last yet deep chamber of pyramid.

They encountered a large and giant yet nurtured and beautiful tree with thousand roots in touching and connecting through the pyramid's walls.

"Is it me or does the tree look healthy and good?" Apple Bloom asked curiously.

Scootaloo gulped, "It's not just you, Apple Bloom."

Jade gasped as she pointed up, "Look! The Venus Seed!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders looked up and stared at the tree. They spotted some light greenish walnut-like attached to the Venus Mother Tree.

Sweetie Belle approached to the Venus Mother Tree as she was about to climb. The tree launched its vines in pushing her away yet hard from it. Her friends helped her up.

Sweetie Belle shook her head, "I'm okay. I guess the Venus Mother Tree wanted us get close to it."

"So, how are we gonna do that?!" Jade asked in concern.

Cutie Mark Crusaders hummed softly yet gently in figuring out how they get the Venus Seed without provoking the Venus Mother Tree. Apple Bloom gasped in realization as she recalled Zelda's statement about it.

Zelda explained, "I was playing my song to harmonize the trees for allowing me to gain a fruit for my needs."

"Song! If we play the song calmly, we can get the Venus Seed." Apple Bloom said.

Scootaloo looked concern as she asked, "How? I don't know any song to play. And you sure Zelda's music works?"

Jade nodded, "I'm not really the best in singing."

Sweetie Belle smiled, "I'll do it. Hopefully, it likes my song. And let's hope Zelda's plan works,"

Sweetie Belle stood before the Venus Mother Tree as she sang.

Sweetie Belle: _There is no Light,  
>No Light without its Darkness.<br>Each restless heart beats so painfully.  
>When you come, and I am healed with love<br>Sometimes I think I glimpse eternity..._

Venus Mother Tree made a soft yet gentle growling sound before sighed happily. Cutie Mark Crusaders looked shock and surprise by the tree's reaction. Sweetie Belle smiled as she continued.

Sweetie Belle: _You Give Me Hope  
>So I can stand on mountains<br>You Give Me Hope  
>To walk on stormy sea.<br>I am strong, when I'm on your shoulders,  
>You Give Me Hope, To more than I can be...<em>

Venus Mother Tree sighed happily. It used its wine in taking the Venus Seed down. It gave the seed to Sweetie Belle. As she took it, she smiled at Venus Mother Tree.

"Thank you," Sweetie Belle thanked. Demon Mother Tree made a happy sound. She turned to her friends, "Come on. Let's get going!"

"Right! Hopefully they're okay," Apple Bloom smiled.

* * *

><p>At the outside of Pyramid, all of Warthorc Tribe were defeated and knocked out on the ground and pyramid's stairs. Shiroi, Nyx and Zelda panted while sitting down on the ground floor of pyramid. They were tired from the battling. They all spotted the Warthorc Chief standing still while holding his sword.<p>

Warthorc Chief charged in as he swung his sword against Zelda who dodged and avoided the attacks quickly yet swiftly. Each time she dodged, she punched and knocked his head, body and legs hard for few times. As Warthorc Chief was about to slam his sword, Zelda levitated him and thrown him down the stairs.

Warthorc Chief panted and squealed in anger and upset as he got up. He armed himself with his sword in ready to fight. He charged up the stairs.

"You're not going to win without the fight! So die!" Warthorc Chief exclaimed angrily.

As Warthorc Chief was about to swing his sword, Zelda played her lyre gently and calmly. Both Shiroi and Nyx looked confuse as they wondered what Zelda was doing.

As Zelda continued playing her lyre, the song lyrics and sounds slowly heading and touching the Warthorc Chief's ears. He yelped in shock and surprise as he listened to the music. It played harmonically, gently and happily made the chief smile happily. He slowly laid down on the ground before he snored happily.

"What just happen?" Nyx asked in shock.

Zelda turned and smiled beneath her scarf, "That is the Song of Peace. It calm my enemies down to their slumber. With most of Warthorc Tribe dealt with, we have nothing to worry about."

Shiroi sighed, "At least, we're safe. I just hope Lance and Spike are okay."

Nyx smiled while patted Shiroi's back, "Don't worry, Shiroi. Both of them will be back. They're tough. There's no way they can beaten easily by a Demon Lord."

"Let's hope so," Zelda nodded her head as she sat gently on the ground. She gently had her back legs crossed while having her front hooves touched each other. She sighed, _"Battling with Demon Lord of Nature will not be easy. I hope the boys are able to know what they should do."_

Shiroi and Nyx looked at Zelda. They looked confuse and worry of what she had said. They turned and looked at the forest as they prayed and hoped that Lance and Spike were okay.

* * *

><p>At the part of Demon Forest, Po Kong continued looking and searching for her enemies while roaring in anger. Lance and Spike appeared from her back. They both charged in, with Lance wielding his swords and Spike's Dragon Flame readied. Spike fired his Dragon Flame on her hair. She screamed in fear as she turned and glared at her enemies. Lance made <strong><em>Xross Dragon Marks<em>** on her face hard, causing her to fall to the ground hard.

"You'd think we can win?" Spike asked in concern.

Po Kong roared in anger as she slowly got up from the ground. Lance gulped in concern, "I guess not..."

Po Kong roared, "All of you will PAY!"

Po Kong turned and grabbed trees as she ate them one-by-one. Both Lance and Spike looked shock and concern of what they were seeing.

"Am I seeing this?! Po Kong was supposed to fight with us, not eating!" Spike said in concern.

Lance gasped in realization, "If I guess correctly; the more Po Kong eats, the stringer she gets!"

As soon as all trees in one area cleared, Po Kong gave a loud belch and burp across the land. Both Spike and Lance were in shock and concern.

"I guess she's ready!" Spike exclaimed in fear.

Lance groaned, "Here she comes!"

"Feel my powerful! **_Vine Crusher Whip_**!" Po Kong exclaimed wildly.

Po Kong raised both her claws up high. As the ground shaken hard, the large and strong yet thorny vines emerged from the ground. They all charged at both Lance and Spike. The boys screamed in fear. They quickly flew down at once. The Vines followed and attacked them both while they dodged and avoided the attacks quickly while flying up and down for few times. They both flew up to the sky.

Po Kong snickered, "I don't think so! **_Rising Underworld Mountain_**!"

The earth once again shaken as the mountain or hills emerged and raised to the top peek. Both Lance and Spike dodged and avoided on hitting and knocking the mountains. Passing almost ten rising mountains, they came across with the Demon Lord of Nature herself. They screamed in fear as she punched on Lance's face hard, causing them both whirling backwards while falling.

Spike screamed in fear while waking Lance up. For the moment had passed, Lance woke up as he yelped in shock upon looking at the ground he was about to crush. He quickly opened his wings and flew up to the sky.

Po Kong struck her punches at Lance and Spike firstly, but missed as they both dodged down. As she continued swinging her punches at her enemies, they both dodged down and up while avoiding in knocking and attacking her. They both charged straight at her face as Lance summoned his **_Dragon Spiritual Blasts_** while Spike launched his **_Dragon Flame_** on her face hard.

Po Kong was pushed back hard. As Lance and Spike passed her by, Po Kong turned and launched her Mud Shots at them both hard and quick. They both dodged and avoided the attacks quickly before they both shot. As they continued dodging, they both charged and struck their Dragon Strikes and Dragon Flames at her each time they dodged Po Kong's attacks and Mud Shot.

As Po Kong got irritated and annoyed by Lance and Spike's attempt, she roared in anger. Lance and Spike were about to make their last attack on her. Po Kong turned and gave them a blow. They were blown away from her. As they recovered from the attacks, Po Kong gave them a big slap to the ground hard. They both moaned and groaned painfully.

As they both got up, Lance and Spike spotted Po Kong coming to their ways. They quickly turned and ran away from her. They hid behind the giant rock while leaving her to search and look for them both. She roared wildly and angrily.

"Man, she's tough alright." Spike panted in concern.

Lance nodded his head, "Yeah... But how are we gonna beat her? It's my first time to fight with the Demons. I'd never thought it's now. She's got lots of power in her."

Suddenly, a drum dropped and knocked on Spike's head before dropped on his hand. Both him and Lance looked confuse and concern. Before they could ask, they heard the voice on their heads.

_"A Hunger Demon shall heard the Drum of Beat Three."_

"Huh? What was that?" Spike asked in concern.

Lance shrugged in concern, "I don't know. Somehow... I think we should do it."

"She said Po Kong heard the _Drum of Beat Three_? Does that means we have to hit the drum three times," Spike asked.

Lance had his eyes narrowed in determination, "One way to find out."

Suddenly the giant rock was lifted. Both Lance and Spike turned and looked to their back. They found Po Kong standing before them.

"Prepare to be devoured!" Po Kong roared wildly.

"Not today!" Lance exclaimed as he armed himself ready while Spike held the drum.

Po Kong gasped upon looking at Spike's holding, "The Mystic Drum! You will not prevail!"

Lance grunted, "I guess that explains her anger. Spike, do it now!"

Po Kong roared in anger as she charged straight at them both. Spike withdrew away from her while Lance charged in as he struck and swiped his Twin Dragon Swords on her feet. Spike hit the drum two times.

As Spike was about to hit the last, Po Kong stomped her feet hard on the ground causing both him and Lance to fall down hard. They both moaned and groaned painfully. They spotted a drum was thrown on the left side. As Po Kong was about to slam her right feet down on them, Lance took a peddle. He threw it on the drum, giving the last beat.

As drum glowed in greenish, it levitated in midair for the moment. It blasted right at Po Kong before it shot behind of Po Kong's back. It revealed a giant Chinese Door-like. It opened in two. She turned to her back. She gasped in shock.

"No! **NOT THAT!** Any but that!" Po Kong exclaimed in fear. The wind blew as Po Kong was being dragged towards the door. As she tried to hold on the mountain due to her summoning them, they both broke up. She thrown straight to the door, "Nooooooooooooo!"

With Po Kong thrown into the door, the door closed down before it disappeared from sights. Both Lance and Spike were in shock and surprise of what they saw. They cheered wildly before hugged each other. They then fell on the ground hard before sighed in relief.

"That was close," Spike remarked happily, "Who would have thought a drum could save our flanks? Actually Pinkie did play a drum during our fight with the Sirens."

Lance sighed, "Yeah... At least it's over. Come on. Let's meet up with others."

As Lance and Spike got up, the latter picked the drum up. They both headed straight back to Po Kong's Throne.

* * *

><p>Upon returning to Po Kong's Throne, Lance and Spike met up with their friends including Cutie Mark Crusaders who came out from the Po Kong's Pyramid Chair. Their friends charged out and jumped on both to the ground hard. They both cheered and laughed happily that they survived the attacks.<p>

Three group explained their adventures: **_Cutie Mark Crusader's Adventure of Pyramid Chair_**, **_Three Ladies' Battle of Warthorc Village_** and **_Boys' Battle of Demon Jungle_**. They were in relief and happy that they survive their first battle.

Nyx sighed, "I still don't understand one thing... Why do they call me 'Princess of Demon'? I don't even have a memory about this place or anything with Demons or their masters."

Shiroi nodded her head, "I agreed. This is definitely strange."

"Forget it. The Demon Lords must have confuse with someone else," Spike said.

Lance nodded, "Spike's right. Let's forget what Demon Lords had said. We've got some items to retrieve."

"Right!" Everyone exclaimed.

As Apple Bloom turned to Zelda, she found the latter nowhere to be found. Instead of the pony, she found a note falling from the sky. Apple Bloom grabbed it. Her friends turned to Apple Bloom. They all read the note together.

**_'Brave Children,_**

_**The fight with Demon Lord of Nature may have end, but it's merely the beginning...**_

_**For what lies ahead will not only challenge your trust, but your courage, wisdom, strength, endurance, unity, choice and faith. Be strong till the end of your journey...**_

_**Zelda'**_

Lance and his friends were in shock and surprise yet confuse of what the note had said. They looked at each other. They wondered of what and how they will do next.

Apple Bloom gulped, "There's more to deal with?"

"Does this mean... our road trip to get the items is just started?" Sweetie Belle asked in worry.

"I'm not going to like it," Scootaloo remarked.

"What are we gonna do," Spike asked in worry.

Lance and Nyx looked at each other as they gave some thoughts of what they should do. They nodded their heads in agreement. They turned and looked at their friends.

"We'll keep on going," Nyx said calmly.

As everyone was in shock and surprise of what Nyx had said, Shiroi asked, "Are you sure? There's gonna be lots of monsters to deal with. And it won't be easy as Shocktrap."

Lance nodded, "We know. But we've made it far. We can't stop now. We have to get the eight items. And we're not gonna turn back. We'll just have to keep on moving until we get them all!"

Inspired and touched by Lance's words, his friends smiled and nodded their heads in agreement.

Jade smiled as she raised her left hoof up, "What are we waiting for?! Let's move on, troops!"

"**RIGHT**!" Lance and his friends exclaimed wildly and determinedly.

Lance and his friends packed up and exited the Warthorc's Village as they were heading straight through the Demon Jungle. They chatted a little.

"You know... Who is that Zelda?" Jade asked curiously, "She appeared out of nowhere and helped us to beat our enemies."

Scootaloo sighed, "I don't know. We never met or heard of her before."

Apple Bloom hummed, "She's very mysterious pony."

"Even so, without her help," Sweetie Belle said, "we wouldn't make it our alive."

"Sweetie Belle does have the point," Nyx agreed. She turned to the front as she muttered softly, _"Hmm... I wonder if she knows something about me ever since those Warthorcs call me 'Princess of Demon'. The way she react, she knew something about me."_

As Lance and his friends continued marching through the Demon Jungle's forests, a familiar character was looking at them from her tallest tree among the jungle.

Zelda sighed, "When you face the Demon Lords, you will learn your darkest truth. If you do face and defeat them, you might prove yourself that you're more pony than the demon because... you were the Demon before. Do your best of not losing yourself, Nyx. I shall watch and help you through the journey..."

With her words had been given, Zelda disappeared in darkness. Who was she?

_To be continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>References:<span>**

1) **_Zelda_** is based on_ Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda). _She belongs to **_MewTora17's_**. She is also Tao's replacement as the mysterious yet wise pony of Demon Land. I have to admit one thing. She's an interesting character to like, even though I didn't know much of her other games except **_Hyrule Warriors_**. Man, I love the **_'Hack-and-Slash' Video Game_**.

2) **_Shocktrap_** is based on **_Green Shocks (Ultraman: The Adventure Begins)_**.

3) **_Warthorcs_** are based on**_ Gyuki (Warrior Orochi Franchise)_** and also the combination of both **_Orcs_** and **_Warthogs_**.

4) I know **_Po Kong_** is supposed to be **_Demon Lord of Mountain_**, but I want to make her more... challenging and effective as **_Demon Lord of Nature_**.

5) _**You Give Me Hope** _is inspired by _**You Raise Me Up (Lena Park's Version)**_.


	4. C3: Welcome to Insect's Swamp

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Insect Swamp**

The giant purple-skinned frog demon-like with greenish scale-like dressed in his loincloth, his blackish gloves and boots-like was watching at his crystal orb. He was looking at Lance and his friends walking through the barren wasteland. He smirked darkly.

"Well now... It appears my sister Po Kong had fail," The demon frog smirked, "Matters not... I'm prepared. My creatures will work together as one."

He turned to the humanoid navy frog-like dressed in his blackish ninja suit with armor and plate. He spoke with sinister glee, "Elite Commander Hornet... Prepare the troops. Capture them alive..."

Hornet hissed, "As you wish, Master Xiao Fung..."

Hornet's eyes glowed in crimson as his body slowly dispersed into nothingness...

* * *

><p>After leaving the Demon Jungle, Lance and his friends traveled across the barren wasteland for nearly an hour. They cam across another forest called Insect Swamp. Unlike Demon Jungle's forest, it was more darker and dangerous yet wilder than before. It consisted of bubbling brownish and dirty swamps, insect swarms and wild forest-like. They continued travel across the area.<p>

"So, what's the next item we're looking for, guys?" Spike asked.

Nyx read the Ingredient List while looking at her Demon Encyclopedia, "The next item is Poison Frog's Slime. But this slime had to be from the very poisonous and demonic frog. The slime may have been acid, sticky and dangerous but can be used for cure. It does removed the burnt marks on anyone's skins. It even helped close opened wounds into one like waxing the stuffed animal."

Lance nodded his head, "Knowing what kind of sickness our family are having? They're about to get the worse wounds."

Lance and his friends came across the swamp-like. They walked through it; despite being disgusted, filthy, dirty and watery mud-likes.

Sweetie Belle awed in disgust while looking at her hooves, "I can see why Rarity complained about this mud."

Apple Bloom nodded, "This swamp is not like anything I ever seen or felt before."

"It is Demon's Swamp. What else do you expect?" Scootaloo said.

"At least, we don't have to worry about any sign of Demons or Monsters to deal with," Jade smiled.

Lance hummed in concern, "Why do I get the feeling that we're about to meet one?"

**_SCREECH! _**Lance and his friends yelped in shock and concern as they looked around of their surroundings. They looked worry and concern of what they were facing and dealing with. Lance armed his Twin Dragon Swords. Shiroi, Jade and Nyx armed themselves to fight. Spike readied himself. Three Crusaders remained on middle as they looked worry and scared.

Before any of them could do, Sweetie Belle disappeared in the blink of an eye but not leaving a scream.

"Sweetie Belle?!" Apple Bloom and Scootaloo exclaimed in shock and concern.

Shiroi's and Jade's voice screamed in fear. Lance and his friends looked to the front as they found them missing too.

"Shiroi! Jade!" Lance exclaimed in concern yet anger.

"Surrender now! Trespassers! And you may see your friends again," The dark yet sinister Hornet's voice demanded.

Lance groaned in anger, "Show yourself!"

Hornet and his various armored humanoid demon-frogs; riding their six-winged monstrous wasps-like with long tail and pincers came down from the sky. On the ground emerged the armored crimson gigantic ants-like and shadowy humanoid mantises with crimson eyes in triangle-shape. Lance and his friends were surrounded by their enemies.

Lance and his friends looked and glared at Hornet and his vanguards.

"Who are you?! What did you do to our friends?!" Lance demanded.

"I am Elite Commander of Xiao Fung's Demon Army: Hornet," Hornet introduced before pointed at Nyx, "I want Princess of Demon return to us. Then, we let you live and leave this swamp. Deny it means war against Master Xiao Fung!"

Feared for her friends' safety at their risks, Nyx sighed as she approached, "Alright... Please be sure that my friends return safely before I give to you."

Pleased by Nyx's response, Hornet landed his riding wasp down. As Nyx was about to move, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo came in-between her and Hornet. Lance and Spike came to the front and readied themselves to fight.

"Forget it," Apple Bloom and Scootaloo protested.

"Not a chance," Lance denied angrily, "You're not taking my sister away from us!"

"You want her. Come and fight with us!" Spike challenged.

Nyx gasped, "But guys-!"

"We'll find a way," Lance explained, "But giving you up is not an option. We'll get Shiroi, Jade and Sweetie Belle back. They won't give up either too."

Surprised by her older brother's resolve, Nyx nodded her head. Hornet was angered by ponies' resistance.

"Then begone, you worthless mortals! I'll take her by force! You'll never have the chance to defeat Elite Commander like me. I'm powerful and invincible!" Hornet screeched in anger, "Take them down!"

Shadow Mantises, Frog Warriors and Gigantic Insects roared and screeched wildly and angrily as they all charged straight at their enemies. Frog Ninjas took their knives, spears, swords and pikes out as they attacked and battled their enemies. Some rode on the Flying Wasps and Armored Ants attacked on them. Shadow Mantises also joined in the battlefield as well.

Lance jumped over six of Frog Warriors to their backs. His enemies turned back and charged at him. He blocked their spears with his first sword before swung his second sword at them hard. Second wave charged in as they swung their weapons at him. He blocked and deflected the attacks before struck them down one-by-one. Third wave of Frog Warriors charged in attacking at him. He blocked the first one's before swung his sword at his enemy, then thrust his swords at the second and third Warriors'. He jumped and kicked his enemies' heads off one-by-one.

**_HISS!_** Lance turned and came face-to-face with Hornet who wielded his forked spear. Both swung their weapons in clashing at each other for few times. Hornet swung his spear on the ground. Lance jumped and slammed his swords on Hornet's but blocked as the latter kicked the former to the ground. Hornet thrust and stroke his spear on Lance who rolled over and away from the former for few times. Lance got up as he quickly swung his swords at Hornet's spear. They both continued swinging and clashing theirs at each other hard and quick.

Nyx launched her Lunar Shots and Black Night Beam in destroying most of Shadow Mantises while having some close-combats in against the coming Frog Warriors. She also managed to dodge and avoid the attacks quickly. Encountered some Wasp Raiders and Armored Ants in charging at her, Nyx levitated three giant rock from her left. Difficult for her to lift such heavy objects, she managed did it before throwing the first on Wasp Raiders, followed by the Armored Ants and then some waves of Frog Warriors and Shadow Mantises.

Spike, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo kept on running away from the charging and chasing Shadow Mantises and Frog Warriors. They slided down below the large logs, allowing it knocking the enemies out. Apple Bloom climbed up to the top edge of rocks as she kicked and bucked some rocks in sliding down on Frog Warriors. Scootaloo rode her scooter in going around and around of Shadow Mantises in giving them a spin. Spike launched his Dragon Flames and Dragon Claws on his enemies one-by-one.

As the fight continued, Lance was hovered over Hornet before turned and spun himself in swinging his Twin Dragon Swords at him. Hornet rolled over to the front. He turned and launched his tongue in grabbing Lance's leg. He pulled and thrown Lance right on Nyx, Spike, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo to the giant tree hard. He then whipped Lance in knocking his friends hard for ten times. Hornet then slammed Lance on his friends hard.

Lance and his friends moaned and groaned painfully as Hornet approached to them.

"You'll regret your challenge. Prepare to meet your fate!" Hornet exclaimed before hissed.

Before Hornet could do anything, he heard the swooping noise. He turned to his left and found a kunai throwing at him and his soldiers. Most of them got impaled and stabbed by the kunais while Hornet blocked and deflected them hard.

As soon as all of kunais were stopped from throwing, Hornet looked up and found his soldiers and minions were killed. Not only that, he found his enemies went missing. Hornet roared and screeched in anger.

Neared the dark and dead tree with various and many roots attached to the swamp, Lance and his panted in exhaustion. They looked and found Zelda standing before the lake. They thanked her for helping and saving them from Hornet.

Zelda turned and smiled beneath her scarf, "I'm just glad to see you survive the attacks. And... I'm sorry for your loss of friends."

"This is my fault," Nyx said in guilt, "I should have surrendered."

Zelda approached and patted Nyx's shoulder gently, "Do not blame yourself. But remember... You do not remember why those monsters called and respect you as their princess. It is wise that you remained with us than surrender."

"But-!"

"Be brave, young one. Do not give up. It's not over."

Nyx thought for the moment before she sighed and nodded, "You're right. We can't give up."

"Good. Now that's done. But how are we gonna find and rescue the rest of Unicorn Friends?" Spike asked in concern.

Apple Bloom nodded her head, "And don't forget... We have some crazy frog commander."

Lance nodded his head, "Yeah... I want some payback from that jerk for kidnapping Shiroi!" Everyone looked at him while giving him a sly smile. He yelped before having his face burnt in red, "She's my friend! That's all! And he's gonna pay for kidnapping Jade and Sweetie Belle!"

Everyone giggled and laughed in amusement at Lance's embarrassment and interest on Shiroi.

Zelda cleared her throat, "Okay, that's enough. Let's focus on the mission. Like how are we gonna find the hive and your friends?"

As everyone had some thoughts in thinking of how they find their friends, Scootaloo looked up at the sky. She gasped upon looking at some giant Wasps flying around in the area. She thought for the moment. She smirked, "I think I know how. Follow me."

Scootaloo climbed up the tree. Her confused yet concerned friends followed her to the top.

Upon reaching to the top, Scootaloo and her friends were standing on the tree's top branches. They were waiting for something. Upon seeing three Wasp Raiders flying around, Scootaloo cried as she jumped, followed by her friends. They kicked the Frog Warriors off the Wasps.

Lance and Nyx were riding on the first Wasp. Zelda and Scootaloo rode on the second one. Spike and Apple Bloom rode on the third one.

"Good thinking, Scootaloo. By riding the Wasps, they will lead us to their hive," Zelda said in impressed.

Scootaloo smiled, "I learned from the best and especially it's from Twilight."

Lance nodded, "Alright. Rescue time!"

Lance and his team rode their giant Wasps in flying straight to the latter's destination: Hive...

* * *

><p>Within the giant bee's hive, there were corridors of transparent honeycombs. At the last one was where unconscious Shiroi Bai, Jade Adventure and Sweetie Belle lying down on the ground. They moaned and groaned painfully as they slowly got up from the ground. They looked around of their surroundings as they found themselves trapped in the honeycomb prison.<p>

"Where are we?" Sweetie Belle asked in concern. She turned and approached the transparent window-like, "By the looks of this place, I think we're at the bee's hive..."

"Did you say bee hive?!" Shiroi asked in concern. Both Jade and Sweetie Belle turned and looked at her as they nodded their heads. Shaken in nervous while wearing the mask of frightful and fear, she screamed in fear, **"WE'RE AT THE BEE'S HIVE!? BUGS! BUGS! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE BUGS?!"**

Both Jade and Sweetie Belle wore the blank and shock looks while looking at her.

"She's actually afraid of the bugs?!" Jade asked in shock. She sighed, "Great... Just great..."

Sweetie Belle sighed as she turned and looked at the window, "Never mind that. We've gotta get out of here. We've gotta find Nyx and others too. I hope they're okay..."

**_BOOM!_** Three unicorns turned and found a hole dug up. Came out of the orange hybrid of lion and pony with crimson and yellowish mane and tail and his Cutie Mark was fierce lion symbol with twin swords. He looked around before he groaned in annoyance.

"Great! Just great! I've gotten into a wrong place again!" The colt was about to go down. Three unicorns came to him and stopped him from going. He turned and looked at them. He groaned, "What is it? I've gotta go and especially outta of this hive! No way I'm gonna stick here."

"Hey... Maybe we should work together to get out of here," Sweetie Belle suggested.

Jade nodded her head, "Yeah. We wanna get outta of this hive."

"Yeah... I don't want to face those bugs! I can't stand on them," Shiroi said nervously yet frightfully.

The colt sighed in annoyance, "I don't mean to be rude, lady. This is the hive - meaning it's the home of the bugs." He hummed calmly, "Then again... I could use some help to get out of here. Plus - I wanna knock that queenie down."

"Queenie?" Jade asked in concern.

"Queen of the Hive? Queen of the Bugs? And of course, she's Xiao Fung's Pet. And trust me... She's not stupid. She's smart. Her name is Ena-Onium. And she controls everything." The colt explained.

"That can't be good..." Jade said in concern.

Sweetie Belle nodded her head, "Yeah... If Lance and his friends faced that monster, there's no way they can survive that."

"You're not serious about it?" Shiroi asked in concern and worry.

"Do we have the choice?" Sweetie Belle asked. Shiroi thought for the moment before she sighed and shook her head. Sweetie Belle turned to the colt, "Okay. We'll follow you to the Queen's chamber and defeat her. There's no telling what else Demon Lord of Wind was up to."

Jade nodded, "Yeah... I don't want to imagine what else Xiao Fung in store."

Shiroi sighed, "Okay... Let's do it. I just hope I can be brave to stand against a giant bug."

"You'll be. Trust me, you can do it. By the way, the name's Blaze Leo." Blaze Leo introduced. He then went deep within the hole, "Follow me. I just hope I can find that Queen's chamber and finish her off. Without that, the bugs will go crazy and wild."

"Alright. Lead the way, Blaze," Jade exclaimed wildly.

Three unicorns jumped and entered the hole as they followed Blaze Leo to the Throne Chamber of Queen Ena-Onium...

* * *

><p>Lance and his team rode the giant Wasps in the search of their friends for nearly an hour. They spotted the giant yet demonic European Castle-like with giant hive behind it. They knew that they had found the enemy's location as well as their friends' imprisonment.<p>

As Lance and his friends were riding their flying Wasps, more of Frog Warriors riding the Wasps charged straight at them. The Armored Ants launched their acids, spitting rocks and flamethrower at them. Shadow Mantises and Frog Warriors launched the catapults in firing and shooting them down as well.

Hornet screeched wildly, "Kill them! Kill them all! And bring me Nightmare Moon!"

"So he's back! Okay then..." Lance smirked. He turned to Zelda as he gave Nyx to her, "Zelda, take Crusaders and Spike to the Castle and find the others. I'll hold that monster long enough..."

Zelda nodded, "Alright, young one. But remember... Do not overdue yourself. Hornet can be dangerous and prideful. And sometimes... Pride is the dangerous game. By using that as your advantage, you might able to defeat your enemy..."

Lance sighed as he wielded his Twin Dragon Swords, "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Zelda, Nyx and Scootaloo rode their flying Wasps. Spike and Apple Bloom followed them by riding theirs. Lance turned and readied to face against Hornet.

"You're ready?" Lance asked arrogantly.

Hornet chuckled evilly, "Trust me... I won't lose so easily." He turned to his allies, "Find those brats. He's mine to deal with..."

Hornet screeched wildly as he charged straight at Lance who hovered and flew over the former. Lance turned and charged at Hornet. Both Lance and Hornet swung their Twin Dragon Swords and Insect Spear at each other hard and quick while dodged each times. They continued battling with each other for few times. They clashed theirs at each other for the moment.

"Give it up, pony boy. You cannot win. I'm the best warrior! I'm the Elite Warrior! You've lost to me easily..." Hornet hissed in arrogant.

Lance groaned in anger but stopped as he remembered what Zelda had told him. He smirked, "I bet you can't even use your head to figure what I was thinking."

"Insolent brat!" Hornet screeched in anger, "I'll teach you lessons!"

"I bet Xiao Fung will replace you because you couldn't beat me for the first round!"

"I will kill you, insolent brat!"

Hornet roared in anger as he swung his spear at Lance who dodged them for few times. Lance smirked as he rode his Wasp to the swamp jungle. Hornet followed him. As Hornet followed Lance, they both battled and swung their weapons at each other hard and quick for eight times. On the ninth, Hornet thrust his spear at Lance who stood there and waited for the moment.

With a smirk, Lance jumped and hovered over Hornet's attack. Lance kicked Hornet on his wasp's head hard. As Hornet slowly getting up, Lance jumped and battled with Hornet. As they both continued swinging their weapons at each other, Lance gave a funny faces at Hornet. Hornet was angered and furious by his attempt. Hornet gave Lance a hard swing in pushing back to the latter's own ride.

Hornet panted in exhaustion, "I'll kill you, brat! And we'll see how's the best! I am the best!"

"That's where you're wrong." Lance spoke calmly. As Hornet impaled his spear right at Lance's chest, the latter flapped his wings and hovered over the former. Lance impaled his Twin Dragon Swords on Hornet's chest, "Pride kills you easily..."

Angered yet impressed by Lance's tactic, Hornet smirked, "You're right... Pride kills you easily..."

Hornet gave the last breathe before having his head down. As Lance removed his blades away from Hornet, he turned and found swarms of Flying Wasps, Armored Ants, Frog Warriors and Shadow Mantises ready to fight with him. He gave a nervous sweat.

"Just great..." Lance said in concern.

Xiao Fung's Demon Army charged at Lance who readied his ride and his Twin Dragon Swords. Lance charged straight at his enemies as he battled and fought against them.

* * *

><p>Blaze Leo continued digging the tunnel while his three unicorns followed him. Sensed his destination was there, he dug towards to the top. He and his friends came out from the hole. They found themselves in the large area with lots of honeycombs and honey swamps. They were amazed and surprised by the landscape. They heard the buzzing sound. They turned to their back and found a armored giant Wasp with six eyes, six wings and a long pincer sting worn a strange crown-like. She screeched wildly.<p>

"Is that the Queen?" Sweetie Belle asked in concern.

Jade gulped in concern, "I guess we found her..."

Shiroi shaken and screeched in fear, "That's... One big bug..."

"Yeah... And ugly too..." Blaze Leo nodded, "And trust me, girls. If we don't stop that thing, then we're so dead."

"Not if we stop her first!" Jade exclaimed wildly. As she turned to the front, she yelped in shock and concern. She found more feeble Cockroaches, demonic Hornets and Armored Hercules Beetles. She gulped, "And of course, we need to deal with the bugs."

"Here they come!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed in fear.

"Run away!" Shiroi exclaimed in fear.

Shiroi and her friends turned and ran away from the charging Cockroaches, Hornets and Armored Hercules Beetles. Hornets launched their sting shots at their enemies. Armored Hercules Beetles stroke and crushed their enemies with their pincers. Cockroaches just charged and attacked their enemies quick. Shiroi and her friends dodged and avoided the attacks quickly before they got struck and attacked.

As Shiroi and her friends hidden behind the giant honeycombs while leaving some bugs to charge straight to the west, they breathed heavily while resting. Eno-Omnium screeched wildly as she launched her acid burning at the rocks, allowing her minions spotted and charged at them. Shiroi and her friends quickly ran away.

Shiroi and her friends dodged and avoided the attacks but sometimes hidden behind the rocks and honeycombs. Eno-Omnium launched her acids in burning the rocks and honeycombs, launched the webs in removing the rocks away and smashed the legs in destroying the stones to pieces. Her minions charged and chased after them.

For few times passed, Shiroi and her friends breathed and panted heavily as they tried to rest.

"There's no way we can hide or fight those things. They're too tough!" Jade exclaimed in concern.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Jade's right. And not to mention, we've got that smart Queen to deal with. She knows every move we make."

"Unless we can outsmart her, we're her meals! And not to mention... we need someone brave enough to pull that off!" Blaze Leo suggested.

Shiroi hissed in concern as she feared and worried for her friends' safety but also had fear of bugs. She wished that there was something she can do for her friends. She turned and glance at Eno-Omnium's position. She found something intrigued her: honey yet oily as well. She gasped in shock as she had the plans. Like Blaze Leo had said, someone had to be brave and clever to outsmart the Queen.

Shiroi took a deep breath as she charged out at once. Her friends gasped in shock and concern. Shiroi taunted and screamed at her minions.

Angered by Shiroi's insults, Eno-Omnium screeched in anger as her minions charged straight at her. Her friends gasped in shock and concern. As the Insect Warriors closed to her, she smirked. She took a deep breathe. She rolled over them before turned and launched her Unicorn Burst at Eno-Omnium's oil.

**_BOOM! _**The oil burst into blazing flames as it attacked and burnt Eno-Omnium and her minions. They all screeched in pain and wild. As the blazing flames raging on, they burnt into ashes.

Shiroi breathed heavily as she turned and met up with her friends.

"Way to go, Shiroi! That's some bravery you make," Jade commented.

Sweetie Belle smiled, "Yeah! By burning the oil, you destroyed the Queen and her minions."

Shiroi nodded, "I couldn't have done it without Blaze Leo's help."

"Speaking of help," Sweetie Belle said in concern as she looked around, "Where's Blaze Leo?"

Shiroi and her friends looked around of their surroundings as they found Blaze Leo nowhere to be found...

* * *

><p>As Zelda and her remaining friends continued flying through the hallway of Xiao Fung's Castle, they came across the giant frog. Before they could do anything, he launched his powerful blow on them. They were blown away and thrown right on the walls hard.<p>

Nyx and her friends slowly got and stood up as they readied to fight and battle with their enemy. Xiao Fung smirked.

Zelda explained, "Xiao Fung the Demon Lord of Wind. He controls the power of wind. And be very careful, this frog can be a tough opponent to deal with when it comes to be manipulative and tricky. He is known to be fierce too when facing at the battlefield..."

Everyone but Xiao Fung nodded their heads in understanding. They prepared themselves in ready to fight with their enemies.

"We meet at last," Xiao Fung commented, "I suggest surrender, Princess. And I will release your friends from harm. Be wise like your father, my dear..."

Nyx narrowed her eyes in determined, "And if I were to be wise as my father... I will never surrender. I'll do anything to save them without backing down from the fight!"

Xiao Fung chuckled evilly and darkly, "My... my... my... You're quite feisty and bravery than your biological father. Pity that you weren't ready for mine! **_Wind Storm Blow!_**"

Xiao Fung gave a hard **_Wind Storm Blow_** at Nyx and her friends hard. Nyx and her friends blown straight right to the walls hard. Before they could do anything, he approached to his enemies while blowing them to the walls hard. He quickly struck his punches at them hard and quick. They yelped in shock as they dodged and avoided the attacks quickly and swiftly for few times. They managed to rolled over to the front.

Before Nyx and her friends could do anything, Xiao Fung slammed his fists on the ground in summoning the powerful **_Tornado Twister Blasts_**. They stroke right at Nyx and her friends who quickly dodged down.

Xiao Fung then launched his **_Sonic Wave Attacks_** in injuring their ears painfully. They struggled in moving and doing anything. As he continued in launching his Sonic Wave attacks, Apple Bloom spotted a rock as she took and threw it right at Xiao Fung's eyes. Scootaloo helped as well. As both Crusaders continued throwing the rocks on his eyes, Spike thrown his Dragon Flame on Xiao Fing's face. Both Zelda and Nyx joined in as they launched their Unicorn Bursts together at his face hard.

Xiao Fung shook his head and groaned in anger, "I will tear you apart! Air Death Suction!"

Xiao Fung absorbed the air and wind to his body, causing Nyx and her friends gasped and breathed heavily like they were losing air. They slowly fell to the ground while panted and struggled in pain and suffocating.

Xiao Fung smirked, "As long as I use this, you cannot win!"

Nyx and her friends moaned and groaned painfully as they struggled to fight.

_"Gotta... do... something..."_ Apple Bloom said weakly.

Zelda moaned, _"Must... banish... him..."_

Scootaloo grunted in pain as she felt the air is almost out from her lungs. Upon touching something on her right, she saw a hand fan. She looked surprise and shock. Before she could do anything, she heard the feint voice...

_'A powerful fan creates a strong wind...'_

Scootaloo looked worry and concern before she gasped in surprise. She remembered what Twilight told her about it. She took a deep breathe before showing her firm yet determined eyes.

Scootaloo slowly got up and held her hand fan. She approached and headed to the front. Her friends looked at her as they were worried and concerned about her.

Xiao Fung looked surprise yet shock upon looking at her hand fan, "The Mystic Hand Fan?! How?! How could I not see it?! Nooooooo!"

Scootaloo smirked, _"Get ready... to blow away..."_

As the hand fan glowed in purple, Scootaloo cried as she swung and blew her hand fan. Hand fan launched the powerful beam at Xiao Fung. Xiao Fung screamed in fear as he was blown away straight to the giant Chinese Door-like.

"I will make you pay!" Xiao Fung cried in anger.

As soon as Xiao Fung entered the door, it closed down. Nyx and her friends gasped as they panted and breathed calmly and gently. They got up from the ground. They cheered wildly and happily before they hugged each other calmly, passionately and happily.

"You did it, Scoot! You saved us!" Apple Bloom cheered.

Spike nodded his head, "Yeah! The way you did... That was amazing! That's so awesome! You swung your hand fan right at him!"

Nyx nodded her head, "Yeah... How did you know Hand Fan is the one?"

Scootaloo smiled, "It's the voice. Gee... I wonder who was that voice? Do you know anything, Zelda? Zelda?" She turned and found Zelda nowhere to be seen. Scootaloo gasped, "Where is she?!"

"She's gone... again..." Nyx said in shock.

"We'll never know what happen to her... But I'm sure glad to have her with us," Spike said happily.

Nyx smiled and nodded, "Yeah... Wherever she was, she'll be there for us to help..."

Turned to her right, Apple Bloom gasped, "Everypony! Look!"

Her friends turned to Apple Bloom's direction, they gasped in surprise yet relief as they saw the arrival of Shiroi, Sweetie Belle and Jade Adventure. Both sides came and hugged each other passionately while chatted happily in seeing with each other alive and safe from danger...

* * *

><p>As soon as the battles had ended, Nyx and her friends exited Xiao Fung's Castle and met up with Lance Justicestrike who had defeated all of his enemies. They cheered and chatted happily with each other that they were safe from harm.<p>

Spike gasped, "Aren't we forgetting something?"

"Poisonous Frog's Slime! We forgot about it!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in concern.

Scootaloo groaned, "I can't believe we forgot about it!"

"Did we?" Lance asked slyly. Everyone turned and looked at him. Lance took a vial out and shown the slimy acid-like to his friends, "After some fight with those insects and frogs, I took the slime from that froggy Hornet's. He's quite a useful help to us."

Nyx squealed happily as she jumped and hugged Lance, "Thanks, Lance! You're the best!"

"Now that's take care of it. We should go for the next one," Sweetie Belle squealed happily.

Shiroi nodded her head, "Yeah... Hopefully, no more bugs. I can't stand on them!"

Jade giggled, "Don't worry... We won't get across by them. So, we have nothing to worry about."

"Well now... We'd better get going. Our mission isn't over yet," Lance said calmly.

Everyone cheered happily and agreed with Lance. They packed up their stuffs and headed off to another destination and retrieve the next item.

"Do you think we ever find Zelda and Blaze Leo? I hope they're okay," Sweetie Belle said in concern.

Spike smiled and patted on Sweetie Belle's head, "Don't worry. They'll be fine. I mean if they didn't, we wouldn't be alive."

Sweetie Belle smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah. You're right. I hope we meet again..."

* * *

><p>At Xiao Fung's castle, both Zelda and Blaze Leo were standing on the castle's balcony. They looked at Lance and his friends journeying to another destination.<p>

"Wow... They did it. That was impressive to see them beat the Demon Lords. They're awesome," Blaze Leo commented.

Zelda smiled beneath her scarf, "Indeed. Your role is done. Return home now and await for my next calling. I must remained following them. I have to be sure that nothing goes wrong."

"But can't I stay here?" Blaze Leo asked.

Zelda shook her head, "No... But don't worry. When the time comes, you and the rest will come and meet them. Rest assure. This will worth a while, and even for Nyx and her friends. We'll make sure that they stayed on the path."

Blaze Leo nodded his head, "Alright. Got it. I understand. I'll see you later..."

Blaze Leo turned and headed to the bluish portal-like. He disappeared from sights. Zelda then disappeared into shadows...

_To be continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	5. C4: King of Demon Serpentine

**Chapter 4: King of Demon Serpentine**

At Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, Twilight and her friends were still sicken since the last two days. They firstly had some illness: headaches, stomachaches, skin rashes, chicken poxes, coughing, sneezing, fever, heartaches and more. Their sickness had worsen than before...

Tao, Laxtinct, Icy, Mighty Heart and Zecora were doing their best in taking care of their family members. Hopefully that the latter gets better and healthy again.

Shadow Dragon moaned painfully as he slowly turned and looked at his father, "Father..."

Tao patted on Shadow Dragon's head gently, "It's okay, son. You'll get better. I promised. Dragon Kick and Burnblast had left this morning. They'll get the ingredients."

"I'm not worry about my health, father. The children... I've not seen them since the morning. Where are they," Shadow Dragon grunted painfully. Tao remained silent and quiet for the moment, along with others. Suspected on his father's silent, Shadow Dragon moaned, "Please tell me... that they didn't do it?"

Zecora sighed, "I'm afraid they did, my friend..."

Twilight and her friends gasped in shock and concern as they mumbled and yelled angrily at Tao, Zecora and the Mystic Ponies. They were upset and angered of hearing the children had actually sneaked out and travel to Demon Land to get the cure ingredients for them. And above all, the children were alone to travel to the Demon Land and even without a senior.

Zecora cleared her throat, "Rather than blaming them. The children did what they have to. Saving your lives..."

"Zecora, putting their lives in danger to save us -" Rarity coughed, "- is not what we wanted! Sweetie Belle can't handle it by herself!"

Applejack nodded, "Eeyup. I know those fillies meant well to us. But we don't want their lives to get wasted for us. I ain't allow it! No family of mine gets involved of it!"

"I agree with A.J.! Scoot's not ready! Her wings aren't good enough to help her fly!" Rainbow said in concern.

Twilight moaned painfully, "I'm afraid they're right, Zecora. Demon Land is a dangerous place. There's no telling what danger they may face. And I'm worry..."

"You must have faith, Twilight," Tao said calmly. Twilight looked at him. He continued, "I understand your pain and concern for them. I felt that too before. But at the very end, things can be turn for good..."

"How good would that be?" Twilight asked in concern.

Fluttershy nodded, "Twilight's right. How could putting the children in situation to save our lives could turn alright?"

"They're right. What can they do?" Pinkie asked in worry yet weakly.

Heard of what Twilight and her friends had said, Tao and his allies remained in silent as they had no idea how they respond to their questions.

Shadow Dragon coughed, "I believe in them..." Everyone looked at him. They were in shock and surprise of what he had said. He continued, "They maybe young and inexperience in facing the danger and especially the Demons, but there's one thing they and us have a common..."

"What's that, Shadow Dragon," Twilight asked in concern as her left hoof touched on Shadow Dragon's gentle while looking at him.

Shadow Dragon smiled weakly, "Never give up. That's what makes everything turn alright... And we must have faith in them, as they have for us before..."

Twilight and her friends thought for the moment of what Shadow Dragon had said. They all smiled in agreement as they had realized the truth. Despite the hardest and difficult situation they had face, they all never gave up until they succeeded.

Twilight smiled weakly, "You're right... I hope they'll be back safe... All I can ask... they come home safe..."

Tao smiled, "Don't worry. They will."

Twilight and her friends smiled weakly to Tao and the rest of Mystic Ponies. They all agreed that they must have faith on the children to return to home safely. They knew the children very well. All they can do is wait before the end of a week.

"I still can't remember of what we're missing! Damn it!" Laxtinct exclaimed in anger.

Mighty shushed Laxtinct, "Be quiet! Why don't you go outside and check on Dragoking? He's been awfully quiet..."

"Yeah... I feel sorry for him. Dragoking has been with Shadow Dragon for over thousand years. He's a great loyal friend and companion to Shadow Dragon," Icy commented.

Laxtinct gasped before screamed girly, "Now I remember! Dragoking's gone missing too!"

Everyone gasped in shock and concern of what Laxtinct had said. Dragoking was missing?! When?! How?! And why?!

_'Dragoking... Where did you go?'_ Shadow Dragon thought in concern...

* * *

><p>In the mysterious realm, it was filled with thousands of floating land, rocks and boulders-like while its atmosphere was pure yellowish yet darker clouds. It was known as Netherworld; a world of nothingness and emptiness. It was where both Po Kong and Xiao Fung had banished.<p>

Xiao Fung roared in anger, "How could I lose to those brats?! How could I?!"

Po Kong chuckled in amusement, "Guess I'm not the only one who failed Tso Lan miserably."

"Watch your mouth, nature demon! If you hadn't think of your stomach or letting your 'softiness' bested you, you would have achieve that mission in the first place! You useless fat ogre!"

"I watch your tongue if I were you, frog idiot! Mine was better than yours! By being gentle to my sweet niece, she would have come back to me!"

"Idiot!" Xiao Fung exclaimed in anger, "If you have forgotten about something important, she doesn't hell remember you or any of us!? So, rather being nice to her is waste of your effort!"

Po Kong snarled in anger, "Oh... By using the swarms force in attacking them is the way to get her, idiot! I thought you were supposed to be smart!"

"I am! By using the unicorns as my hostages, I would make that brat come to us! I didn't even know those ponies could able to outsmart me! My Hornet was defeated by an inexperience Mystic Pony! My hostages were able to escape and defeat my pet! And now those brats beaten me!"

"At least mine is not embarrassed as yours..."

"Why you-?!" Xiao Fung snarled in anger.

_"Enough..."_ The sinister and dark voice spoke. Po Kong and Xiao Fung yelped in fear and concern as they turned and looked at Tso Lan the dark yet bluish skinny demon with purple long hair in ponytail-like. He continued, _"Rather to argue among your brethren, you should assist the rest in bringing Princess of Demon back to us!"_

Xiao Fung and Po Kong bowed down to the ground, "Forgive us, brother Tso Lan."

Tso Lan huffed, _"Now that you both able to cooperate... Help us to figure out on how to retrieve and return her to us. This better be good one too..."_

"Yes sir..." Xiao Fung and Po Kong exclaimed in agreement.

Tso Lan's head disappeared from their sights. Both Xiao Fung and Po Kong sighed in relief.

"That was close call," Xiao Fung said in relief. He turned and looked at Po Kong, "So what's next? Do we have anyone else to call upon?"

Po Kong chuckled evilly, "Just right before your defeat. I've sent my Elite Commander to follow them. And when he caught them-"

"They're ours," Xiao Fung said in pleased, "Good job. If mine is alive... Both yours and mine will be enough to capture them."

Po Kong giggled in amusement, "Good enough..."

* * *

><p>At the Xiao Fung's Insect Swamp, Lance and his friends continued travelling across the large swamp after the battle with Xiao Fung and his Amphibian and Insect Kingdom. They were approaching to the land.<p>

_"Beware the Traps... Use them in against the enemies."_

Lance and his friends looked shock yet surprise of what they just heard. As they got out from the muddy swamp, they screamed in fear panic when they fell right on the large hole. They moaned and groaned painfully.

"What the heck?!" Spike demanded angrily, "Who put the big hole here?!"

Jade groaned in annoyance, "Someone doesn't want us to leave this place..."

"You've got that right, kid!" The sinister voice exclaimed before laughed madly. Lance and his friends looked up as they found a greenish Goblin dressed in purple armor with loincloth, jingling hat-like and shoes-like. He smirked, "I caught a rat under my nose! That was easy!"

Shiroi gasped in shock, "Contrap!" Everyone looked at her in shock and concern. She knew him?! She groaned in anger, "Contrap is a goblin who sets very dangerous and terrible traps in catching and killing his preys. He shows no mercy or kindness to anyone."

Sweetie Belle looked at her, "Is he the one did to your travelling group?"

Shiroi nodded her head before she sobbed in depressed and cried in anger. Scootaloo groaned in anger before glared at the goblin, "Why are you doing this?! Shiroi and her family hadn't done anything to you all! Why?!"

Contrap chuckled madly, "Isn't it obvious? They were trespassing the Land of Demon Lords. No on is allows to go in."

"Yes..." The voice hissed in anger. Lance and his friends gasped in shock and concern as they looked up and found the bandaged Hornet coming to the spotlight. He continued, "And this is... my revenge..."

Shocked by Hornet's survive the attacks, Lance hissed, "How?! I beat you!"

"True.. But you only wounded my pride and chest," Hornet explained angrily, "Thanks to Contrap, I have where you are now. It's time for my revenge..."

Contrap chuckled evilly and madly, "Let's not forget of why we're doing this, Hornet. Our masters want the Princess of Demon return to us..."

"Not gonna happen!" Nyx exclaimed in denial, "I don't know why you keep calling me that name, but I will never belong to you or your masters!** NEVER!**"

Both Contrap and Hornet chuckled evilly and insanely in finding Nyx's denial amusing and interesting.

"It doesn't matter. It's time to finish the job... now..." Contrap snickered evilly.

"Think again, demons!" Apple Bloom exclaimed angrily.

Apple Bloom swung her lasso right on Contrap's neck. She pulled it down hard causing he nearly fell while choking painfully. Hornet quickly grabbed and pulled him back up. As Apple Bloom continued pulling her lasso down hard, all of her friends joined and helped her pulled it down hard. Contrap was pulled down hard while Hornet helped and pulled him up tight.

Lance quickly tied the end of lasso to the small branch, making Contrap suffocating and choking painfully. Hornet growled in anger as he quickly took his spear in cutting it down.

Seeing their only escape was about to get cut, Apple Bloom and her grounded friends quickly grabbed and climbed on the ropes to the top while Lance and Nyx flew to the top as the latter attacked on Hornet to the ground hard.

Apple Bloom and the rest of her friends climbed out. They turned and looked at both Lance and Nyx battling and fighting with Hornet. They turned and found Contrap was freeing the lasso out of his neck.

Kicked Hornet out from him, Lance turned to his friends, **"RUN! RUN AWAY!"**

Freed from the lasso, Contrap screeched angrily at his enemies. Shadow Mantises and the fat giant blue humanoid demon-like dressed in black robes emerged from the ground as they all screeched wildly and angrily at their enemies.

Shiroi hissed in anger and concern as she hated to leave her friends behind but the children came first. She nudged concerned and refused Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike to move. They moved and ran away from the monsters. Contrap screeched wildly and angrily as he led both army in chasing after them.

Lance and Nyx armed themselves in the battle against the screeching and hissing Hornet. Lance charged in as he swung his first twin sword at Hornet's but blocked by the latter's spear. Hornet dragged his spear on pulling Lance away from him. Hornet thrust his spear at Lance but the latter moved aside before the spear pierced on the tree's trunk. Nyx launched her Unicorn Burst five times at his back hard.

Nyx was about to give the sixth shot, Hornet took his spear out and swung the blast back at Nyx's head out. Hornet jumped up high as he readied to pierced his spear at her.

Lance flew up and slammed Hornet to the ground hard as both of them punched and knocked on each other's faces hard and quick for few times. Hornet kicked Lance out before gotten up. Both of them swung their weapons at each other hard and quick for few times while blocking and avoiding the attacks. They then both clashed theirs at each other hard while glaring at each other. Hornet spitted his slimy yet sticky on Lance's face.

As Lance struggled in getting it off his face, Hornet launched his tongue out in wrapping the former's neck tight before stabbed his spear on the latter's stomach for five times.

Hornet was about to give another stab, Nyx jumped and bit on his hairs out. Hornet screeched wildly as he tried to get her off of him. Lance struggled in getting up from the ground. Hornet grabbed her tail tightly and pulled her out before him. She giggled uneasily while the humanoid frog snarled in anger.

"**HEY!** Pick somepony on your own size," Lance exclaimed in anger.

Hornet turned and dropped Nyx down. He screeched wildly and angrily as he wielded his spear tightly. Both him and Lance charged straight at each other as both then swung theirs at each other while avoiding and dodging the attacks quickly for few times. They clashed for the moment before they departed and away from each other. They readied to fight to the death in their own stance.

With the wind blown, both Hornet and Lance cried wildly and angrily. With the sound of slashes, Lance and Hornet stood still after the attack. With sound of yelping in pain, Hornet fell to the ground hard. Lance breathed heavily before nearly fell to the ground. Nyx came to him as her horn glowed brightly as she was patching his wounds up.

"You okay?" Nyx asked in concern.

Lance nodded his head, "Yeah. We'd better get going. The other need our help."

Nyx nodded her head in agreement. As soon as she finished patching Lance's wounds up, they both quickly headed off at once.

* * *

><p>As Shiroi and her friends continued running through the forest, they heard the creepy yet madly laughing.<p>

**_"You can run, brats, but you can't hide from me! My traps awaits for your arrivals!"_**Contrap exclaimed happily.

Shiroi and her friends continued running as fast as they can and away from Contrap and his troops. Jade accidentally triggered the thin wire that connects between the trees' trunks, the wooden ram came out from top yet both sides. They rammed straight at Shiroi and her friends. They quickly dodged down before the ram made impact with each other while some of Shadow Mantises got knocked and slammed by the rams.

Upon arriving on the next area, Spike accidentally triggered another tripwire in activating the shooting arrows from trees. The unicorns used their force-field in protecting them from the shooting arrows. Both Mantises and Sumos were killed by the attacks.

Shiroi and her friends kept on running. As they were about to get across the sand, it sank them down along with their pursuers. As they struggled in getting out from the quicksand, Apple Bloom spotted the vines on the tree's branch. She called her friends. Three Unicorns levitated and pulled them down. They then climbed up to the trees while leaving their enemies sank to the depths of quick-sand. They quickly jumped and landed on the ground.

Shiroi and her friends came across the narrowed forest's alley-like where the rockslide rocked upon them. They ran through it before got crushed and attacked by the rockslide while their pursuers get rammed and slammed by the attacks.

Shiroi and her friends quickly headed straight to the next area where they found more of Shadow Mantises and Sumos coming out from the ground or charging straight from the front. Both sides battled with each other.

Both Shiroi and Jade launched their Unicorn Bursts at both Mantises and Sumos. Spike launched his Dragon Flame at them while dodging the Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle ran as fast as they can while making the Shadow Sumos and Mantises in killing each other by knocking out, striking and slashing or slamming on the walls or rocks.

After some battles with Shadow Sumos, Shiroi and her friends panted in exhaustion and tired from the fights. They heard the maniacal laughter. Contrap the Goblin was coming for them...

Contrap shouted, _**"I have limitless traps for you to get caught, brats! Better give up now! There is no escape for you all, brats!"**_

"This isn't good..." Apple Bloom said in concern.

"What are we gonna do?" Jade asked in concern and worry.

Concern for her friends' safety, Shiroi hissed in anger as she had some thoughts of what happen from the past. She shook her head before showing her determined eyes, "Then, we'll spring the trap for him."

Shiroi then whispered the plans to his friends of how they trapped Contrap...

As Contrap and his remaining troops looked around of his surroundings in search of his preys, in front of them was four Cutie Mark Crusaders making fun of him.

"I will tear you all apart!" Contrap snapped.

Contrap and his minions charged and chased after the Cutie Mark Crusaders. As Contrap's minions continued chasing them, they accidentally fell on the hole to their deaths. They got caught by the nets before slamming straight to the trees' branches. And some got knocked and rammed off by the tree trunk rams. Others got trapped within the narrow area; allowing Spike to launch his Dragon Flame at them.

Contrap snarled in anger in seeing his minions got killed by his own traps.

**_WHISTLE! _**Contrap and some of his remaining minions turned to the front. They found Shiroi standing neared to the giant rock. She stuck her tongue out at them. They screeched wildly and angrily as they all charged straight at her. As soon as they were close to her, she disappeared from their sights. The boulder flipped and revealed the walls of various metallic thorns.

Contrap screamed in fear as he and his minions immediately stop their tracks. Shiroi and her friends poured the buckets of slippery muds on the floor; making them slippery and rammed straight to the thorns. They all killed...

Shiroi and her friends panted in tired and exhaustion from running and dealing with lunatic goblin. They sighed in relief as they sat down.

"That's for killing the rest of my travelling friends..." Shiroi muttered in anger.

Spike chuckled a bit, "Remind me not to get on your bad sides..."

Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded their heads in agreement with him. They, Shiroi and Spike heard the calling as they turned and found Lance and Nyx came to them. Everyone hugged with each other while commented and remarked of how they were relief in seeing each other.

Lance sighed, "We'd better get going. I have the feeling there'll be more to deal with..."

Shiroi nodded her head, "Lance's right. We have to go now. Hopefully we don't want to meet any of these kind of guys soon..."

"Let's go!" Nyx called out.

Lance and his friends headed off at once as they were passing through the woods to the new area...

* * *

><p>Nearly late afternoon, Lance and his friends had left the Insect's Swamp as they were heading straight to new area but another barren wasteland with no lifeforms to be found. The land was covered by a hardened and strong stones, rocks and boulders. Its water was pure burning and hot water like a lava. And the land has thousands of strange yet different kind of bones.<p>

Lance and his friends continued travelling on the land while looking around of it. They all looked in concern and scared upon looking at the area.

"I don't like this place." Apple Bloom said in fear, "This gives me a goose bumps..."

"Tell me something I don't even want to know about..." Scootaloo said sarcastically.

Sweetie Belle gulped in concern, "So... Where exactly are we? This is like a graveyard for... snakes or maybe... dragons?"

Spike yelped in fear before jumped on Nyx before hugged her neck tightly, **"GRAVEYARD FOR DRAGONS!"**

Nyx was chocked as she had hard time to breathe, _"Spike... can't... breathe..."_ Spike quickly loosened his grip on her. She turned and glared at the nervous and worried adopted brother. She sighed in annoyance as she read the Demon Geography and Biology, "According to this one, the land we've just entered called... _**'The Land of Serpentine'**_."

"Why would they call by that? All I see is bones and skeletons of dragons or snakes," Jade sarcastically and annoyingly remarked before hissed in concern, "Hopefully it's not the big one."

Nyx continued while having her eyes rolled up, "As I was saying... Land of Serpentine is the home and land for the Demon Reptiles to live because they loved to sleep and take a nap on hard and strong stuffs to make them comfortable. And of course, the bones were just passed or dead ones. And sometimes, they have the leftovers of their preys as the warning."

Sweetie Belle squealed in fear, "I'd say we'd better get out of here before we get eaten alive! I can see why Fluttershy was afraid of the giant ferocious dragons!"

Sweetie Belle turned and was about to run off but stopped by Shiroi as the latter explained, "Sweetie Belle, I know how you feel - I've been there. But running away from here won't get us anywhere to them. Please, be brave and strong. For us... For your sister..."

Sweetie Belle thought for the moment. She did care and love her sister so much as she refused to lose her. She sighed, "Alright... I'll do it. For Rarity..."

Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike came and hugged Sweetie Belle as they commented and remarked happily. She was willing to stay with them till the end of their journey. Lance sighed in relief while Shiroi smiled happily in seeing them being together. It reminded her of her companions and family.

Lance cleared his throat, "We'd better get moving. We don't want some crazy dragons or snakes to deal with."

"Hopefully not to get eaten alive like what happen to Twilight. Coz I sure won't get into that, Spike remarked with a goof.

"Not funny..." Nyx snarled a bit. She hated whenever anyone mentioned Twilight get eaten alive by monsters: both Tatzelwurm and unintentionally Dragoking. She cleared her throat, "But Lance's right. We'd better get going. I don't even want to meet any dragon or snake."

Lance nodded his head as he and his friends marched at once as they passing by 12 story rocky mountain which had many caves on top and bottom. They came by the skeleton yet strong and hardened of dragon which caught between two edges. They walked on it to the next edge like crossing the bridge.

Lance and his friends came across the area which was filled with cracking and opened-up eggs. Not a sign of reptile creatures.

"I'm guessing this is the reptile's nest," Apple Bloom said in fear.

Jade sighed in relief, "Well... It's a good thing that the babies hatched early before we get here. I don't even want to meet them."

**_ROAR! _**Everyone yelped in fear and shock. They knew what the roaring sound was...

"You were saying?" Spike asked sarcastically.

Lance spotted the hatched egg yet not crack. He called and led them into the hiding until the reptile creatures gone and never bothered to find them. As they heard another roars, they looked up and saw something that scared and frightened a lot...

They saw the demonic yet humanoid Dragon dressed in Chinese Armors were walking and searching around the nesting grounds. Some were riding on the greenish vicious and ferocious dragons, purplish demon Hydras, blackish flying serpent and grayish Komodo Dragons. Others were using the serpents as their searching and hunting hounds. They yelped in shock as they quickly ducked and hid down from letting the monsters see them.

As Lance and his team continued hiding from the reptile creatures, the latter looked around of their surroundings for the moment in search of their foods and preys to hunt... Or was it something else they were looking for?

As the moment had passed for the reptile creatures in finding their targets, they turned and left the nesting grounds. They gave the search up as they headed to the next area: west. Lance and his friends took the peek on the situation.

With the enemies gone and away from, Lance and his friends sighed in relief before they got up from their hiding. Sweetie Bell turned to her right. She gasped in shock while her friends yelped in shock as they armed and readied to fight.

"Dragons!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed in fear while pointed at her direction: three monstrous yet demonically shadows.

_"Where?! I don't see them!"_ The squeaky and geeky voice asked in concern.

Sweetie Belle turned her back as she found a scrawny and skinny purplish dragon with greenish gentle hair, short wings and long tail. Upon their encounter, they both screamed in fear. And their friends were alerted to the scream.

The purple dragon quickly hid down of dragon's egg shell causing him to slam on his friends. Sweetie Belle and her friends were in shock by the dragon's reaction.

"But... Aren't you a dragon?" Sweetie Belle asked in shock and surprise.

The purple dragon yelped in concern, _"Not good! We've been found! We are so dead!"_

_"I am Grunt..."_ The toughen and muscular voice said calmly.

_"Pipe down, egghead! Let me handle it,"_ The firm and aggressive voice exclaimed angrily. He cleared his throat properly before he boomed loudly, **"WE ARE THE DRAGONS - FEROCIOUS AND TOUGH DRAGONS OF WAR! BE WARN AND GET OUT!"**

The aggressive voice screamed and roared wildly and angrily. Lance and his friends remained silent while looking odd at the egg shell.

_"Great idea, genius. Make a roaring sound - make them scared! Coz that's gonna scare them off right about now!" _The purplish dragon's voice said in annoyance.

The aggressive one groaned in annoyance, _"Why don't you just shut the hell up, Ronald McDonald!"_

_"You do not call me that, Boomer the Idiot!"_

"Make me!"

Both the aggressive one and scrawny one punched on each other's face hard and quick while screaming in pain and aggressively. Lance and his friends looked shock yet surprise by the event. They gotten out from the egg shell. They headed to the dragon's one.

Lance knocked on the dragon's egg shell for five times. The egg's shell cracked and broke apart. The purple scrawny dragon fell to the ground, along with short yet firm and aggressive-like crimson dragon without any wings and bulky and muscular brownish dragon with two horns, big wings and his tail was like a mace.

"You guys are the ferocious dragons?" Spike asked in shock before huffed, "You guys are not that tough."

The shorty yet aggressive one snarled as he gotten up and glared at Spike, "Watch it, shorty or else you're messing with the wrong dragon! Be glad that we're not Demon Dragons."

"You're not with those dragons, aren't you?" Sweetie Belle asked curiously.

The purple dragon whistled in impressed, "Aren't you a clever one? And sorry for scaring you off... We thought you're with those Demon Dragons..."

"And you aren't?" Scootaloo asked in surprise.

"I am Grunt," The muscular dragon spoke calmly.

The shorty dragon nodded his head, "You've got that right, Grunt. By the way, the name's Boomer Bang - leader of Dragons of War!"

The purple dragon sighed in annoyance, "Technically... you are not. And we're not Dragons of War. We're the Drake Trio! My name is the pure genius Robert 'Rob' Leonor De Nimoy. And I believe you've met the buddy of ours: Grunt."

Grunt smiled, "I am Grunt..."

"Yeah... We know who you are, Grunt. You don't need to repeat that name again," Jade said in annoyance.

"Technically, he has the problem with that. He has limited grammar to speak since his hatching. _'I am Grunt'_ is his only way to communicate with us. And sometimes, quite annoying to hear the same thing again," Rob explained.

Boomer nodded, "But we can understand him by listening of how he sounds, behaves, thinks, doing and looks too."

"I am Grunt..." Grunt nodded his head sadly.

"Nice to talk with you but we've gotta go," Lance said firmly.

Lance was right. They had to go at once as they had the mission to perform. He and his friends headed off at once. They were heading straight to the large cave. Drake Trio

"Hey, where the hay you're going?! You're not planning to go that way... Aren't you?!" Boomer asked in concern.

Lance and his friends nodded their heads in agreement. Boomer, Rob and Grunt yelped in fear and concern. The former looked curious yet confuse and concern as they stared and glanced at the worried and scared shivering dragons.

"That cave... is Demon Lord of Fire's Pet: Moa Sie..." Boomer said in fear.

Rob shivered while nodded his head, "Boomer's right. Even idiot like him has to admit it, that monster... He's the King of the Demon Serpentine. No one can beats that thing!"

Grunt murmured in fear, "I am Grunt..."

"We'll take that chance," Spike answered firmly.

Nyx nodded her head, "Yeah... We won't go back until we get all the ingredients we need."

Nyx's friends nodded their heads in agreement. Boomer and his friends looked surprise and shock of what Nyx had said. Before they could ask more, Grunt roared in fear. They turned and looked at him. He looked worry and scared.

"I... Am... Grunt!" Grunt exclaimed.

"What?! They found us!" Boomer asked in shock.

"Oh Dragon... Not good! Demon Dragons are coming here!" Rob exclaimed in worry. The roaring sounded. He yelped in fear before shouted, "Everyone, run for your life! We've got companies!"

Lance and his friends screamed in fear as they quickly head off at once, along with Drake Trio. They entered the large cave. They arrived on the next area where they encountered a group of ten Demon Dragon Warriors. The latter were shock and confused by the former's arrival.

"What the?! Who are they?! Wait a minute! It's them! Get them!" Demon Dragons exclaimed wildly.

Demon Dragons charged at their enemies. Before they could do anything; Lance charged in as he swung his Twin Dragon Swords at the first two's chests, followed by four of them's and then pierced on the last two's chests hard. The remaining Demon Dragons were about to attack but got blasted off by Shiroi and Nyx.

Lance and his friends galloped at once while running away from their enemies. While they kept on running, they encountered more of Demon Dragons and the reptile creatures ride. The latter charged at the former. They have no choice but to fight while running away from their enemies. As Lance and his friends continued running, they fought and battled against their enemies.

Lance jumped up and hovered over as he swung and spun his Twin Dragon Swords on ten charging Demon Dragons. He landed on the Komodo Dragons as he pierced his on its rider. He then rode it as he attacked the rest of Dragon Riders while using it in fire breathing at them. Charging straight at the Hydra, he rammed it right on the first head before jumped and decapitated on the first and then second. He then slashed on the rider. He then jumped and landed on the ground. Lance charged in as he swung, struck, thrust and pierced his Golden Dragon Swords at them.

Cutie Mark Crusaders kept on running away from their enemies while dodging and avoiding from captured or hit by the Demon Dragons. Each time the Demon Dragons chased after Cutie Mark Crusaders; they often rammed on the walls, tripped by the boulders, knocked on each others or got stabbed, struck and killed by their own allies.

Spike fired his **_Dragon Flames_** at Demon Dragons while dodging and avoiding the attacks from them at the same time. Jade fired her **_Unicorn Bursts_**, **_Gaia Shots_** and **_Zigzag Beam_** at her enemies while dodging them as well. When both got closed to each other, they both punched, kicked and attacked their enemies.

Both Nyx and Shiroi launched and fired their **_Unicorn Bursts_**, **_Lunar Strike Blasts_** and**_Hikari Strike_** at their enemies while dodging and avoiding the attacks from them. They even attacked and fought against the Dragon Riders. Drake Trio joined the fight as well. Grunt roared in anger as he punched, slammed and thrust his punches at his enemies. Boomer fired his **_Dragon Shots_** and **_Draco Flames_** at his enemies. Rob avoided the attacks while using his pole in slamming and knocking them down hard and quick.

As Lance and his friends continued battling and fighting with their enemies, they ran as fast as they can in finding way out of the Land of Serpentine. As they kept on running, Lance spotted the edge. He stopped quickly. Unfortunately, his friends stopped too late as they knocked on each other hard before they fell right off the edge. They screamed in fear while falling to the depths...

Demon Dragons roared and growled in anger upon finding their targets were lost. As they were arguing with each other, the large yet long shadow loomed over them. They turned and looked up. They screamed in fear while the shadowy creature screeched wildly and angrily. Demon Dragons and their rides were attacked...

* * *

><p>Lance and his friends screamed and panicked in fear as they continued falling straight to the depths while rolling around on the long tunnel-like. Upon seeing the light in front of them, they landed right on the rocks very hard. They moaned and groaned painfully. They slowly got off from each other as they stood up.<p>

Lance asked, "Is everyone alright?" Everyone nodded their heads and answered calmly. He smiled in relief. He and his friends looked around of their surroundings. They found themselves an open space wasteland with rocky and harden mountains surrounded them. And it was night time. He asked, "Where the hell are we?"

Rob yelped in fear, "Oh shit! This is so no good! Not good! We're at the Demon Serpent King's lair! We've gotta get out of here!"

Boomer nodded his head, "No shit kidding, drag! We'd better get out of here now before he gets up! No way I'm gonna fight... fight that thing!"

Grunt nodded his head while showing fearful and worried look, "I am Grunt..."

"Why are you guys afraid of Mood She, Mod Slack or whatever it was?" Spike asked in concern.

**_ROAR! _**Lance and his friends yelped in fear and concern as they turned to their backs. They found a big yet large cave. They all looked worry as they wondered what they were facing and dealing with.

They spotted the wounded and injured Zelda with scratched claws on her face and body came out from the hole. Lance and his friends came and brought her out from the cave. They helped in patching and healing her up. They asked her what happened to her.

Zelda moaned painfully, "Leave... You must leave... Leave me..."

Rob nodded his head, "She's right. We'd better get out of here! And I mean now! There's no way we can survive that monster's wrath!"

"I'm in favor too!" Boomer.

Grunt growled in concern and worry while nodded his head. Lance and his friends were in shock of how selfish Drake Trio were.

"No. We're not leaving anyone behind including Zelda! If you want to leave," Nyx said angrily, "Be my guess! You jerks!"

Boomer growled in anger, "Why you little-!"

**_ROAR!_** Everyone yelped in concern as they turned to the cave again. And this time, they saw the yellowish glowing eyes as it was hissing and approaching to them.

As the claw stomped on the ground, the creature from the cave emerged as it revealed to be the purplish dragon-like with four pincers with strong body, two claws and long tail. It was almost like Dragoking...

"What the-?! That thing looks like Dragoking!" Spike exclaimed in worry.

Jade shivered in fear, "I'm guessing that is Moa Sie - King of Demon Serpentine?!"

"That's him! That's why we afraid of him," Rob exclaimed in fear. Moa Sie growled a bit before roared wildly as it raised its head up. He screamed in fear, "Run for your life!"

Rob quickly ran off at once. Boomer and Grunt followed him as they were heading straight to nearest cave. Lance and his friends were left behind to face the giant fierce serpent-like. They armed themselves in ready to fight with the monster.

Zelda moaned painfully as she tried to stand, "Careful, my friends... Moa Sie is not just a Hydra... He's a Hydragoon."

"Hydragoon? What the heck is that?" Scootaloo asked in worry.

Nyx took a book out and read, "Hydragoons are the Ancient Beasts from the Past. And not to mention, they're the ancestors to Reptiles, Dragons and even... the Hydras. Whoa... That was some surprise of that." Moa Sie hissed in pleased. She gulped in fear, "And you know what happens when he looked at us like that? He's one hungry monster! He thinks we're his meal!"

Moa Sie hissed while sticking his tongue in pleased. Cutie Mark Crusaders shivered and moaned in fear and worry.

Lance snarled in concern, "Girls, Spike - Get Zelda to safety zone. I'll hold that lizard freak! Time for him to know that I've dealt his kind before."

"You did? When?!" Apple Bloom asked in surprise.

"Now!" Lance exclaimed as he charged in and ready to fight.

As Lance battled and fought against the King of Demon Serpents, the girls and Spike brought Zelda to the cave where Drake Trio were hiding.

"Thanks for the help, dragon jerks," Scootaloo remarked sarcastically.

"Hey! I told you before not to go to Moa Sie's lair!" Boomer exclaimed angrily.

Rob nodded his head, "If you have, we wouldn't have to deal with that freak now!"

"Yeah sure... You guys really aren't ferocious dragons. At least Spike did better than you guys," Apple Bloom remarked.

Sweetie Belle nodded her head, "Yeah! You've just left us to get eaten by that monster!"

"Some dragons you turned out to be..." Jade said angrily.

"Why I ought-!" Boomer exclaimed in anger.

"Enough..." Zelda shouted painfully before she coughed, "Lance... need us... Not a time to fight..."

Grunt nodded his head in concern while remained silent. He turned and looked at Lance fighting and battling with Moa Sie. His friends turned and looked at the battlefield between Lance and Moa Sie.

Lance quickly hopped back quickly in avoiding get eaten alive by Moa Sie while swinging his Golden Dragon Swords at his enemies quickly. Both of them continued battling with each while dodging and avoiding the attacks for few times. As Lance hopped back for three times, Moa Sie launched and rammed his head on Lance to the walls hard. Lance moaned painfully as he landed on the ground.

Moa Sie had his mouth drooling as he pounced right at Lance. Grunt roared angrily as he jumped and landed before the monster. He grabbed Moa Sie's head as they both wrestled with each other for the moment. As Lance slowly got up, he quickly took his swords. He charged at Moa Sie. Before Moa Sie could do anything, Lance yelled wildly as he decapitated the monster's head. Moa Sie fell on the ground hard. Both him and Grunt panted for the moment.

Lance sighed in relief, "That wasn't so tough..."

"Lance, you dummy! You shouldn't have done that!" Nyx exclaimed in worry. Everyone looked at her. She continued while reading her book, "Moa Sie is the ancestor of Hydra! And it means cut his head off, three heads grew back!"

Moa Sie's body made a movement. Both Lance and Grunt turned and looked at him. As the body stood up, its neck wrapped up like spider wrapping its nest. A sudden movement from its neck like trying to break out.

**_POP!_** Moa Sie's heads restored. Not only one, but three of them. They turned and hissed at Lance and Grunt.

Lance groaned angrily, "Just great..."

Moa Sie roared wildly as its three heads charged and attacked Lance and Grunt who turned and ran away from the attacks. While running, both Lance and Grunt turned and attacked Moa Sie's heads hard for few times.

"We've gotta help them!" Shiroi exclaimed in worry.

"Let's go!" Nyx exclaimed.

Boomer yelped in shock and concern, "Are you crazy?! Didn't you hear what you've just said?! Cutting his heads grew more of his heads!"

"It's impossible to beat that Hydragoon!" Ron exclaimed in fear.

"I'm not gonna let my brother get eaten alive! Are you going to let Grunt to die?!" Nyx asked angrily. Both Boomer and Ron remained silent. She huffed, "That's what I've thought."

Shiroi turned to Cutie Mark Crusaders, "Stay with Zelda. Spike, Nyx and I will help and handle with the monster!" Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded their heads in agreement. She turned to the front, "Hang on, Lance and Grunt! We're coming!"

"Come on! Lance won't hold that thing much longer," Spike exclaimed in worry.

Shiroi, Nyx and Spike jumped out from the cave as they headed straight to Lance and Grunt in fending Moa Sie off. Cutie Mark Crusaders remained behind in looking after Zelda, along with Boomer and Ron.

As Grunt held two heads, Moa Sie's head was aiming straight at Lance as it was about to gobble Lance up. BOOM! Its head got blasted up. Lance turned and smiled at Nyx. Shiroi and Spike launched their Hikari Strike and Dragon Flame at two heads. Moa Sie was defeated.

Moa Sie's was regenerated with nine heads out. He charged at Lance and his friends while they kept on running and battling with the monster. Each time they dodged and avoided the attacks from the monster's ramming; they strike back. The girls blasted their magic, Lance sliced his swords, Spike fired his Dragon Flame and Grunt torn the monsters' heads out. But the heads they destroyed kept growing back with three more.

After attacking Moa Sie's heads, Lance and his team stopped attacked as they stood before 60 heads of Moa Sie. They were hissing wildly and happily while glaring at their preys.

"Even magic can't beat that thing..." Shiroi said in fear.

Spike nodded his head, "Not even my fire. Fire stops Hydra's heads from growing back."

Boomer shouted angrily from the cave, "That's because it's a Hydragoon! It's more powerful and tougher than the Hydra!"

"Why do you think it's called _'King of Demon Serpentine'_?!" Rob asked angrily.

Moa Sie roared wildly and angrily as they launched their heads right at Lance and his friends. The latter quickly ran away at once as they knew cutting the monster's heads was out of option. As they continued running, Moa Sie clawed Grunt to the ground while his heads grasped and wrapped their necks around Lance and his friends tightly.

Lance and his team grunted painfully as they tried to get off from Moa Sie's necks. 60 heads hissed and growled softly as they opened their jaws drooling down. They were ready to eat their preys.

Cutie Mark Crusaders and Drake Trio looked shock, feared and worried as they all can do was watch their friends getting eaten alive. They looked at each other.

"We've gotta help them now!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in concern.

"Let's help them now!" Scootaloo exclaimed determinedly.

Sweetie Belle turned to both Boomer and Ron, "If you think that standing here makes you safe, you're wrong! Grunt will die if you don't help him!"

"Yeah! And stay out of way!" Jade exclaimed angrily.

"Hey! No one's gonna get Grunt! No one messes with Drake Trio!" Boomer exclaimed angrily.

Rob nodded, "Call us selfish if you want! But we're gonna help him!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders looked surprise and shock by Drake Trio's Two members' response. They were shock and surprised by it. They turned and charged out at once while leaving Zelda to rest for the moment. All she can do was watch the battlefield.

Three heads took the whole gobble on screaming Lance, Nyx and Spike before the heroes got swallowed up. Both Shiroi and Grunt gasped in shock and feared. Two heads turned and glared at their preys as they readied took the bite on them.

Before Moa Sie could do anything, Cutie Mark Crusaders and two of Drake Trio yelled angrily charged. They attacked on Moa Sie's heads in freeing both Shiroi and Grunt out from their traps. No avail. Moa Sie had his heads readied to eat both Shiroi and Grunt.

**_ROAR! RAM! _**Moa Sie knocked out hard to the walls. Both Shiroi and Grunt were freed from Moa Sie's grasps. Before he could do anything, ten heads got torn out one-by-one while having their necks burnt by mythical flames. At the last three's necks; Lance, Nyx and Spike emerged as they coughed heavily in surviving the acids. They fell on the ground hard.

Cutie Mark Crusaders and Drake Trio's two members helped and brought Lance and his team to the safety zones: cave. As the latter slowly got up and recovered, they asked what happened. The former pointed out at the battlefield. They all looked shock and stunned.

Dragoking was here. He had three heads. He was battling with Moa Sie. Dragoking roared wildly as he charged and rammed Moa Sie by slamming to the walls before his three heads attacked on the latter's more heads off before firing their mythical fire on them. Lance an his friends were in shock and confuse.

"Dragoking came... Unbelievable..." Lance said in shock.

Nyx nodded her head before she and her friends squealed happily, "We're saved! Dragoking, go! Go Dragoking! Kick that monster's flank!"

"But... But how?!" Spike asked in shock, "My fire didn't work..."

Shiroi gasped, "That's because... Dragoking's power is pure mystical and ancient. And it means... Mystic Powers or his can destroy the monster's head!"

Boomer whistled, "This is... **AMAZING!**"

As Lance and his friends cheered wildly and happily for Dragoking to fight with Moa Sie, two Hydragoon fought and battled against each other hard and quick for few times. Each time Moa Sie attacked, Dragoking dodged them and attacked the former's heads off one-by-one while firing his Mystical Fire on the necks.

As more heads were dying, Moa Sie had his three heads in firing his blackish flames at Dragoking; causing the latter to withdraw. They both roared and growled wildly at each other. They then charged in and attacked each other. They both attacked and bitten on each other's necks, bodies and tails for few times. Sometimes they dodged and avoided each other's attacks like wild animals fighting with each other.

Both Dragoking and Moa Sie continued battling and fighting with each other hard and quick while dodging. They both reattached their two necks into one like cells merging into one whole. They then charged and rammed at each other hard as they were pushing each other hard and quick. Moa Sie launched his claws on Dragoking's body, causing the latter swung its tail at the former's head hard. Dragoking then rammed Moa Sie's body to the walls hard.

Dragoking was about to launched his fire but Moa Sie fired his at the latter's face. Dragoking withdrew back slowly as Moa Sie charged in. Dragoking moved to his left side while swiping and whacking his tail at Moa Sie's head in making the latter drop down. Dragoking hissed as he slammed and thrust his claws on Moa Sie's stomach hard. Moa Sie roared in pain for the moment as he quickly took a bite on Dragoking's neck tightly. Moa Sie threw Dragoking right at the former's own cave.

Dragoking growled painfully while shaking his head. Moa Sie roared wildly as he was charging at Dragoking.

Dragoking hissed in anger. He then looked up at the cave, He smirked as he readied to attack the charging Moa Sie. As Moa Sie was closed to him, he moved to his left side before whacked and swipe his tail from right in knocking Moa Sie right on the cave's top hard.

The cave's tops cracked and start falling apart. Moa Sie turned as he was about to attack. The cave's collapsed and fell beneath on Moa Sie to the ground hard. His head remained still. He roared wildly and angrily.

Dragoking approached to Moa Sie as he grabbed the latter's head. He took a deep breath and fired his Dragon Hyperbeam on Moa Sie's mouth as it slowly burnt the latter's neck. For the moment had passed, Moa Sie's was severed as his head's burnt. Moa Sie was dead.

Dragoking roared wildly as he won the battlefield. Lance and his friends cheered wildly and happily as they came to him. They remarked and commented happily to him. He growled in anger as he glared at them all. They all looked worry and scared. They knew why he was angry...

"Dragoking... You know why we have to do it. We're trying to save our family," Lance explained calmly.

Dragoking looked unamused while glaring at them. Nyx continued, "Please, Dragoking. We have two items. If we keep on doing it, we have the chance to save them."

"Besides you want to save Shadow Dragon, don't you?" Spike asked calmly.

Dragoking thought for the moment. He sighed before nodded his head in understanding. Lance and his friends smiled happily. They turned to the cave as they were about to talk with Zelda. But she was nowhere to be found. She disappeared...

"Why does she keep doing that?" Apple Bloom asked in annoyance.

Sweetie Belle sighed, "we'll never know..."

"At least, she's okay. That's important," Scootaloo said.

Jade nodded her head before looked up at the sky. It was dark and had many blinking and shinning stars. She spoke, "It's getting late. It's night time. I didn't know that fighting with Hydragoon takes lots of time."

Shiroi sighed, "But important thing is that monster's gone. I don't want to face with that again." Everyone nodded and commented in agreement with her. She continued, "We'd better find a place to sleep."

"You already did," Boomer said calmly. Everyone looked at him as he pointed at the cave. They remained quiet and skeptical at him. He sighed, "We just want to say we're sorry for abandoning you. But you did some crazy out there in messing with that monster. You got us into the mess."

Rob nodded, "Boomer's right. That was impressive. And it's the least we can do for saving our Grunt's live."

Grunt nodded his head, "I am Grunt."

Lance and his friends looked at each other. Despite what Drake Trio did but they tried to help and save them. They even allow them to sleep in the cave. Lance and his friends forgave Drake Trio and agreed with the latter's offer. Everyone entered the cave as they all took a long sleep inside the cave while Dragoking stood outside of the cave in guarding it.

They had a long way to go in finding six more cure ingredients. They had five more days to go...

* * *

><p>Within the demonic scaled Chinese Throne Chamber-like, the large and muscular golden humanoid dressed with crimson loincloth hissed in anger upon hearing the latest report from his Demon Dragon Warrior. He roared in anger as he stood up and fired his Dragon Flame out. For the moment had passed, the Demon Lord of Fire panted heavily.<p>

"They will pay for destroying my pet... They will feel the wrath of Demon Lord of Fire. Shendu will have his revenge!" Shendu exclaimed in anger before having his fist clenched, "And soon... I will have Spike return to me..."

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**References:**  
>1. <strong><em>Boomer Bang<em>** is based on **_Shoutmon (Digimon Fusion)_**

2. **_Robert 'Rob' Leonor De Nimoy_** is named after both **_Rob Paulsen_** and late **_Leonard Nimoy_**but also based on **_Donatello (TMNT 2012)._**

3.**_ Grunt _**is based on_ Groot (Marvel)_

4. Spike mentioned Twilight being eaten up alive by Tatzelwurm and Dragoking can be found from _**Three's a Crowd** _of **_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 4_** and **_His Light, Her Darkness Chapter 4_.**


	6. C5: The Metal Pony

**Chapter 5: The Metal Pony**

At the night time, Dragon Kick, Burnblast, Lightningblast and Tailtech spent whole day in search of Lance and his friends. They found nothing. They arrived at Warthorc Tribe Village after travelling through the long and wide barren wasteland. Despite the Warthorc Tribe's resistance and attacks on them, they had manage to defeat and subdue them all. They took a rest within the village.

Warthorc Villagers brought some fruits for Dragon Kick and his rescue team to eat. While Dragon Kick and his units ate some foods and resting, Tailtech surveyed the area and questioned the villagers if they had seen Lance and his friends.

An hour had passed, Tailtech returned to the shelter. He sat down with his team. They all turned and looked at him.

Tailtech sighed, "They were here. They've got the Venus Seed. They beaten and banished Po Kong."

"How? Only Master Tao and some Mystic Sorcerers can do that trick," Burnblast asked in shock.

Tailtech shrugged, "You tell me. They say that someone else was with them too. Her name was Zelda..."

"Zelda? Who the hell Zelda is?!" Burnblast demanded.

"Whoever she was, she helped and protected them. And more importantly, the children are safe from harm." Lightningblade said calmly. He sighed, "The children did well."

Dragon Kick nodded, "I just hope they're okay. Because the next fight they're facing at, it won't be easy or good. We have to find and help them."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement with Dragon Kick. They had to get some rests. They need all the strengths to find the children and help them to search and retrieve the cure ingredients. Hopefully to them, it was not too late...

* * *

><p>On the next day, the sun rose up from the east as it shined and glowed brightly. Within the cave, Dragoking was sleeping while curled himself around for his masters and friends to sleepin in the middle. As the light shone right through the cave's entrance, it touched on his eyes, Dragoking moaned annoyingly as he raised his head up and shook off a bit. He roared wildly.<p>

Everyone within the cave woke up at once. With their eyes of shock and fear, they yelped and screamed in fear. They got up and ran off in hiding. Cutie Mark Crusaders hid behind the rocks. Drake Trio hid underneath the dirt. Shiroi hugged Nyx tightly while hiding behind the pillar. Spike climbed up to the ceilings. Lance hid behind the rocks.

Dragoking growled in annoyance while having his eyes rolled over. Lance and his friends came out from hiding as they found out that Dragoking was the one who woke them up. They all sighed in relief while commented in annoyance about them being scared by their own pet. They all had their own breakfast to eat for the moment.

Everyone came out from the cave as they all readied to head off. They turned to Drake Trio as they wanted to say goodbye to the latter.

"Thanks for the help," Lance thanked calmly, "We're all owe to Grunt and Dragoking."

Boomer groaned in annoyance, "How come Grunt gets the credit?! And not to mention, that monstrous snake."

Dragoking hissed loudly and angrily while glaring at the nervous and worried Boomer. Rob chuckled a bit while in amusement.

Grunt smiled gently as he approached and hugged five Cutie Mark Crusaders passionately. They hugged him back. He smiled, "I am Grunt."

Rob sighed in annoyance, "He has the point. Grunt is the one who help Lance in dealing with Moa Sie. And not to mention, Dragoking defeat that monster. He becomes the King of Demon Serpentine." He hummed calmly, "Then again - when he was in danger, we gone to his rescue. After all, he's our bro. And of course, we did tried to save and help them."

Boomer smirked, "Point taken. That's all I need to hear."

Everyone sighed in annoyance while rolling their eyes in annoyance. They turned to the front where the road led them to the next destination: another barren wasteland.

"Well, then. We'd better get going." Lance said calmly, "We've got six more ingredients to get. And five days to go too."

Everyone nodded their heads. As Lance and his friends were about to move out, Drake Trio came to the front in stopping them from going off.

"Hey! Where're you going?" Boomer asked in shock and concern.

Rob nodded his head, "Why are you guys so persistent in going beyond the Demon Land so badly?"

"I am Grunt..." Grunt nodded his head in concern.

Nyx sighed, "Our family got infected by Dark Plague. And the only way to save them is to get eight ingredients. The only ones we have are Venus Seed and Poisonous Frog's Slime. We have six more to go. And we have little time to get it done."

"That's the reason why we have to go through all kinds of danger to get them no matter what," Spike said confidently.

Apple Bloom nodded her head, "We owe everything to our friends and especially our sisters."

"Yeah. They helped and saved us and Equestria so many times. We want to repay it back to them," Sweetie Belle agreed.

"That's more than than that. They're our family too," Scootaloo spoke up.

Drake Trio looked at each other as they had some thoughts for the moment. They nodded their heads in agreement. They turned to the front.

"Well, if you're going, then count us in," Boomer said confidently. Everyone but Drake Trio looked skeptical and concerns of what they heard. He continued, "It's the least we can do for saving our dragon butts from Mao Sie."

Rob nodded, "Besides you need some guide to get through the Demon Land. We've been here for longer than anyone else before."

"I am Grunt," Grunt said with a smile.

Everyone but Drake Trio looked skeptical and concern about letting the latter to join with the former. They weren't pleased and happy with what Drake Trio did before for leaving Lance to face Moa Sie by himself. Shiroi nodded her head. They all looked at her.

Shiroi explained, "We could use some help. I know what Boomer and Rob did was selfish, but they were afraid of Moa Sie. So we can't blame them." Everyone but Drake Trio thought for the moment before they nodded their heads in understanding. She continued, "Besides we could use more help on this journey other than the books. No offense, Nyx."

Nyx smiled while nodded her head, "None taken. But Shiroi's right. We not only need to find out more about Demon Land, but we could use some help to deal with more monsters."

As everyone had some thoughts of what Shiroi and Nyx had said, the girls were right. They need some helps to get through some difficulties across the Demon Land. They all nodded their heads in agreement. Drake Trio cheered happily and wildly. Lance and his friends packed all of their stuffs. They were ready to head off.

As they prepared to move out, Dragoking had his long neck in going underneath of all ponies in bringing them up. They all yelped in shock and surprise. With his head up, they all slide down on his long neck to the back. They all looked surprise and shock of what he did. Dragoking roared happily and wildly.

"Oh... I get it. He wants us to ride on him," Apple Bloom said happily.

"Wow... Really? I've always wanted to ride on Hydragoon." Sweetie Belle remarked happily.

Scootaloo smiled, "Me too. Rainbow Dash and others said it was awesome to ride on it. I can't wait to try on it."

"So, let's ride on him. I want to ride on Hydragoon," Jade exclaimed happily.

Boomer gulped, "I was hoping not to get involve with Hydragoon again." Drake Duo nodded their head in agreement with Boomer. He sighed, "Just great. The one creature I hate the most is now I'm riding on it..."

"You're not the only one..." Rob admitted before looked down.

Nyx smiled as she nuzzled on Dragoking's neck gently and passionately, "Thank you, Dragoking. You're the best."

"Yeah. If you hadn't come, I hate to see what happen next," Spike remarked.

Dragoking growled happily as he gave ponies and dragons a passionately and happily lick. They all giggled and chuckled happily in feeling his licking ticklish. Even Boomer and his gang had to admit that it was ticklish for them to take.

"Alright. We'd better get going," Shiroi reminded her friends.

Lance nodded his head in understanding, "Alright, Dragoking - Let's ride!"

Dragoking roared wildly as he raised his head up high while roared happily. He charged out at once, with ponies and dragons rode on his back. They were now heading to the next destination: Bull Badlands...

* * *

><p>Upon entering the Bull Badlands, Lance and his friends looked around on the familiar yet interesting area they knew of from their back home. It was another barren wasteland. Unlike their previous journey on some sector of wasteland; it was filled with more canyons' mountains and rocks along with more cactus, lakes and some grassland in specific area. They were amazed and surprised by the landscape.<p>

Scootaloo whistled in amaze, "This kinda reminds you on something; doesn't it, Apple Bloom?"

"Yeah... This place reminds us of Appleloosa and Dodge Junction," Sweetie Belle complimented.

Apple Bloom nodded her head, "Yes. Yes it, does." She sighed, "I miss home so much. I just hope my sister is okay too..."

Jade patted on Apple Bloom's back gently, "Don't worry, A.B. We'll get back home soon. Pinkie Promise."

Apple Bloom turned and smiled to her friends. She was in relief to have them with her. While Dragoking continued marching on the long wasteland of Bull Badlands; Lance, Nyx, Shiroi, Spike and Drake Trio had some discussion about the land.

"So, what do we know about Bull Badlands?" Lance asked curiously.

Rob cleared his throat, "As you have been all kinds of wasteland, this one is very different. This land was nutritious and healthy than any land before. But like every sector of Demon Land, it was ruled by the mighty yet terrified Demon Lord of Earth: Dai Gui."

Boomer scoffed before snorted, "I hate to admit it. That bull demon is a tough opponent to face with. Trust me, I've seen it. The last resistance commander tried to face with him, he got himself killed. And most of them surrendered to that monster. But Dai Gui ain't smart on planning. He's almost like Po Kong - a brute moron with no brains."

"So... Want to tell us how many more Demon Lords," Spike asked curiously, "I get the feeling it's gonna be more than just three."

Shiroi nodded her head in agreement, "Spike's right. I may have been Demon Land once, but I don't know more about other Demons."

"About Eight of them," Rob answered, making most of his friends looked shock and scared. He shrugged, "Well... It is true. Eight Demon Lords have their own land to rule. And of course, they're based on their specialty and nature."

Nyx gasped before reading the book, "Like Po Kong - she's the Ruler of Demon Jungle because of her Nature Power and her army was wild. And Xiao Fung, he controls the Wind but Insect Swamp is his control because of amphibians and insects. And if I have to guess correctly, Dai Gui controls the Earth and his minions could be more Earth-Type Demons."

Rob nodded his head, "You're catching on well. For a little one, you're quite a smart one."

Nyx smiled, "I learn from the best."

"So, any idea of who's Elite Commander are we dealing with?" Lance asked curiously.

Shiroi nodded her head, "From what we heard about Dai Gui, he could have someone stronger and powerful..."

Boomer sighed in defeat, "That part... Sorry. We actually never seen an Elite Commander. But I heard that he's not a Earth or Rock-Type Demon. He's a Metal-Type. And he's not just a Demon, he's a pony."

"Metal? And a pony?" Nyx asked curiously. She gasped in shock as she looked back at her Demon Encyclopedia, "Could it be... Could he be the rare Metal Pony?"

"What's a Metal Pony?" Spike asked curiously.

"I am Grunt..." Grunt nodded his head in agreement.

**_BOOM!_** Dragoking yelped in fear as he stopped on his tracking. As the more firecracker boomed, he roared in fear and wildly. Lance and his friends yelped in shock as well. Dragoking was forced in backing away from moving as he looked around of his surroundings in search on his enemies. Before he could do anything, the metallic chains emerged and trapped him tight.

Dragoking roared in anger as he struggled in getting out of chains. Lance and his friends came down from Dragoking's back. They all tried to break the chains off as hard as they can.

"Cease your resistance..." The computed yet high-pitched voice spoke. Lance and his friends turned to the front. They found a black metallic Pegasus with yellowish stripes, his mane and tail were short and spiky while his forehead had an emerald gem and emerald eyes standing before them. He continued, "Your only option for the situation is surrender. Surrender now... All shall be spared."

Lance and his friends looked worry and scared of what they were dealing with. They had new enemy to deal with.

Apple Bloom had her eyes narrowed in suspicious, "Who the hay are you?"

"You're with Dai Gui?!" Scootaloo demanded angrily.

Sweetie Belle groaned in anger, "And you want us to give Nyx up to your masters?! Forget it!"

Jade nodded her head, "Yeah! We won't go down without the fight."

Nyx gasped, "He's the Metal Pony. He must be Dai Gui's Elite Commander. That can't be good."

"Your personality of determination and persistence only amuse me. Princess's knowledge is impressive. I advise you to surrender Princess of Demons to me," The mysterious Metal Pony spoke firmly and calmly as his right hoof transformed into a canon-like. He aimed his at his enemies. He spoke, "I will not repeat the option. Surrender at once or death can your next option..."

Boomer groaned in annoyance, "The nerve of that Metal Pony?! Just who does he thinks he is?!"

"Well... He is a Metal Pony. Metal Ponies are known to be an intelligent beings on Equestria. And of course they're quite advanced warriors too. And not to mention, they're very rare too. That was impressive," Rob explained in amusing and interested.

Boomer huffed in annoyance, "I don't care! That guy thinks he can beats us! He's gonna freaking regret about it! Stupid Metal Pony!"

Boomer and Grunt roared wildly as they charged at the Metal Pony at once. Grunt swung his punch at Metal Pony, the latter rolled to the front. Boomer unleashed his blazing fire on his claws as he jumped up and stroke them at Metal Pony for eight times. Metal Pony dodged and avoided the attacks as he grabbed Boomer's right claw before he slammed the latter on Grunt to the ground.

Everyone from Dragoking yelped and squeaked in fear and concern of what they had saw. The Metal Pony was tougher than he looks. As the Metal Pony turned and glared at his enemies, he was readied to attack.

"Wow... He just took both Boomer and Grunt down like it was nothing..." Spike remarked in concern.

Jade nodded her head in concern, "Yeah... He's no joke now."

"What are we gonna do? We can't just surrender. How do we know if Metal Pony like him can be trusted?" Shiroi asked in concern.

Nyx sighed, "I think it's best that I-!"

Lance interrupted, "No! Surrender is out of option! No family and friends of mine surrender to that Bull Demon! No one! I'll fight with him..." Everyone looked concern and fear of what he had said. He armed himself with his Twin Dragon Swords. He whispered to his friends, "Get Dragoking out from his chains. If he ever tried to trick or I lose the fight, then we rode out quickly..."

Feared and concern for his safety, but his friends must agreed with his plan. They all nodded their heads. Both Boomer and Grunt quickly returned to their allies. Metal Pony had both his hooves changed into claws while his eyes became crimson. Lance armed himself ready to fight.

"I didn't catch your name. Who are you, Metal Pony?" Lance asked curiously.

Metal Pony had his eyes narrowed in anger and determination, "I am Metalgear. I am... Elite Commander for Demon Lord of Earth. I am the Supreme Warrior of Metal. I am... Defender of my Metal Ponies. I must defeat you and rescue them!"

Lance looked concern and worry of what he had heard. He wondered if Metalgear was telling the truth of fighting against him.

Metalgear charged in as he thrust his claws. Lance yelped in shock upon looking at the claws closed to his face. Lance deflected the attacks quickly before swiped his back leg on Metalgear's left hoof. Metalgear fell to the ground hard. Lance jumped up as he gave Metalgear a slam sword. Metalgear rolled to the right before swiping his leg at Lance's back legs. Metalgear then fired his **_Buster Canon_** at Lance. Lance quickly rolled over to his back. As Metalgear continued firing his **_Buster Canon_**, Lance blocked and deflected the blasts back at Metalgear's body for few times. Metalgear was weakened before falling down to the ground hard.

Lance smirked as he approached Metalgear, "That was easy..."

Metalgear looked up as he launched his **_Claw Capture_** on Lance's legs tight. Metalgear pulled his and swung Lance on the mountain walls for ten times. Metalgear then slammed Lance on the ground hard. Metalgear armed himself with his Claws in ready to attack.

"Arrogance is the miscalculation of your victory," Metalgear said proudly.

Lance groaned in annoyance, "We'll see about that!"

Lance got up and charged right at Metalgear who armed himself in ready to attack. They both swung their weapons at each other while dodging and avoiding the attacks quickly. Metalgear launched his **_Claw Capture_** on Lance's swords tightly. They both pulled theirs very hard and away while glaring at each other for the moment. Lance smirked as he loosened his grip while allowing Metalgear pulled his claws back. Lance was pulled as well. And before Metalgear could do anything, Lance kicked on the former's face to the ground hard.

As Lance was about to take the swords, Metalgear had his back legs in grabbing latter's neck and thrown him away to the front. Metalgear charged in as he struck and thrust his claws at Lance who dodged and avoided the attacks quickly while fought back at him. Metalgear thrust his claws at Lance's head who moved back while jumped and kicked Metalgear back hard. Metalgear withstood his fall before charged in. Lance hovered over and grabbed his swords. Both Lance and Metalgear battled with each other hard and quick. They then clashed at each other for the moment.

Lance flew to the sky at once. Metalgear followed the former as he activated his wings in flying. On the sky, both Lance and Metalgear charged in as they both swung their weapons at each other hard and quick while dodging them for few times. Metalgear had his claws transformed into his swords as he swung himself around for few times while charging straight at Lance who blocked the attacks for the moment. Lance's defense was broken as Metalgear thrust his swords right at Lance's stomach. Metalgear slammed Lance straight to the ground.

Nyx and her friends were breaking the chains off from chaining Dragoking. They did it. Dragoking roared wildly and angrily. Upon hearing the crashing, they turned and found Lance and Metalgear slammed on the ground.

Metalgear held Lance to the ground for the moment. Metalgear armed himself with his right sword in ready to defeat his enemy. Lance groaned in annoyance as he struggled in getting out. Lance used his tail in swiping at Metalgear's head before nudged him hard. Lance got up and grabbed Metalgear as the former threw the latter away from him. Both of them armed with their swords as they readied to attack.

"You fought well, Opponent Lance. Submit at once. Your valuable lives can be spared," Metalgear commented.

Lance hissed, "Not gonna happen, jerk. Can't let you get Nyx... She's my family. I won't let you take everything I know of..."

Metalgear sighed as he readied to attack, "I too don't want to do this..."

Lance and Metalgear cried wildly as they all charged straight at each other. SLASH, Lance and Metalgear stood still after they attacked. As the moment had passed, Metalgear fell to the ground. Lance breathed and panted heavily.

"I did it... I did it..." Lance remarked happily.

Nyx and her friends galloped towards Lance as they all commented and remarked happily to him. Metalgear slowly had his eyes opened in wide as he slowly getting up. While struggled and weakened, Metalgear armed himself with his Buster Canon. Lance and his friends turned and ready to battle, though they noticed and found Metalgear weakened and wounded during the fight.

Metalgear groaned painfully, "Must... Must fight... Must fight..."

Lance's team was about to attack, but he held his hoof high in stopping them. He asked, "Why? Why keep fighting? Is there something else you're fighting for?"

"Illogical yet strange - usual enemy like you would have taken the life of me and headed to the next area. Why do you show concern to me?"

"Because there's more to you than meets the eye. I've got to know why..."

Metalgear sighed as he deactivated his Buster Canon. Surprised by Lance's words reached the Metal Pony, his friends stayed their weapons down as they all listened to what Metal Pony's story...

"Very well... You did defeat me. I shall inform you. Thousand years ago, we the intelligent yet mightiest Metal Ponies were searching a new land for our settlement. We found a nutritious land to supply our energy and strength. But it was ruled by Demon Lord of Earth: Dai Gui. Former leader of Metal Ponies challenged him but lost and killed during the fight. We've been enslaved to Dai Gui's service while I was forced and made to work under him. My guardian had become Dai Gui's Pet. And none of us could oppose him..."

Everyone looked shock and concern of what they heard of. They all felt shame yet pitiful and concern for Metalgear and his ponies.

Metalgear continued, "We've devised many plans in gaining our freedom, saving the Guardian and defeating Dai Gui. But we've been thwarted. We have no will to fight but to submit him. And the only way I can free my ponies is to do the Demon Lord's biding. For centuries, I suffered shame of hurting other life forms but unable to betray my ponies. I've betrayed Metal Ponies' belief of hurting Life Forms unless it was necessary..."

Everyone remained silent as they all looked sorry and concern of what they had heard of. They felt sorry for Metalgear.

Metalgear sat down looked at his enemies, "I await for my fate. I had failed. I'm ready to die..."

Lance and his friends gathered around as they all had discussion of what they should do with Metalgear.

"What do you think?" Lance asked in concern.

"From his story, I feel sorry for Metalgear and his ponies. They suffered a lot under Dai Gui's tyranny rule. We have to help them," Nyx said.

Grunt smiled, "I am Grunt..."

Boomer yelped, "You can't be serious?! He could be lying to us! No way I'm gonna put mine to trust him!"

"I'm with Boomer. And how do we know we can trust him," Scootaloo agreed, "Rainbow Dash said that we trust somepony when they shown the truth to us."

"As much as I hate to agree, but I'm with Scootaloo too," Rob said in concern, "Metal Pony could be up to something. I just don't like it."

"But I think he's telling the truth." Sweetie Belle said in concern.

Shiroi nodded, "Yes... If he was a liar, then he should have set some ambushes or traps to trap us again."

Spike sighed, "I think we should help him. When ponies are in danger, we should help and save them. That's what Twilight and her friends always do."

Apple Bloom nodded her head, "Yeah. We have to help them. If Applejack were here, he would have help them than letting ponies died."

"I am Grunt..." Grunt nodded his head.

Scootaloo, Boomer and Rob groaned in annoyance as they reluctantly nodded their heads in agreement with their friends. They all turned to Metalgear as they readied to tell him of his fate. Metalgear remained firm and steady.

"Lead us to your ponies..." Lance spoke. Metalgear looked shock and surprise of what he heard. He continued, "Guide us to them. We'll help them get out. I promised."

"Do you mean it?" Metalgear asked in surprise and shock.

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. We're gonna help them."

Metalgear was in shock and surprise as he bowed down, "Thank you. Thank you so much! Now I'll have the chance to save my ponies!"

"Then lead us..." Lance ordered calmly.

* * *

><p>As they had agreed, Metalgear guide and led Lance and his friends to the prison cells where his Metal Ponies were imprisoned and trapped within the base. Upon arriving on the next canyon, they climbed on the mountain to the top. Metalgear pointed down at the area. Lance and his friends looked down as they found the large mountains rounded together like a circle. They also found the metallic yet innocent Metal Ponies down there. They had found the Metal Prisons.<p>

Thousands of Metal Ponies were trapped and imprisoned down there. They all looked tired, scared and worried like there was nothing they can do. The armored humanoid buffalo warriors were keeping their sharp eyes on the Metal Ponies. Among them was muscular yet giant crimson humanoid yet metallic gorilla warrior dressed in general's armor with cape; he was riding on Armorhide the giant metallic yet demonically humanoid dragon-like with wings and some-kind of Gem-Blasters.

The General Gorilla chuckled evilly, "That's it! Make sure these Metal Ponies do nothing to rebel us! Their plans have failed because I outsmarted them! Yeah! I am the true Elite Commander Crushkiller of Dai Gui!"

"Yes sir!" Buffalo Demon Warriors saluted.

The Buffalo Demon Warriors moved in as they all checked and made sure that none of Metal Ponies tried to rebel against Dai Gui.

Lance and his friends turned back as they all chatted and questioned of how they able to save Metal Ponies.

"Who was that?" Jade asked in concern.

Metalgear answered, "That is the true Elite Commander: Crushkiller. He maybe an ape, but he's not foolish. He was the reason why my Metal Ponies were unable to escape. He anticipated our escape plans. He outsmarted us. We've been Dai Gui's slaves forever..."

"Okay... That is low! They can't do that to those ponies! I'm gonna make them sorry!" Boomer exclaimed in anger. Everyone looked at him. He sighed, "Okay... I admit it. I was wrong not to believe in you. But can we focus on the mission?"

"Question - how? He knows everything from inside and out." Rob said in concern.

Lance smirked proudly, "Not all of it." Everyone turned and looked at him. He smiled, "I've got the plan to do it."

* * *

><p>At the Metal Prison, Crushkiller and his Buffalo Demon Warriors were keeping their guards up while checking on their prisoners. They heard the blowing horn. They all turned and found Metalgear chained on Lance, Shiroi, Nyx, Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike. Buffalo Demon Warriors cheered wildly and happily for Metalgear in achieving his goal again. Metal Ponies remained silent and quiet as they all were in shame and guilty to hunt and attack on another group of life forms.<p>

As Demon Buffalo Warriors placed Lance and his friends near to the group of Metal Ponies, Crushkiller led Metalgear to his camp as they wanted to make some chats.

Metal Pony #1 sighed, "I'm truly sorry. Please accept our forgiveness."

Metal Pony #2 nodded, "Yes... General Metalgear didn't mean to harm you. It was us."

Metal Pony Female sobbed, "Please, don't blame him. We have uphold the tradition of our honorable clan to the end. Until now, we're nothing but Dai Gui's slaves..."

Lance shushed calmly, "Listen... We're not here because Metalgear captured us. We're here to help you."

Metal Ponies looked shock and surprise as they all turned and looked at Lance and his friends. Could they meant it?

"How?" Metal Pony #1 asked in concern, "You're prisoners now. We've tried everything - digging a hole way out, climbing up, flying to the sky or even drilling through the mountain. All is fail..."

Nyx smiled, "There's one thing you haven't tried. And this time, we can escape..."

Metal Ponies looked concern and surprise of what Lance and his friends had said. They weren't sure if they can make it or not...

* * *

><p>At the office which was located above the prison cells, Crushkiller was chatting and talking with Metalgear who remained silent and firm. Crushkiller spoke proudly and happily of his pride and success.<p>

"It was brilliant plan! For some centuries ago, I request Lord Dai Gui to let you become Elite Commander while me remained behind to keep an eye on Metal Ponies. The enemies will believed that you are the Elite Commander in letting them defeat you or get killed. When I see them, I crush them! This plan is foolproof!" Crushkiller exclaimed happily. He turned and looked at Metalgear, "But... I never thought you actually get them. Well done, Metalgear. Lord Dai Gui will pleased of it."

Metalgear sighed, "I'm still not proud of it..."

"Ah... Don't worry. As soon as I deliver the Princess to our Demon Lords, you and your ponies will be freed and do whatever you wanted to do."

"Do whatever I want? You mean like making me to become a merciless pony to harm the innocents. And above all, you want to make my ponies to be example as I am..."

"Yes... That way you will earn your own land. Everything will be yours. After all, you are an Elite Commander to destroy anyone from getting in your way."

"Like now?" Metalgear asked firmly. Crushkiller turned and found him aimed his Buster Canon at the former. He continued, "Coz there's one thing I wanted the most - end your bloody life. So my ponies can no longer be feared of you. They'll be freed and follow the tradition of peace!"

Crushkiller chuckled evilly, "Just as I expected. You're so predictable to think that you can defeat me. I'm more prepared for your rebellion. I expected more of this..."

Demon Buffalo Warriors charged in with their weapons armed and ready to attack.

Metalgear smirked, "You mean like having more friends from inside and out?"

"Huh?!" Crushkiller asked in shock.

**_BOOM! _**Crushkiller and his minions yelped and screamed in concern and feared as the office was shaken off and hard. They all looked concern and worry. Metalgear smirked happily. Something had happen...

* * *

><p>"Charge! To battle!" Boomer cried wildly and happily.<p>

Grunt and Rob cried wildly as well. Drake Trio were riding on Dragoking as they were charging straight to the Metal Prison. With the prison gate was destroyed, Dragoking launched his Dragon Flame at some Buffalo Demon Warriors. Most were killed by fire while others fled in fear and concern.

Grunt jumped and slammed four enemies to the ground. Rob charged as he swung his pole at his enemies while dodging the attacks from them. Boomer charged in as he fired his **_Dragon Flames _**at them while punching and kicking at his enemies quickly. Dragoking continued charging and attacking his enemies by firing his **_Elemental Powers_**, Stomping on them, biting and swallowing them up, and even swinging their long tail at his enemies as well.

With Dragoking roared wildly, Lance smirked as he took a chance in beating two Buffalo Demon Warriors out. He met up with Boomer who threw Twin Dragon Swords to the former. He charged and beaten them one-by-one. His friends charged and joined the battlefield.

Shiroi, Nyx and Jade launched their **_Unicorn Bursts_**, **_Hikari Strike_**, **_Lunar Shots_** and **_Chi Spell Strike_** at the enemies. Spike launched his **_Dragon Flame_** at them. Cutie Mark Crusaders helped and guided some Metal Ponies out to escape. However, some of them feel guilty and upset by their pasts of doing nothing or being shameful to their clan's name and tradition. They all shown their determination and anger as they cried wildly. They all charged into the battle. They all used their **_Claws Strike_**, **_Buster Shots_**, **_Sword Slash_** and more in defeating and attacking their enemies.

* * *

><p>At the office, Crushkiller witnessed the battlefield. He was in shock and surprised. He was able to predict Metal Ponies' escape plans from inside mostly because they were his prisoners and hostages. He didn't expected some reinforcement to attack from both inside and out. He clenched his fists tightly.<p>

Metalgear aimed his Buster Canon at Crushkiller, "It's over. Submit now! Your live will be spared."

Crushkiller turned and fired his Crystal Blaster at Metalgear's chest hard to the wall. He growled in anger, "I will not be beaten by some machines! Never will I be beaten by Metal Ponies! And I know who made this mess..."

Crushkiller screeched wildly and angrily as he broke through the window. He floated on air for 8 meters away. He then slammed on the ground hard. Metal Ponies cried in anger and wildly as they turned and charged at him. Crushkiller punched and shot his Crystal Blaster at his enemies while charging straight to his armored Armorhide. He rode it as he fired them at his enemies.

Buffalo Demon Warriors cried wildly as they all charged straight at Metalgear. He launched his Claw Captures on two warriors as he swung and slammed them right at some of Buffalo Demon Warriors one-by-one. He then threw them to the walls hard. Metalgear turned to the broken window as he broke and jumped out in chasing after Crushkiller.

* * *

><p>Crushkiller rode his Armorhide in firing its Crystal Blaster at his enemies. Metal Ponies screamed in fear and worry as they all quickly hid from the attacks while firing their Buster Canons at him. He laughed madly and insanely in killing his enemies.<p>

Lance and Nyx flew to the sky as they all charged straight at Crushkiller. The latter was about to fire his Armorhide in attacking. Shiroi launched her**_ Hikari Strike_** at him, followed by Jade's **_Super Beam_** and Dragons' **_Dragon Flames_**. Metal Ponies joined the fight as well in firing and shooting their **_Buster Canons_** at him as well. But at the same time, they also had to deal with Buffalo Demon Warriors as well. Dragoking charged in and rammed Armorhide hard as both monsters fought and attacked at each other hard and quick while dodging and avoiding from firing **_Blazing Fire_**, slashing claws or biting on each other.

Lance slammed Crushkiller to the ground as he thrust his swords at him. Crushkiller dodged them quickly for few times. The gorilla kicked Lance off before firing his Crystal Blaster at Lance who blocked and deflected the blasts away from him. Crushkiller dodged and avoided the blasts while firing his Crystal Blaster at Lance.

As soon as Crushkiller ran out of his Crystal Blaster's energy, Nyx quickly fired her Lunar Shot at his weapon before shots at his body five times. She was about to shoot another one. He took out his mace as he swung it right at her. She dodged and avoided the attacks for three times. He then slammed his mace on her head. She quickly blocked with her back leg in holding the attack. She then fired her Lunar Strike Blasts at his face. The gorilla withdrew before she slammed him to the ground hard. She then gave the hard Focus Punch on his face hard. He then kicked her flank in making Nyx off of him.

Crushkiller turned as he ready to slam his mace on her. Lance jumped and kicked him hard. The gorilla turned as he growled in anger. He prepared to attack the pony. Lance quickly flapped his wings hard in blowing the gorilla away from him for the moment. Lance charged in as he slammed his Dragon Strike Claws at the Crushkiller's mace hard for the moment. Crushkiller then slammed his punch on Lance to the ground hard.

Nyx jumped on Crushkiller's back as she bitten his head's hair painfully. The gorilla screamed in pain. Lance got up and punched on the gorilla's face hard for few times. Crushkiller blocked and deflected the attacks from Lance while trying to get Nyx off his head.

As Dragoking and Armorhide continued clashing their heads at each other hard, Armorhide fired his **_Gem Blaster_** at Dragoking's body hard. Armorhide then gave the Hydragoon a hard claw scratches for few times. Armorhide was about to gave another scratch but Dragoking grabbed it before rammed the former off. Hydragoon then fired his Dragon Flame on Armorhide's face for the moment. Armorhide then blocked the attacks for the moment. Armorhide was about to fire his Dragon Flame. Dragoking swiped his tail at Armorhide in knocking out to the ground. Armorhide was about to attack but Dragoking held the former tight to the ground. The Hydragoon snarled at the defeated metal Dragon.

Crushkiller, Lance and Nyx screamed in fear as they all fell off from Armorhide. They dropped to the ground hard. They moaned painfully. Crushkiller took his mace out as he readied to kill his preys.

"I will make you pay, insects! When I'm through with you, I'll take that princess to my master," Crushkiller snarled a bit. He held his mace up, "Even she's just a little pieces."

**_BANG! _**Crushkiller yelped in shock and pain. He looked down as he found a hole on his chest. He slowly turned his back and found Metalgear aimed his Buster Canon at him.

"No innocents can be harm again..." Metalgear snarled in anger. Crushkiller moaned painfully as he slowly fell on his back hard. He turned to the front as he shouted, "Elite Commander Crushkiller has been dealt with! Freedom is ours!"

Metal Ponies cheered wildly and happily in not only defeating Crushkiller and his minions but they had gained their freedom. Metal Ponies thanked happily to Lance and his friends for helping them. The latter welcomed them as they were doing their jobs.

Dragoking let Armorhide up from the ground. Metal Ponies were packing their stuffs up as they were all preparing to leave the Demon Land. Nyx, Spike and Shiroi gave them the map of getting out of Demon Land and headed to Equestria. Lance and his friends were about to move out. Metalgear approached to them.

"Thank you for helping me to restore my ponies' freedom, my friends," Metalgear thanked happily. Lance and his friends smiled and nodded their heads in accepting his thanks. He continued, "There's something I want to return you a favor. I shall accompany you on your journey."

"Really?!" Everyone asked in shock and surprise.

"You're kidding me?" Boomer asked in shock and surprise.

"Well, he did bested you, Boomer," Spike commented. Boomer growled in anger at him. He yelped, "Will you relax?! Yeesh... You're worse than Rainbow Dash. Besides, we could use some help."

"Yeah... Sure why not? You could help us." Lance said happily.

Metalgear bowed in relief, "Thank you."

"But what about the rest of Metal Ponies? Who's gonna help them?" Nyx asked in concern.

"Do not concern of them," Metalgear said calmly, "With Armorhide returns to us as our guardian, they should be fine in returning to home. Don't worry about them. They can handle it. You gave them what they truly require: courage..."

Metal Ponies and Armorhide nodded their heads in confident and agreement. Lance and his friends reluctantly agreed and allow them to go off. As the Metal Ponies and Armorhide headed off, Lance and his friends watched them off. They turned and were about to head off. They found a familiar ally in front of them.

"Zelda?!" Everyone but Metalgear asked in shock.

"Identification?" Metalgear asked in surprise.

"A friend of ours," Spike answered.

Nyx jumped and hugged Zelda tightly. The latter hugged back. Nyx exclaimed happily, "You're alright! We were so worried about you! How's your wound?! Where were you?! Did something bad had happen to you?! What were you doing here?!"

"Yeah, what you've been up to?" Scootaloo asked in shock.

"I'm okay. After the battle, I decide to repay you some debts. I was seeking for anyone who has the knowledge behind the Bull Badlands. And I found her." Zelda smiled as she moved her cape out. She revealed a shy yet worried cyan Alicorn-Lion hybrid with greenish mane and tail with stripes of blue, purple and pink. Zelda cleared her throat, "Everyone... This is Aurora Borealis. She was the child who has hidden from her enemies and knows behind the Bull Badlands."

Aurora waved gently as she spoke softly, "Hi..."

"Sorry? Can't hear you?!" Boomer asked loudly. Aurora yelped in shock as she hid behind Zelda's back. Spike slapped on Boomer's head. Boomer groaned, "What the hell was that?!"

"You were scaring her!" Spike explained.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Knock it off! She's just shy and scared. Reminds me of Fluttershy," Nyx explained as she and her friends came to Aurora. She continued, "Aurora, it's okay. You don't have to be afraid of us. We're not Demons. We're friends."

Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded their heads in agreement. Aurora looked reluctant and scared. She took a deep breathe as she came out and approach them. She then smiled gently. Cutie Mark Crusaders approached and hugged her gently. Aurora smiled as she hugged them back.

"But still... Why her? What can she do?" Shiroi asked.

Metalgear nodded, "Indeed. What knowledge can she possessed of what we do not?"

Zelda spoke, "She knows the location of your ingredient: Night Flower."

Everyone but Aurora and Zelda gasped in shock and surprise. Aurora knew the location of Night Flower?!

"Tell us... We'll get it done." Lance said firmly.

Zelda nodded her head as Aurora explained of what she knew about Night Flower. Their third ingredient was their next target to find and retrieve. Will they succeed?

* * *

><p>At Insect's Swamp, the Mystic Rescue Team came by the area. They looked around the area as they found more dead giant Insects and humanoid Frog Warriors. They were all shocked and surprised by the event.<p>

"They were here..." Tailtech said in concern. He then looked at his Tracker, "And if I have to guess correctly. They've got Poisonous Frog's Slime. They were heading to Land of Serpentine and then to Bull Badlands."

"I hate to admit one thing. Those kids got guts. I can give them that," Burnblast commented.

"We'd better find and get them. There's no telling how dangerous Dai Gui can be," Lightningblade said in concern.

Dragon Kick nodded his head in agreement, "Yes... I hope they're safe from danger. The Demon Lords are more powerful and dangerous as Dark Mystic Ponies. But not powerful as Dark Curse..."

Mystic Rescue Team nodded their heads in agreement with Dragon Kick's thinking as they all headed off to the next area. Hopefully they can find and met up with the children before bad or worse things happen...

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**References:**  
>1. <strong>Metalgear<strong> is based on **_Shard the Metal Sonic (Archie Sonic Comic Series)_**.

2. **Crushkiller** is based on **_Pong Krell (Star Wars: The Clone Wars)_**.


	7. C6: A Dragon Legacy

**Chapter 6: A Dragon Legacy**

At the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, Twilight and her friends were still on the patient beds. They moaned and groaned painfully as they all struggled in getting up from them. They tried to move their legs and hooves in getting up from the beds. Pegasus tried to flapped their wings. Unicorns and Alicorn tried their Magic. None of them but their bodies were working well.

"My magic... It's not working!" Rarity exclaimed in fear.

Twilight Sparkle gulped in concern, "Mine too... Not this again..."

"Not only that! My wings aren't flapping!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed in upset.

Fluttershy nodded her head, "She's right... What's happening to us?"

"I don't want to be stuck on the bed! I don't want to stay on the bed!" Pinkie exclaimed and whined unhappily.

Applejack gulped in concern, "I've get the feeling that Dark Plague is making us weaker an sicker than before."

Everyone cried and remarked angrily of their position and conditions

Shadow Dragon groaned painfully as he knew what he had to do, "Dad... **_FATHER!_**"

Since the screamed from his son, Tao and his assistants came to the patient chamber as they all checked on Shadow Dragon and his friends in finding out what had happened. They explained to Tao and his assistants of how it happened when they woke up in the late afternoon.

Tao hissed in concern, "Aieyah! This isn't good... You're losing your strengths and abilities, my friends. Third day is happening..."

"Time is running out. Only four days to go before your fate..." Zecora spoke grimly.

Laxtinct gulped, "This is bad... Really bad..."

Everyone looked shocked and concerned of what Tao and Zecora had said.

"Oh boy..." Soarin said in fear and worry.

Rainbow groaned in upset, "Just great! First the sickness, then the kids went missing and now we're losing our strengths and skills?! What's next?! Our memories?!"

Pinkie and Cheese; shocked and scared, cried and sobbed in deep despair, "I don't want to be stuck on the beds!** I DON WANNA!**"

"Don't say that, Rainbow Dash! I don't want to lose mine!" Fluttershy sobbed and cried in tears.

Terrorcreep shushed gently while touching her hoof, "Don't give in, Fluttershy. We'll make it. Be strong. Don't give in."

"Vampire Pony got the point. We can make it. We can't give up yet. Not now, not tomorrow - we'll make it out," Aqua said confidently.

Blazefist nodded, "Yeah... We can do it. We've gotta hold on."

"But how long? I don't think we can hold it much longer..." Rarity said in concern.

"We will. Dragon Kick and the Rescue Team are on their way to rescue the children and get the ingredients," Shorty said calmly, "They can make it. They can..."

"You're right. It's not over yet. We've got hold on tight." Applejack said calmly.

"Hopefully it's a quick one," Caramel said in concern while looking at his skin were covering more of Chicken Poxes, "I can't stand on Chicken Pox!"

"Toughen up, kid. Stop being a whiner. It's not over yet," Saber said firmly.

Zecora nodded her head calmly, "Indeed. The fight with your disease continues till the children return to home safely."

Twilight nodded her head in understanding, "I hope the children are okay. I don't know what they have been doing lately."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "All we can do is wait... If Dragoking was with them, he can take care of them. After all, he's my loyal companion I ever trust since the day we met. He was like a brother and friend to me."

"Yeah..." Twilight smiled weakly, "Your relationship with Dragoking reminds me of Spike being my first friend and brother. But if he was my son, I would be proud to be his mother. I just wonder something else..." Everyone looked at him as she continued, "How did Spike ended up at Princess Celestia's castle in the first place? He had that wonder too ever since the Dragon Migration."

"Well... Now you mention it, I feel wondering about Spike's origin. Where did he came from," Rarity said curiously.

"I wish I knew..." Applejack said in concern.

Pinkie sighed, "Not even my Pinkie Sense can help..."

Tao sighed in defeat as he felt like that he should tell them about it before their fates. He turned and looked at them, "Twilight... There's something you need to know about it. It involved Spike's family..."

Everyone turned and looked at him as he began his explanation about Spike's family. They were in shock yet surprise of what they just heard of. Could it be true...

* * *

><p>At the demonic European Castle-like with bull's horns, the brownish humanoid yet demonically Minotaur dressed in his yellowish Egyptian loincloth was sitting on his seats as he heard the latest news from his minion. The Minotaur growled and snorted in anger as he banged on his seat's handlers for few times. He roared in anger as he stood up. His Buffalo Demon Warriors screeched and yelped in fear as they quickly moved away from him.<p>

"Unacceptable! Metal Ponies, Dai Gui's Pet, Elite Commander - **ALL GONE**! Dai Gui will not accept the defeat! **NEVER!** Dai Gui will have his revenge!" Dai Gui exclaimed in anger. He breathed heavily before he went gently. He turned and glared at his shivering and worrying minions, "Where are they now?! Dai Gui demands it!"

The Buffalo Demon Captain bowed down while shivering in fear, "We don't know, my lord!" Dai Gui growled in anger. He yelped in fear as he bowed down again, "But we have reports claimed that the pony children were searching for Night Flower."

"Flower? Grr... Dai Gui hates flower..." Dai Gui exclaimed in anger as he slammed his fist on the Buffalo Demon Captain to his death. He turned and glared at his minions. He growled, "Anything to report too?"

"There is, sir-" Demon Buffalo Warrior spoke up. Dai Gui turned and glared at him. He continued, "Reports coming from both Wild Tribe and Amphibian Units - They claimed that those fleshlings have retrieved both Venus Seed and Poisonous Frog's Slime. I have no idea why they're interested on scavenging hunts..."

Demon Buffalo Warrior #2 shrugged, "Who knows... It must be their injuries. Those things are rare to come by for these days..."

"Yeah?" Demon Buffalo Warrior #3 asked in annoyance, "How rare or dangerous the disease can be when you need those rarest and effective ingredients to combine?"

Dai Gui hummed calmly before gasped and yelped in shock. He slammed his fists on the handlers. His minions yelped in fear as they remained bowing down and silent. He spoke, "It make sense now... Now Dai Gui knows what they want..." He stood up at once as he gave the order, "Minions, prepare the defense on Night Flower Garden! No pony must get there!"

"Yes sir!" Demon Buffalo Warriors

Dai Gui hissed in annoyance. He held his hand up as he had his glowed in brownish in summoning seven portals. He spoke, "Brothers and sister... Dai Gui has the information to report..."

Tso Lan had his eyes narrowed in suspicious, along with his siblings as they all listened to what Dai Gui had to report...

* * *

><p>After the 'Battle of Metal Prison', Lance and his team headed off to the next area of Bull Badlands while the Metal Ponies and Armorhide headed off to the Equestria for new settlement and home. Lance and his friends including Zelda and Aurora were sitting and riding Dragoking's back while Metalgear headed off in securing the road and area on the front.<p>

Each time Metalgear went on recon while hiding behind the rocks or grass, he signaled his allies of moving out by blinking his crimson right eye to them. They then moved out.

Boomer growled in annoyance, "Remind me why we put that Metalhead as our recon?"

"Well, he did beat you," Spike joked before chuckled a bit. Boomer glared at him. He sighed in annoyance, "It's just a joke, Boomer. Will you relax? Metalgear knows about this place like his backyard. That would be cool enough for us to get the third ingredient."

"The little dragon got the point," Jade agreed, along with her nodding Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Boomer huffed in annoyance, "I still don't trust him. He's up to something..."

"What's with you? You've got something against him and his kind?" Rob asked curiously. Boomer growled in anger while looking away. Rob then looked at Boomer before turned to the scouting Metalgear as he put the puzzle together. He gasped, "Of course! You're jealous on him! You're upset that you couldn't beat the intelligent and toughest Metal Pony. "

"Yeah. And Lance beaten and kicked that metal tin flank of Metal Pony!" Spike exclaimed proudly. He yelped in concern as he turned to Metalgear, "No offense."

Metagear turned and bowed, "Your words have no meaning to insult me."

"I am Grunt," Grunt smiled.

Rob chuckled in amusement, "You've got that right. Boomer is jealous! Boomer is jealous! Boomer-!"

**"SHUT THE HELL UP, ROBBY!" **Boomer exclaimed in anger.

Boomer jumped and slammed both Rob and Grunt down as three of them had a big fight with each other. Spike and Cutie Mark Crusaders were in shock as they watched three dragons fighting with each other.

"Is it me," Apple Bloom asked in concern, "Or does this fight reminds me of something?"

Sweetie Belle nodded her head, "Yup. It does remind us of the fighting from Canterlot Castle Tour."

"You mean that was before Discord's breaking free?" Scootaloo asked curiously. Her friends nodded their heads. She turned to the dragons, "Those dragons... They sure love to fight with each other."

"Yeah... The dragons are known to be proud and stubborn. All they wanted is prove themselves that they're the toughest and strongest dragons at Equestria. But when it comes the scary parts, they're too stupid to admit that they're scared."

**"HEY!"** The dragons exclaimed in anger.

Nyx slide down Dragoking's back neck. She came to her friends. They turned to her.

"Hey, what's up?" Nyx asked curiously.

"Nothing unusual. Just Drake Trio got a fight with each other about trusting Metalgear," Spike explained. He turned to his adopted sister, "Say, Nyx - mind telling us what Night Flower do again? I kinda forgot about it."

Cutie Mark Crusaders agreed with Spike's questions. They also wanted to know what Night Flower do.

Nyx took a deep breathe before she smiled, "Okay... Night Flower is the rarest flower across the Equestria and even Demon Land. It helped and cured pony's most painful and dangerous mental disease into a better pony like being trauma, having PTDS, headaches, anger issues, disillusions or having nightmares. I could use that to cure mine."

"Why? Because of being Nightmare Moon?" Spike joked as Cutie Mark Crusaders giggled in amusement.

Nyx shrugged, "Something like that."

"I really wish I have some effective ingredient to shut those dragons up." Jade remarked in amusement.

Drake Trio growled in annoyance while glaring at Jade as the ponies laughed in amusement and happily. As Nyx and her friends were having some chats and fun; Lance, Shiroi, Zelda and Aurora were having some discussion on how they entered Dai Gui's Castle and also wondered of how Zelda found Aurora.

"Okay... We know where the Night Flower is, but the main problem is how?" Lance asked in concern.

Zelda nodded her head in understanding, "Yes... Dai Gui is brutal, mightiest and strongest demon among his brethren. But of course, he has no patience and intelligent with his enemies. He controls the Earth as his element. And he doesn't like flower and dragons."

"But why would he hates flowers and dragons?" Shiroi asked curiously.

"History claimed that Dai Gui was defeated by a young wizard: Starswirl the Bearded and Mystic Tao by using a golden flower and the very first dragon companion." Zelda giggled a bit before she continued, "At first, he thought it was just a joke. But because of the dragon's prowess and intelligent, Dai Gui was distracted and annoyed that he was unable to defeat him. With that, both Mystic Tao and Starswirl banished the Demon Lord of Earth."

Lance chuckled, "And he was pissed off."

Lance, Shiroi and Zelda laughed happily and in amusement. Aurora remained quiet as she stayed behind Zelda. Shiroi approached to Aurora as she held her hoof to the latter. Aurora quickly hid behind of Zelda's.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you," Shiroi said calmly.

Aurora remained quiet and scared. She then looked at Zelda who remained calm and gave a nod. She then came out from Zelda's back. She approached to Shiroi. Shiroi gently approached to her. Shiroi gave Aurora a passionate hug. Aurora gave Shiroi a nuzzle on her chest.

Both Lance and Zelda smiled happily upon looking at the event.

"So, how did you find her yesterday?" Lance asked curiously.

Zelda smiled, "During my recon on Bull Badlands, I was searching and looking for some help in finding the Night Flower. I came across Aurora. She's kinda scared and worried, and not to mention shy in making contact with any pony else. "

"Must be Dai Gui's Palace scared her off."

"Yeah... I tried to befriend her but she refused. She's still scared and worried of me. Just defeating some Demon Buffalo Warriors gain her trust and my friendship. She then told me about her being Dai Gui's slave in taking care of the Night Flower Garden. So..."

Lance gasped, "Aurora must have known about going into his castle. That's great!"

"But wait. You did said that Dai Gui hates Night Flower. But why would he kept them?" Shiroi asked in concern.

Aurora cleared her throat gently as she explained softly, "It's true. But the Demon Lords required them as their medicine to cure their mental problem. They haven't gotten over their defeat last centuries ago."

"That's good. Giving them a headache will be our perfect advantage to get what we need." Lance said proudly. Upon looking at something, he gasped as he pointed out, "Speaking of advantage, we've found it!"

Everyone but Zelda and Aurora gasped in shock and surprise of what Lance had said. Nyx and her friends climbed up on Dragoking's neck to the top as they all looked and found Dai Gui's Buffalo Castle. They all commented and remarked happily of what they were seeing.

Aurora approached to Zelda as she pointed the latter. Zelda turned and looked at Aurora as the filly Alicorn asked, "Are you sure it's good idea to put them at risk? Mother, I feared for Spike's safety. Because a dragon that face with Dai Gui is his father..."

Zelda sighed, "I know, dear. But don't worry. Leave everything to me. Nothing happens to them. I promised."

Aurora sighed, "I hope so..."

Everyone headed off to Dai Gui's Castle as they all prepared to get their third ingredient. Did Aurora referred Zelda as her mother? Weird...

* * *

><p>Lance and his team had arrived at Dai Gui's Castle. They all came down from Dragoking. They hid behind the bushes as they all went through it. They then stopped as they all saw hundreds of Demon Buffalo Warriors guarding the entrance gate.<p>

"Wow... There's a whole lots of Demon Buffalo Warriors," Spike commented in shock.

Jade nodded, "Yeah... it looks Dai Gui doesn't want anyone steal his Night Flower."

"Any bright ides of how to get in?" Shiroi asked in concern.

"We charge in," Lance said confidently. Everyone glared at him. He shrugged, "That's the best idea I've got."

"I do have," Aurora said. Everyone turned to her as she explained, "There's a back door of Dai Gui's Castle. And there aren't many guards too because it's always open for his siblings. And I assure you for that."

"Lead the way, young Aurora," Zelda spoke calmly.

Aurora nodded her head as she led her new friends to the back entrance of Dai Gui's Castle. Arriving to the back of Dai Gui's Castle, they spotted three Demon Buffalo Warriors guarding the back entrance. Lance took his Twin Dragon Swords out as he charged in and defeated Buffalo Demon Warriors.

Lance and his friends entered the back entrance at once.

* * *

><p>Lance and his friends had entered Dai Gui's Castle. Within the building was more of cave's interior landscape. It was filled with more rocks, stones and yet it was dark and moist as well. It was unlike any castle's interior design.<p>

"Wow... This castle was nothing like our home or Canterlot Castle," Nyx commented.

Spike nodded, "Yeah. It does suited Dai Gui well since he's Demon Lord of Earth. He likes dirt and stones."

"True... But do we know where the Night Flower Garden is," Apple Bloom asked in concern.

Aurora smiled as she turned to her friends, "I know the way. I was the slave here before I escaped. Follow me. We have to be careful too. Dai Gui might have his guards guarded the Night Flower Garden."

"I wouldn't worry of that," Lance said confidently, "I'll take care of the guards while you guys get the Night Flower."

Shiroi nodded her head, "Sure. You'd be careful too."

Lance smiled, "No worry. I'll be fine."

"Sure," Shiroi answered.

Zelda hummed in concern, "I wouldn't be worry of the guards. I'm more concern with Dai Gui. He could be nearby to Night Flower Garden." Everyone turned and looked at her. She continued, "He maybe not smartest Demon Lord, but he's well-prepared for his enemies."

Lance nodded his head, "No worries. The boys will hold Dai Gui as long as possible."

Zelda sighed, "Perhaps. But be weary of Dai Gui. He can be smart sometimes..."

Lance didn't understand why Zelda was worry about brutal Dai Gui being smart, but he knew not to underestimate his enemies. He had some experience from his time with his mother and Third Mystic War as well. He nodded his head in understanding.

He and his friends moved out as they followed Aurora in finding the Night Flower Garden.

After half-an-hour passed in walking through the stoned and rocky hallway, they arrived on the garden area which was located in the middle but outside of the castle. It was guarded by more of Demon Buffalo Warriors. Lance turned his friends as he nodded his head. They armed with their weapons. Shiroi and Zelda remained with Cutie Mark Crusaders, Nyx and Spike.

Lance, Metalgear and Drake Trio charged into the battlefield. Lance swung his Twin Dragon Swords at his enemies while dodging and avoiding the attacks from Demon Buffalo Warriors. Metalgear fired his Buster Canon at his enemies while blocking and deflecting the attacks. Drake Trio punched and kicked at their enemies while firing their Dragon Flames at them. For the moment had passed, they defeated all of Buffalo Demon Warriors.

Lance waved to his friends to come out. They then approached to the Night Flower Garden's Gate. They all awed in amaze while complimented and commented of how beautiful the pure golden flowers were. Lance, Shiroi, Drake Trio and Metalgear entered the gate.

"Don't you guys think this is too easy?" Rob asked in concern. Everyone turned and looked at him. He continued, "I can't help but to think that this could be-!"

The ground was shaking, causing everyone yelped in concern and worry. Before they could do anything, the ground created a sinkhole in dropping Lance, Shiroi, Metalgear and Drake Trio into it. They screamed in fear as they all fell to the deep ground hard. They moaned and groaned painfully.

"Lance! Shiroi! Guys! Are you alright?!" Nyx asked in worry.

Lance moaned, "Yeah... We're okay. Damn. That hurts."

"We must leave at once. Dai Gui could capture us any minute." Metalgear suggested in concern.

"Yeah! You don't have to tell me twice," Boomer agreed.

Before Lance and his friends could do anything, the sinkhole was closing from two sides. Nyx and her friends cried in anger and upset.

**"DAMN IT!"** Lance exclaimed in anger.

"We're trapped..." Shiroi said.

"Yeah, no kidding..." Boomer complimented sarcastically.

While Lance and his friends were trapped in underground, Nyx and her friends were on the top as they were all in shock and scared. Their friends were trapped.

"**LANCE! SHIROI! GUYS!** Damn it!" Nyx exclaimed in anger.

Zelda groaned, "This is the work of Dai Gui..."

"Including those guys?!" Scootaloo asked in concern as she pointed her hoof up at the ground.

The shadows emerging from the ground. They formed Shadow Crabs the muscular warriors with right crab's pincer and left scorpion stinger. They surrounded Nyx and her friends. Zelda, Nyx, Jade and Spike armed themselves in ready to fight.

The Shadow Crabs charged at them at once as they all swung their Pincer and Stinger at their enemies. Zelda deflected the attacks while piercing, thrusting and swinging her Long Sword at them. Nyx and Jade fired their Unicorn Bursts, Lunar Shots and Chi Spell Strike at them. Spike fired his Dragon Flame at them. Cutie Mark Crusaders and Aurora threw some hard rocks at their enemies.

For the moment had passed, the Shadow Crabs ceased from attacking. They stood still while glaring at them. Nyx and her friends remained firm and ready to fight. Before they could do anything, the rocks formed up and trapped them up. They groaned angrily as they tried to escape it. They then saw the horns from the ground coming through them like a shark. It stopped as it emerged from the ground in revealing Dai Gui.

**"DAI GUI?!"** Nyx and her friends exclaimed in shock.

Dai Gui chuckled evilly, "Welcome to my Castle... Do you truly think you actually came here and retrieve my Night Flower?!" Nyx and her friends remained silent and quiet as they all could was glared at him. He then turned to Spike, "We meet again, my niece and Spike..."

Everyone but Zelda and Aurora looked shock and surprise of what Dai Gui had mentioned.

"But... How?! How did you know my name?!" Spike demanded in shock, "And more importantly, you dared claim Nyx your niece?! She's a pony, for Celestia's sake!"

"I'm not stupid, traitor," Dai Gui snarled, "But I will tell you this. Nyx belongs to us. She's the Princess of Demons. As for you, traitor - I know you well because I know your father..."

"My-my-my father?!" Spike asked in shock. His friends but Zelda and Aurora were in shock and surprise of what they heard. He continued, "I have a father? How?"

"Your father's name was Spiketail. And he's the real traitor. He worked for his former master: Shendu the Demon Lord of Fire as his Elite Commander. We Demon Lords planned to take control of Equestria but he betrayed all of us. He informed those weakling of what we were planning right before the war begun. They wounded and defeated us. Because of him, we've lost the Demon War."

"My dad... He saved the Equestria... My dad is a hero?" Spike asked in shock and surprise. He sobbed in joy before he looked up and glared at Dai Gui, "Where's my dad?! What did you to him after the war?!"

Dai Gui chuckled evilly, "The last we heard that Spiketail was having his quality with his newly family. And I heard that they were having a newborn son. And we gave him a perfect gift for betraying us..."

Everyone gasped in shock and fear. Spike's family were killed.

"No... NO!" Spike cried in anger and despair before sobbed and cried in tears.

Nyx gasped as her eyes narrowed in rage and anger, "You-you killed Spike's family?! You kill them all!" Dai Gui smirked darkly. As her eyes narrowed in anger and rage, Nyx growled, "You! You monster! You'll pay for what you had done to my brother's family!"

Dai Gui chuckled evilly, "Your eyes... They have the Demons of Rage. As soon as I'm done with your friends, I'll deliver both of you and Spike to my siblings. We shall start the Demon War again."

"Not this time," Zelda commented, "Everyone hold your breathe!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders, Spike and Aurora held their breathe tight as Zelda levitated some smoke bombs. She threw them on the floor at once. The smoke emerged as it caused Dai Gui and his minions to be blinded and had hard time to breathe.

For the moment had passed, the smoke dispersed. Dai Gui and his minions found the imprisoned rocks were empty as Nyx and her friends were nowhere to be found. Dai Gui roared in anger.

"Ha! It looks you've lost them! Too bad for you!" Lance exclaimed happily from the underground since he and his friends heard of what happened.

Dai Gui growled for the moment before he smirked as he had some plan in his mind.

* * *

><p>Dai Gui had ordered Shadow Crabs and Demon Buffalo Warriors in search and hunt on Nyx and her friends across the castle.<p>

Nyx and her friends were hiding behind Supply Depot Storeroom. They taking some breathe from dealing with Dai Gui and especially learning the truth about Spike's family. Spike was sitting down and looking down as he had hard time to believe that he actually had a family before. His father was a hero.

"Spike? Are you alright, partner?" Apple Bloom asked in concern.

Spike sighed, "No, Apple Bloom. I'm not okay. I just can't believe it. I just can't. All my life... All the time I've keep on wondering of who am I, where I came from and what kind of dragon am I. Now, I know. My dad... My dad was Shendu's Elite Commander, but he helped and saved Equestria. He's a hero. But now... he and my mom are gone..."

"Spike... I'm sorry," Apple Bloom apologized, "I know how you feel. I have that kind before."

"Me too, Spike. I wish to comfort you well." Sweetie Belle said in pain.

"Yeah... Those Demon Lords are jerks! They're the ones who ruined your family. They're gonna pay for it." Scootaloo remarked angrily.

Nyx nuzzled Spike's face gently, "It's okay, Spike. Everything alright." Spike turned and looked at her. She continued, "I know you didn't get to meet your mom and dad, but you still got family. You've got Twilight, Owlowiscious, Shadow Dragon, friends and me. You've got family. Your dad would be happy to see you that."

Jade nodded, "Yeah. You've got everything you need."

Spike thought for the moment before smiled happily, "Thanks guys. You're the best."

Cutie Mark Crusaders gave Spike a warm yet passionate hug. He smiled as he hugged them back. Zelda and Aurora smiled happily in seeing them and Spike being together.

"Now that everything's alright. We should focus on saving Lance and others while getting the Night Flower," Zelda spoke up.

Aurora nodded, "Dai Gui held them as his hostage. But how?"

"There's a way to get them both while defeating Dai Gui," Zelda spoke calmly, "Here's how we do it."

Zelda explained to her friends of how they should able to defeat their enemies and saving their allies.

* * *

><p>At the Night Flower Garden, Lance and his friends were still trapped on the ground - leaving their heads up for breathing and talking. Dai Gui was interrogating them of how Nyx could not remember about him and his siblings, along with who was behind of raising Spike.<p>

"I will not ask again," Dai Gui growled in anger, "Who raised Spike?! How could Princess of Demon remembers nothing?!"

Lance growled, "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you anything. Besides, Nyx and Spike are my family. And I won't sell them to you!"

"Agreed! I don't know why you and your Demon Lords are interested on Nyx and Spike. But I'm sure I won't sell my friend neither," Shiroi agreed angrily.

"You said it, princess," Boomer agreed.

"Yeah, in your face, buffalo!" Rob exclaimed wildly.

"Your interrogation is futile. We will not submit." Metalgear agreed.

Grunt nodded his head, "I am Grunt..."

Dai Gui growled in anger, "Very well... Death shall be yours..."

Dai Gui was about to stomp his feet. Some rocks knocked on his head for few times. He turned and found Zelda, Nyx, Jade and Spike standing by as they were ready to fight with him. Lance and his trapped friends were in shock and concern upon looking at their friends. They cried in telling their young friends in getting out from the place.

"So you came..." Dai Gui chuckled evilly as he clenched his fists, "Dai Gui shall be your executor. Dai Gui shall reunite you with your family."

Spike glared at Dai Gui, "I already have my own family. Now let them go, jerk!"

"Then die!" Dai Gui exclaimed wildly.

Dai Gui roared wildly as he and his minions of both Demon Buffalo Warriors and Shadow Crabs charged at their enemies. Zelda, Spike, Nyx and Jade charged into the battlefield. Zelda swung her Long Sword in slashing and defeating them one-by-one. Nyx and Jade fired their**Unicorn Bursts, Lunar Shots **and** Super Beam** at their charging enemies. Spike fired his**_Dragon Flame_** at them. The heroes dodged and avoided the attacks from his enemies.

Dai Gui launched his **_Punching Rock Fists_** on the ground hard in shaking Nyx and her friends to the ground hard. He charged in as he gave them a hard punch and stomps on them one-by-one. They dodged and avoided the attacks quickly while fired back at their him from various directions. Dai Gui roared in anger as he chased and fought them back. But at the same time, Nyx and her friends had to deal with his minions.

As Dai Gui and some of his minions continued fighting with Nyx and her friends, 20 Demon Buffalo Warriors and Shadow Crabs were guarding the prisoners. They yelped in shock as they felt a shaking beneath their feet. They looked down as they found some cracks. Before they could do anything, the ground cracked into a hole in allowing them to fall into them and to the ground hard.

Lance and his friends turned and found the guards were underground. They saw another cracking hole as it popped the emerging Cutie Mark Crusaders and Aurora. The younger ponies were the ones who trapped the guards. Cutie Mark Crusaders and Aurora helped and freed Lance and his friends from their imprisonment by using the hammer that Demon Buffalo Warriors had used.

Dai Gui's minions were defeated and knocked out. Dai Gui grabbed Zelda as he clenched on her tightly. Nyx and Spike flew up to the sky as they both fired their **Lunar Shots **and**Dragon Flame** at his face. With him yelped in pain, Zelda freed befroe she could stabbed her sword on his fist hard. He swung her away from him before slammed both Spike and Nyx to the ground. He was about to step on them. Jade launched her Super Beam at his face. Zelda, Nyx and Spike launched their **Wisdom Power Strike, Luna Shot **and** Dragon Flame** at his feet. Dai Gui fell to his back hard.

Zelda and her friends were about to finish Dai Gui off. Dai Gui hovered up and slammed them to the ground. He was about to punch them. Zelda threw her smoke bombs on his face. They quickly escaped from the fight.

Dai Gui growled in anger as he stomped his feet on the ground in summoning the Rising Stone Stairs. They charged straight at Zelda, Nyx, Jade and Spike. Before they could do anything, they had been lifted up to the top. He quickly summoned**_ Earth Thrower Storm_** at them. Zelda quickly blocked and deflected the attacks off with her Force-Field while Nyx, Jade and Spike fired their **_Unicorn Bursts_** and **_Dragon Flame_** at the attacks quickly. For the moment had passed, Nyx and her friends weakened as they all were exhausted and tired from fighting with Dai Gui.

Dai Gui approached to his enemies as he readied to finish them off. A sudden **_Mega Beam_**the greenish laser beam at him off. He turned and found Lance and his friends were freed and readied to attack.

Dai Gui roared in anger, "It doesn't matter how many you have, Dai Gui will defeat you all!"

Dai Gui roared wildly as he charged at them all. Cutie Mark Crusaders threw the stones at him hard and quickly. While he was being distracted, Drake Trio and Spike jumped and fired their **_Dragon Flames _**at his face hard. Shiroi, Nyx and Jade fired their **_Unicorn Burst_** at his stomach hard. Metalgear flew and rammed straight at his stomach in knocking straight to the walls. Metalgear flew off. Zelda and Lance charged in as they both jumped. They slammed their swords through his chest.

Dai Gui cried in anger as he grabbed them both. He threw them right at Drake Trio to the ground hard. Shiroi, Nyx and Jade fired their **_Hikari Strike_, _Night Beam_ **and **_Super Beam_ **at him. He summoned Earth Wall in blocking and deflecting the attacks. He then pushed his right at the unicorns off. Metalgear fired his **_Buster Canon_** at him from around the direction while charging straight at him with his **_Metal Claws_** for few times.

As Metalgear was about to give final strike, Dai Gui stomped the foot in front of him. Metalgear got slammed and knocked out. Drake Trio and Spike fired their Dragon Flames at the Demon Lord of Earth. Dai Gui turned as he summoned the **_Earth Thrower Storm_** at the dragons in knocking most of them out while Spike was thrown to the Night Flower Garden. Cutie Mark Crusaders were about to do something but he summoned Imprisoned Rocks in trapped them inside.

Dai Gui turned to both Lance and Zelda as they both charged in. He gave them a slamming punch but they both rolled over to the front. Lance turned and jumped on his back as he thrust and stabbed his swords on him for few times. With Dai Gui yelled in pain, Zelda swung and slashed her swords against Dai Gui's stomach for few times. As they continued swinging and striking their swords against him, he roared painfully. As Lance climbed up to the top, he struck the sword right on Dai Gui's head while Zelda fired at his eye. Dai Gui roared painfully and angrily as he grabbed and thrown Lance at Zelda to the ground. Before they could do anything, he slammed his fist on them hard. They were knocked out.

Dai Gui turned and grabbed Nyx tight on his grasp as he chuckled evilly.

"Victory is mine..."

Spike moaned and groaned painfully as he slowly get up. He turned and saw Nyx been captured by Dai Gui.

"NYX! NO!" Spike cried in fear, "Damn it! I can't let her take away. I've gotta help her!"

"Spike! Catch!" Aurora cried as she threw the Night Flower to Spike. She explained, "Use it! Use it against him."

Spike looked confuse as he glanced at the Night Flower. He then heard the voice, _"Late it maybe, but it shall bloom to defeat its dangerous enemy..._"

Spike gulped, "I don't know what the heck was that. But worth my time now!"

Spike got up and charged at Dai Gui. He stood and aimed the Night Flower at Dai Gui. He cried, "Dai Gui! Let my sister go, jerk!"

Dai Gui turned and glared at Spike upon looking at the Night Flower. He roared in anger, "I shall rip you apart!"

Dai Gui threw Nyx aside as he charged straight at the standing Spike. Before both of them could do anything, Night Flower glowed in golden. The flower fired right at Dai Gui. The portal opened. It then captured and dragged the struggling Dai Gui to it.

Dai Gui roared, "Dai Gui will have his revenge, Spike! He shall have one!"

With Dai Gui thrown into the portal, it closed down. Lance and his friends got up. They all came to Spike as they all cheered wildly and hugged Spike happily. They all commented and remarked of how bravery Spike had turned out to be.

Spike blushed, "I couldn't have done it without the voice. And I'm happy to have a family like you guys."

"Oh, Spike..." Nyx smiled happily as she gave Spike a warm hug.

Shiroi smiled, "We couldn't have done without Zelda and Aurora."

"Alert! Zelda and Aurora are missing!" Metalgear exclaimed in concern.

Everyone looked around of their surroundings. Both Zelda and Aurora were nowhere to be found again...

"They're gone... Again..." Scootaloo said in shock.

"Just like Blaze Leo," Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement.

Jade groaned in annoyance, "Why did Zelda keep on doing this? This is getting annoying."

"Ah, save your complaining, Jade," Apple Bloom snapped, "If it weren't for her, we wouldn't able to get three ingredients.

Shiroi nodded her head, "Apple Bloom's right. We've got the Night Flower. And we've got five more to get. And we're still here too."

"Yeah. We're still here. That's important." Nyx agreed.

Grunt smiled as he hugged both Boomer and Rob tightly and passionately. The latter sighed in annoyance. Everyone laughed happily yet amusement of what they were seeing.

"So, what's next?" Spike asked curiously.

Lance smirked, "We move out. Next ingredient to catch! Let's move out, everyone!"

**"YEAH!"** Everyone cheered wildly and happily.

Lance and his friends packed their stuffs up. They headed straight to the back entrance. They had Venus Seed, Poisonous Frog's Slime and now Night Flower. They had five more ingredients yet to retrieve...

* * *

><p>As Lance and his friends got on Dragoking's back, they all left Dai Gui's Castle. Two familiar characters were hiding behind the bushes.<p>

"They did it," Aurora said in surprise, "they did it. You were right, mother. Spike did it. Spike chose to live than the death."

Zelda nodded, "Yes... It's what his parents would wanted. They wanted him to be a great dragon hero and a friend. Spike uphold his family's legacy..."

"So, what is next? Should I return to my brother Blaze?"

"Yes, you should. I should keep an eye on them. The next challenge will not be easy..."

With Aurora nodded, she turned and disappeared through the greenish swirling portal-like. Zelda turned to the front. She looked and watched the young children heading straight out of Bull Badlands. The next journey was next...

_To Be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


End file.
